The Short Version: A Short Story Collection on Kenshin and Company
by Fan4000
Summary: A short story collection on Kenshin, his family, friends, and alliances in the Meiji Era. All on their daily lives, and the ups and downs they face together. Includes humor, drama, romance, and the occasional life lesson. Various characters including minor ones. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Picnic

**Author's Note:** Welcome to a brand new story! My first in over a decade! For those of you who read me years ago and stuck by with support,

Thank You and Welcome Back! For those who are new to me, Welcome and Thanks for Coming to Read!

If you have been wondering where I have been check my bio for info. It has been a long journey but I am back with a new creative outlook and one on life as well.

What you will find in this new story is a collection of short stories involving the Kenshin-gumi and others in their daily lives. It will be focused in

the group's current timeline of the Meiji Era with a mixture of comedic and occasionally dramatic stories.

Upon my return to writing and finishing Rurouni Kenshin stories, new and old, I decided to get reacquainted with the series through these short tales. Updates will be every Tuesday until completion later this year.

On to the first short story….

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

 _Story 1, It's a Lovely Day for a Picnic_

Kaoru was busy fixing up her kimono and preparing herself for the day. Her and the rest of the group, including Tsubame and Dr. Genzai's granddaughters, were going on a picnic. It was a lovely day for it, with the sun shining. There was no doubt that the lake they would visit today would have crystal clear water.

"Hey Kaoru! Let's go!" Yahiko yelled.

Not liking the shouting, Kaoru sighed. 'Perfect way to start a nice day.'

Instead of shouting back, Kaoru came out of her room and slide the door shut. "I'm here. You do not have to shout."

"We've been waiting a long time Kaoru. Sanosuke and Megumi are waiting."

"Now, now Yahiko. It has only been two minutes, and Miss Tsubame and the others only just arrived. We will make plenty of time that we will."

Kenshin then turned to Kaoru who was dressed in a purple kimono with a pink ribbon in her hair. "Good morning Miss Kaoru. We should hurry to meet Sanosuke and Miss Megumi. We should be able to find a nice spot to picnic. Especially on a day like today."

With that all six of them left the dojo to meet Sanosuke and Megumi by the clinic. When they arrived, Kaoru took notice of how all the girls were in kimonos while the boys remained in their regular day clothes. After greeting each other, everyone together began to make their way towards the lake, hopeful for a great day of fun.

About fifteen minutes into their travel, Ayame and Suzume, Dr. Genzai's young granddaughters, began to play with Yahiko. He grumbled at this annoyance, especially when they tried to grab the bokken attached to his back. Tsubame had watched the situation with amusement and began to laugh.

Yahiko looked at her with narrowed eyes, "What's so funny?"

"You with the children,Yahiko-chan."

"Don't call me chan!"

"Yahiko! That is no way to speak to a young lady!"

"You're no lady either Kaoru! You just shouted! Is that anyway to be a lady?!"

Kaoru was getting irritated now, "What did you say?!"

In an attempt to calm down master and student, Kenshin tried to stop the shouting,"Now, now. We'll be at the lake soon. Again let's enjoy the day together."

"Yeah, we're almost there. Just follow the fox," Sanosuke pointed to Megumi who simply sighed.

"Let's just go to the lake instead of wasting time arguing. It was not easy getting time off from the clinic today."

Kenshin began to ease Megumi's mood, "We should be there soon Miss Megumi. It is a nice day for a trip to the lake. Getting a picnic together is always nice. I wish we could do this more often that I do."

Megumi looked at Kenshin's smile and returned one of her own, "You're right Sir Ken. I should enjoy myself and relax a bit."

With that the group continued on ahead to their destination, feeling hunger pains with two little girls actively excited to play. It took only ten more minutes before they arrived at the lake. It was peaceful and quiet with green grass, an abundance of trees, and clear blue water. It was just as Kaoru had hoped.

"So lovely. I had hoped this morning that the lake would be like this. I had a fear last night for rain ro cold wind, but everything is perfect."

"Don't jinx it Missy. I'd hate to see the day get like that." Sanosuke picked his teeth with his fishbone and looked over at Yahiko and Tsubame trying to get a hold over the active young ones. "Alright come on over, we're gonna pick a spot."

Within minutes, everyone was scurried around to help in different ways for the day. Kenshin and Tsubame helped to set up the tan blanket on the grass along with the delicious food that Kenshin made. Kaoru decided to play catch with Ayame and Suzume, grabbing a ball that was brought along with their travel. Yahiko started to take out his bokken and practice his swings. Meanwhile, Megumi and Sanosuke went to some of the trees to take in a bit of shade.

"Starting to heat up out there. Luckily, the girls and I brought our fans." Megumi took out hers and began to wave it in front of her face.

Sanosuke took notice of the fan, a dark purple color with cherry blossoms adorning it. "Interesting fan. Where'd you get it?"

"I purchased it at a flea market some time ago. It often gets warm in the clinic, so it's nice to get a moment to cool down."

"I never understood women and fans. I suppose cooling down is important."

"As a doctor I can tell you that heat exhaustion is not something to laugh at nor take lightly," Megumi then looked at Sanosuke and saw him sweating badly, "You are sweating a lot. Stay hydrated today."

Kaoru had just passed the ball to Ayame when she plopped down on to the ground, feeling a bit tired.

"Kaoru are you okay?" Ayame asked with worry.

"Guess I'm getting a little hot," she wiped her brow and felt the sweat come off, "Let's say we go get some water?"

With that Kaoru and the girls went to the blanket where Tsubame and Kenshin had finished the set up for lunch.

"Just in time, the food is ready that it is. Yahiko can you get Sanosuke and Miss Megumi please."

Yahiko sighed at the interruption of his practice, "Alright."

Soon everyone was sitting down to a nice meal as the sun shone brightly. Rice balls, fish, and noodles had all been cooked to perfection by Kenshin. Then all started eating the food, savoring its taste. They talked about many things, from kendo to Megumi's clients. Then Kaoru made a suggestion, "I say we take a walk after this. It's so peaceful here."

"Sounds like a good idea Miss Kaoru."

"I think I'll stay here and practice my swings," Yahiko replied.

Tsubame smiled and began to clean up the plates, "I'm going to clean up."

"Do you need a hand Tsubame? I can help clean up."

"Thank you Megumi."

"Sanosuke why don't you play with Suzume and Ayame," Megumi said as she began to help with the clean up.

Sanosuke sighed, "Alright."

"Guess it's just you and I Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled, "Very well then."

Soon after, all the food was finished and everyone went on to their respective activities. Kenshin and Kaoru went for their walk and decided to travel to the other side of the lake. Quickly, they found a small bridge and decided to walk up it, standing in the middle. From their position, they overlooked the lake and could see their friends as small dots or outlines in the distance.

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, whose head was tilted up, eyes closed and enjoying the sun as it bathed him. Kaoru smiled. It was always nice to see Kenshin this relaxed and happy. So carefree.

"You must of has a good day."

"Yes, I did, thank you. Coming out was good, I've enjoyed my time today."

Kaoru smiled, "I'm glad. It's nice to see you happy."

Kenshin stared for a moment and then smiled softly. Kaoru had lovely features and a carefree smile. She may not have been through as much as him but she had seen enough to know how the world could be. He enjoyed these quiet moments with her brightening his day.

"Yes. I admit to being happy. Ever since I came to Tokyo and stayed with you, things have been like a wonderful blessing. Meeting you, Sano, and the others; I feel as if life can still be good despite its challenges. I've seen many things Miss Kaoru, but I feel the happiest and most at peace when I'm here. It's a wonderful feeling."

The two looked back over the water and decided to return to the others. Another day was finished, but hopefully another peaceful one again for tomorrow.

 _End_

Thank you for reading. Please Review.

New story next Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner at the Kamiya Dojo

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed my first short story in this new collection! Having not been at in a while, I do not know what has changed with the reviews. Unfortunately I was not able to access the 5 reviews that were added to the story entry. Therefore, if you did not get a reply I apologize. Hopefully I can look around a bit more to discover why. Until then please continue to review and also PM me through my bio if you like.

I realized over the past week that this short story collection is the first time I have ever written and published an RK story that takes place in the Meiji Era from Watsuki's story. So it feels quite exciting to not be writing an AU for a change.

I hope to get these stories posted earlier on Tuesdays then late at night. I recently had a cold this past week and have finally got back to being fully recharged. Thankfully!

Now on with the next story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Story 2, Dinner at Kamiya Dojo

The evening in Tokyo had been quite nice as summer was usually very warm. The heat earlier in the day had been troubling, but now nice gentle breezes were coming to the Kamiya dojo. The smell of Kenshin's cooking was filling the air and Kaoru was enjoying time outside. She had just finished her practice swings and was looking forward to a good meal when Sanosuke arrived unexpectedly.

'No doubt he wants dinner, freeloader!' She thought. While Kaoru cared for Sanosuke, she wished he could at least contribute somehow to the dojo. Especially if he was eating at her home constantly. While Kaoru was trying to get her school up and running again, she was taking time to do training and teaching lessons at several nearby dojos to bring in a bit of money. Kenshin contributed by cooking, cleaning, and doing the laundry. Yahiko was only a child but even he worked the Akabeko, partly for his training yet still he made the effort.

Without realizing it, Sanosuke had walked up close to Kaoru and was only about three feet away from her. "Hey Missy, can I use the bath?! I need one!"

Kaoru cringed at his shouting, "Sanosuke there's no need to shout! I can hear you just fine!"

"Whose shouting now?!"

Quickly, Kaoru and Sanosuke got into an argument, throwing insults back and forth at one another. The noise could be heard throughout the dojo. Words like freeloader or tomboy were being thrown around quite a bit. Yahiko sighed, "Do those two ever stop?"

Kenshin smiled, shook his head, and continued to chop the vegetables for dinner. He was in the kitchen with Yahiko, hearing the same argument as well. "It's just their way that it is. Sometimes we express affection in different ways."

Yahiko gave a surprised look, "Are you saying that Sano and Kaoru like each other?"

"Orooo!" Kenshin stopped chopping carrots, not believing what just happened. "That's not what I meant, that it is."

"But you just said affection."

"Not in the way you're thinking."

"But they're close in age and Kaoru is one of the few people who can tolerate Sano. So why not have them give it a go?"

Kenshin immediately went swirly eyed, "Orooo! How did this happen?"

Yahiko looked at him confused, "Do you mean Sano and Kaoru or this entire conversation?"

"Orooo!"

"Just take your bath already! Freeloader!" Kaoru entered the kitchen, furious with Sanosuke. "Honestly that man drives me up the wall. Why do I put up with him?"

Kenshin just smiled and tried to focus the conversation elsewhere. "Good evening Miss Kaoru. Dinner will be ready soon."

Kaoru smiled but when she sat down, she crossed her arms and huffed. Yahiko noticed this and decided to tease a bit. "So Kaoru, why are you frustrated with Sano?"

"Don't pretend with me Yahiko. You heard our entire argument outside. Therefore you know perfectly well why I am frustrated with Sano."

"Yes and Kenshin thinks its the two of you showing affection."

Kenshin went swirly-eyed again, "Orooo! Yahiko!"

Kaoru could not believe her ears, "What?! Kenshin what do you mean by that?"

Kenshin was now flustered and held up his hands in defense, nervous of Kaoru's wrath, "Well you see...Yahiko was…"

"Don't drag me into this Kenshin. You're the one who mentioned it first."

"Orooo!"

Kaoru's eyes went wide and she turned to Kenshin, "Are you getting ideas?"

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously, "Well you see...Yahiko was wondering about you and...well...Sano always fighting. I merely said it was showing...affection in a...sibling way."

Kaoru stared at Kenshin, closed her eyes, and sighed, "Honestly why do I bring men into this house." She opened her eyes once more, "Listen, I don't know what's going on but I will not tolerate false rumors. Be careful of your wording and don't tease." Kaoru looked directly at Yahiko with the final word in her sentence.

"I thought that was my job racoon."

All three turned to see Megumi standing in the doorway of the kitchen that connected to the dining room.

"Hello Miss Megumi. What brings you here this evening?"

"I stopped by to see how Sanosuke's injury coming along. He took that hard fall last week and I wanted to see how his ankle was healing. Hopefully he listened to my treatment directions."

"He's in the bath right now," Yahiko replied.

Megumi sighed, "I suppose I can wait."

"How about staying for dinner? The miso soup is almost ready."

"Thank you Sir Ken but I need to get back to the clinic shortly. If you have tea though, I'll take a cup."

Megumi then sat down at the table and put her bag next to her. "Such a busy day today at the clinic. With all the construction going on to fix the Akabeko, the men are coming in constantly. A cut here, a bruise there. Last time I had this much business it was flu season."

Kenshin put a cup of hot tea on the table for Megumi who sipped the steaming liquid. "You know Kaoru, you should meet one of these men."

Kaoru blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"You're young and somewhat attractive. These men are too. Perhaps one of them will catch your eye. Right Sir Ken?" She then winked at Kenshin with a smile.

Kenshin blushed, "Orooo! What do you mean?"

Kaoru was getting tired of Megumi even more than Sanosuke, "Megumi enough! I don't need a man. I got plenty of them driving me crazy tonight."

"I'm surprised the fox won't take any of these men for herself." All four turned to see Sanosuke fresh out of the bath, his hair still wet. "You ain't bad looking fox,"

"Just in time for dinner Sano. It will be ready soon that it will."

Sano made his way to the table and sat next to Megumi. "So what brings you here? Staying for dinner?"

"I came to look at your ankle but seeing as you just took a bath, perhaps I should wait till later. Kaoru and Sir Ken I will stay for dinner."

Kaoru felt a headache coming on, 'Great. Now I have to deal with this.'

Noticing her headache, Kenshin moved towards Kaoru and felt her forehead. "Miss Kaoru are you getting a fever? Perhaps Miss Megumi can look at you."

Kaoru blushed and Megumi noticed, "Perhaps another man has already caught your eye." She gave a small smile and a sly look that made Kaoru turn red like a tomato. Suddenly, she balled her fist and turned to Megumi.

"What are you talking about?! What is with everyone today?! Do you all have romance on the brain?!"

Yahiko just sighed, "Don't ask me. Kenshin brought up romance in the first place."

Kenshin went swirly-eyed once more, "Oro!"

"Sure you were Kenshin. I was sitting right here with you. When you started to talk about Kaoru, Sano, and affection."

Sanosuke went wide-eyed, "What?! Missy and I?!"

Kenshin could not take it anymore and just wanted to get swallowed up in a dark hole, never to come out, "Oroooo!"

"Oh my! I didn't know the racoon has it n her. I suggested just one man but now two. You have quite the reputation. Hohoho!"

Kaoru was now fuming. Between false rumors, misunderstandings, and Megumi's teasings, it was all she could take. Not to mention the weather was affecting her mood badly. "What is with everyone today?!"

Sanosuke patted Kaoru's shoulder to settle her down, "Now don't worry Missy,everything will be fine. I could take you out on a date and we'll enjoy the life. What do you say?"

Sanosuke meant it as a joke but Kaoru had enough. She turned around, took one good swing at Sanosuke, and knocked him down flat.

"Orooo! Miss Kaoru!"

Yahiko stood up quickly to look at Sanosuke lying down flat on his back from Kaoru's hard punch. "You should be more worried about Sano then Kaoru. She's the one who knocked him down."

Megumi sighed as she took a final sip of tea, "I suppose I should check that ankle now. Along with the face."

An hour later, all had calmed down and everyone was eating. The soup was perfect on a cool summer evening along with delicious rice cakes and tea. Kaoru had stopped grumbling, Yahiko kept quiet, while the rest did as well. Especially Sanosuke, whose nose now had a bandage covering it.

"I was only teasing Missy."

Kaoru's back straightened and she put down her finished plate, "Kenshin do you need help with the dishes?"

"No Miss Kaoru."

"Then I'll take my leave. It's time for my bath. If you'll excuse me. Have a good night everyone."

Kaoru then left to her bath while Yahiko decided to collect yesterday's laundry and Kenshin did dishes. It was now Sanosuke and Megumi left.

"I'm surprised you didn't tease Missy."

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day. How is your nose feeling?"

Sanosuke touched the bandaged area, "Still stings. Missy can sure throw a punch."

"You really shouldn't tease her."

"Neither should you."

"That's just me." Megumi continued to sip her tea while Sanosuke looked at her. His features became a bit softer.

"You should just tell him how you feel. Kenshin is fond of you."

Megumi stopped sipping and closed her eyes. 'So he noticed why I was teasing her specifically.'

"Not as fond as he is of Kaoru. He looks at her in a way that he never could with me."

Sanosuke looked at Megumi once more and felt sympathetic towards her. It could not be easy with unrequited love. "You really aren't a bad looking woman. You could turn heads if you looked. My friend Tsunan thinks you're a looker."

Megumi then got aggravated, "Setting me up with a gambler? How original."

"Hey! That man is loyal to a fault. You'd be lucky to have him."

Soon the two were arguing over Tsunan, dating, and Sanosuke's injury as Kenshin overheard the noise. He looked to Kaoru as she got into the bath house. He smiled.

'Perhaps someday, I will tell you the truth. The truth of what I feel.'

End


	3. Chapter 3: Cleaning the Dojo

Author's Note: Sadly I do not know what the proper cleaning of a dojo floor is like but this idea came to me and I decided to go with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Story 3, Cleaning the Dojo

Kaoru wiped the sweat from her brow as she got down to the floor again with her brush. She made back and forth movements with the brush, leaving soap suds behind on the floor's surface. There was desperation in her movements to clean the surface, even getting into the cracks. Kaoru had noticed the dirt and grim on the floors lately, and was desperate to get it clean. She had never been a neat freak, but to keep her dojo clean meant everything, especially with new students coming for training.

Kaoru wiped the sweat from her brow once more and looked down at the spot she had just scrubbed. She smiled, happy that this section was complete. However, she sighed when realizing there was still more to do. Despite getting up early this morning, the dojo was a challenge and needed at least an extra person or two. Kenshin was busy with food preparation and groceries. So getting his help for cleaning the dojo was impossible. The same could be said of Yahiko. The young boy had decided to take a morning shift at the Akabeko so asking for his help was not possible either.

So, Kaoru instead began to work on the floor herself in the morning. The process of the washing was a long process with hot water preparation, scrubbing, and then polishing. It was her biggest project but she was determined to get the surface cleaned.

'My muscles already feel sore from the scrubbing I've done,' Kaoru thought.

She rubbed her right shoulder and began moving it in a circular motion to get her blood flowing, and soothing the ache. Kaoru then took a clean rag and wiped off the area she had just cleaned. She watched as the rag picked up the soapy water and dried the spot with ease. She smiled at the shine it made, but when looking at the rest of the dojo, frowned.

'I still have a lot to do.'

Kaoru got up off the floor and began to move to the next spot for cleaning. Once more she got down on the floor and began scrubbing, this time with both hands. She continued the cleaning for at least an hour until finally getting to the last spot.

'Good! I've made it to the final area. Soon it will be completely clean.'

Kaoru smiled, moved her shoulders in a circular motion, wiped the sweat from her brow, and began to scrub the last space. She hummed to herself, happy that the floor would finally be cleaned. Once she finished scrubbing, Kaoru took her rag and began to wipe and polish the area. She smiled looking at the finished shine and sighed with relief.

'Finally! It's done! Now this week's training will be perfect thanks to this clean floor.'

Kaoru continued to smile and then got up to leave the dojo with the pail of soapy water, the brush, and the rag that was used. Going to a secluded part of the dojo, Kaoru dumped the water out of its bucket and placed the brush into the pail. She then rung out the wet rag and felt grossed out. It was wet, cold, and dirty. She could feel its slight grime.

'Yuk! I better wash my hands.'

Kaoru put the rag into the bucket and then picked up the pail, placing it in an area for later use at the end of the week.

'I'll clean the rag later,' she thought.

Kaoru went to wash her hands and then she would make some tea for a job well done until she heard a noise. Turning, Kaoru saw Yahiko coming into the dojo after finishing his work that morning. Then she began to go into a panic. Yahiko was about to enter her newly cleaned dojo floor.

"Yahiko! Don't you dare go into that dojo! I just cleaned it!"

Yahiko turned to her and huffed, "Relax. I won't go and ruin the floor. I want to practice my swings."

Kaoru ran up to him, "Don't you dare! That floor is newly clean for this week's lessons! I have five new students coming in for basic training. I need a spotless floor when they arrive!"

"Okay, okay. No need to shout! I'll just grab the bokken from my room and practice outside."

Kaoru sighed, "Thank you!"

Once Yahiko left to his room, Kaoru shut her eyes to concentrate and calm herself. 'I worked hard on that floor. No one is going to get it dirty right now.'

"Good afternoon Miss Kaoru. Such a lovely day that it is."

Kaoru turned to see Kenshin approaching her with groceries, "Kenshin. It is a lovely day yes. Perfect day to clean the dojo floor."

Kenshin turned his head to take a look at the newly cleaned floor and was impressed. The surface sparkled and shined, showing a bit of his reflection. "It is a wonderful job you did that it is. The training for this week will go off smoothly no doubt."

"I believe it will. Getting those new students was difficult, but I am so happy to have them. It sparked a need to clean the floor and now they will come tomorrow to find a nice shine. Like it was brand new."

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru's enthusiasm. She had been excited all week for these students to come in or training. Until now, Kaoru had been struggling to get some business into the dojo and now to see her eyes bright and shiny with excitement was a wonderful sight to see.

'It seems she has more of a spark back now,' Kenshin smiled as he continued to look at her.

Kaoru stared back at him, "Something wrong?"

Kenshin continued to smile, "Nothing. You did a wonderful job but I must go a start lunch."

Kenshin left to the kitchen in order to prepare the meal as Kaoru watched him go. She smiled and turned back to the floor. It was still shining and sparkling. She felt pride for a job well done.

End

Thank You and Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Night on the Town

Author's Note: So far I am enjoying writing these short stories. Each one is helping to get my creative juices flowing. Now if only I can work better on time management, especially with other stories, everything would be smoother.

Author's Note 2: For the story, $10 in 1878 is equivalent to $238.10 in 2015 ( ). Japanese Curry Rice is a popular dish in Japan and was introduced in the Meiji Era by the British ( . . /life/2011/08/26/food/curry-its-more-japanese-than-you-think/). Gambling game information came from various sites.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Story 4, Night on the Town

"Are you sure we should be going out this late Sano? It is a strange time to be traveling."

"It's only up the street from the dojo. It's not as if we are backpacking up Mount Asama. Otherwise we'd be dead."

"Oro?" Kenshin smiled nervously, "Why travel up a volcano? Then again we are entering a dangerous situation."

Sanosuke turned to Kenshin and looked at him with frustration, "I don't understand? Why would you think this was dangerous?"

"We are entering a gambling house."

"So?"

"Do you want to lose more money you do not have?"

Sanosuke stared at Kenshin and grunted. When he asked Kenshin to come out tonight, Sanosuke knew he would get some kind of lecture. Was there really anything wrong with having a little fun once and awhile? "Hey we're here for a fun night. Let's enjoy. You never relax."

"Oro? I do relax."

"Yes with laundry, cooking, and occasional swordsmanship practice. You still need some fun though. Gambling can bring that out."

"By losing all my money?" Kenshin said as he narrowed his eyes at Sanosuke.

Sanosuke was not going to take a lecture tonight. He planned to have a good time and wanted Kenshin to have one as well. "Now come on. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Not a gambling house."

"At least have a drink."

Kenshin pondered for a moment and then sighed, resigning himself to his fate, "Perhaps a sake."

"That's the spirit!"

Kenshin and Sanosuke entered the gambling house to find it very busy. People were drinking, the dices were rolling, and everyone was putting down their bets hoping to win big. The two found a nearby table and quickly ordered two sakes.

"Do you want something to eat Kenshin?"

"No thank you. The sake will be just fine."

"Alright then I'll have an order of curry rice. It's a decent size so if you get hungry when he can share."

Kenshin smiled at Sanosuke's thoughtfulness and the waiter left with the order. Then Kenshin watched as Sanosuke pulled out his money, anxious to start gambling.

"Sano, I'll take care of the food and drink order. That way you can save your money for gambling."

"Why take care of the order? I invited you. It's my treat."

"Well given your tab at Akabeko, this would be easier."

"You are really sarcastic tonight."

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head, "I'm just trying to be cautious. Make sure you do not overspend."

"Caution won't make you have any fun."

"Neither will going broke."

Sanosuke lightly slammed his head on the table as the waiter put down their drinks, ignoring the conversation. "Why are you doing this to me? Can't we have fun without a lecture. I got paid yesterday for some work I did on the docks the other day."

Kenshin's eyes grew wide, "You? Work? For what?"

"Helping to load some supplies on the ships for transfer. Fixing the floors on two boats. Temporary I know but helped to get enough for a night on the town."

"How much did you get?"

"Ten dollars."

Kenshin's eyes went wide, "Ten dollars? That's quite a bit of money. No wonder you're ordering the curry rice. It's the most expensive dish on the menu."

"Hey I worked hard. Why not treat myself."

"I know, but you have so much debt."

"Why do you think I'm gambling? To get more money."

"But you risk losing more."

Before Sanosuke could answer, the curry rice arrived. It was a steamy hot dish with rice, vegetables, and delicious curry sauce. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke smelled the aroma of the food, and the waiter was kind enough to leave two plates and chopsticks.

"He gave us an extra plate. Sure you don't want any?"

Kenshin smiled and took the plate, "Perhaps a small portion wouldn't hurt."

Sanosuke smiled and began to split the dish with Kenshin. The two dug into the delicious meal and sipped their sake. Soon they were talking about everything, from what they did that day to some interesting things that happened with their friends. A particular source of amusement was Yahiko attempting to learn a new technique by Kaoru only to fall flat on his face.

"I tell you Kenshin it was the funniest thing. Then Yahiko got all angry and yelled, 'You stupid bird head!,' and then tried to attack me with his bokken. I held him off though. A good advantage of being tall is that you can handle short people better."

Kenshin gave a small laugh, "I wouldn't get too confident. Yahiko will at some point sprout up. He may get you at some point when height will not be a factor."

Sanosuke closed his eyes and sighed, "True. He will be eleven soon, then twelve. Eventually he will be fifteen and considered a grown man. Genpuku. He'll go far though if he keeps a good head on his shoulders."

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled, "I think he will. At some point he will start to mature more. It may not seem that way now, but he will."

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke sat in silence. Then they started to finish their meal and drinks. Sanosuke thought a bit about Kenshin and his talk of maturity. Perhaps even he could start to do so. He was after all nineteen.

"You know Kenshin. Perhaps I will play just two dollars worth of games instead. This meal alone will cost us the same amount."

Kenshi was surprised by Sanosuke's statement. 'Only two dollars worth of play? What's going on?'

Sanosuke put down his money, "Here's six dollars. Keep it with you tonight. Tomorrow I'll put that towards paying off my tab at the Akabeko. Not before I have some fun though. Last chance. Want in?"

Kenshin simply smiled back softly, "No. I'll observe though."

"Alright." Sanosuke got up from the table to start his gambling. He put down one dollar at a table and began to play a new dice game that just started. He quickly began winning a few dollars when his numbers began coming up as winners.

After Kenshin paid for the meal, he went over to see that Sanosuke was playing Chō-Han Bakuchi, a popular dice game in which two standard six-sided dice are overturned on the floor and players place money on whether or not the numbers are a sum total of even or odd. Kenshin was impressed that Sanosuke was succeeding. It had already been five games and Sanosuke had managed to get three extra dollars from his winnings.

"Hey dealer! This guy is cheating."

Sanosuke looked up to stare at a middle aged man smoking a cigar and puffing the smoke in a nearby participant's face. The man was dressed in a samurai outfit and his face had a couple of scars, indicating years of hard fighting. 'Most likely from war or individual fights,' Sanosuke thought.

"Sir, I am dealing this game myself. I can assure no cheating is going on with this gentleman."

"Why you?" The man said as he attempted to grab the dealer by the shirt collar.

With his quick reflexes, Sanosuke stopped the man from attacking the dealer by placing a hand in front of the assailant's fist. "Knock it off. I am not cheating, but apparently you think otherwise. I'll leave with my winnings. Although I like a good fight, tonight I'm with my friend. Until now we have had a good time and I don't wish to spoil it."

With that Sanosuke got up from the game and took his winnings, which were double checked by a separate dealer nearby. Kenshin followed Sanosuke out and the two began walking into the dark of night.

"Sorry about tonight Kenshin. As you are aware, the gambling games can get a bit intense. Some people can't stand to lose."

Kenshin simply smiled, "It is okay that it is. I must admit to having a fun time tonight. I was impressed with your maturity back there."

Sanosuke looked at him in surprise, "Well I am nineteen. I should be a bit more responsible. I'll still be me though."

Kenshin smiled thoughtfully, "I know. I like you that way sometimes though. Try not to change too much."

With that, the two went back towards their destinations. The next morning they met at the dojo where Kaoru and Yahiko fainted in surprise to learn that Sanosuke had actually used his earnings to pay off some of his tab at the Akabeko.

"Really? Why are they so surprised?"

While Sanosuke could not understand their reaction, Kenshin could.

'Let's enjoy another nice evening again soon Sanosuke.'

End

Thank you for reading! Please review! Drop me a PM!


	5. Chapter 5: A Moonlight Night

**Author's Note:** This story takes place between the Kyoto Arc and the Jinchuu Arc. A little side story involving Kenshin and Kaoru under a moonlight night. Subtle words that at times say so much.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 5, A Moonlight Night

* * *

The night air was crisp and the stars were shining brightly as Kenshin looked above to find nothing but open sky. He felt at peace, content for the first time in years. Now at the Kamiya Dojo is where he would be staying for some time, perhaps longer. The battle with the Juppongatana had ended a month ago and Kenshin's wounds had left scars. Ones that would fade into faint lines someday.

"Kenshin? What are you doing out here?"

Kenshin turned his head to the left and saw Kaoru staring at him. Her dark hair was in a low braid and she was dressed comfortably in sleepwear. He could tell by Kaoru's look that she had concern. While she had remained all happy smiles through Kyoto and their journey, Kenshin had noticed the change in Kaoru. She was still the same person in some ways, brave and strong-willed, but more mature than before.

Kenshin smiled, "I was looking at the sky that I was. It is a lovely night."

"Late night though. You should be getting some sleep," she said. Kaoru then sat down next to Kenshin and stared up at the same stars. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

"Are you cold Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned to Kenshin, "No. Just looking at the sky. It is a lovely night. Look at the moon. It's shining very bright."

Kenshin looked up and smiled. Kaoru was right, the moon was shining. So bright that it was casting a brilliant light along the small path in the yard.

"I remember nights like this when I was traveling. If I could not find a place to stay, I would camp out under the stars. It was always so beautiful."

Kaoru stared at him, "I never traveled much except recently to Kyoto. I think father sheltered me too much."

"He was probably just concerned for you. Besides, you seem to be pretty independent. Have been for as long as I've known you."

"Being on my own for a long time helped. Father was a good man but not much of a nurturer. Mother was though, at least from the few memories I have."

"You must have some good memories though."

Kaoru only stared at the sky, "Still fuzzy though."

A silence fell between the two before Kaoru spoke again, "Do you have any memories of family?"

Kenshin pondered for a moment, "Not very happy ones. My family and I were poor. Peasants. All died when I was still a child. After that life was not easy. My only thought was to continue on and survive."

Kaoru stared at him, listening to every word. It was the first time she could recall Kenshin being so open with her about anything, especially his past. She wanted to know more and remember every moment.

Kenshin continued, "That is what I did. Survive. There was only one time where I felt happiness during the war."

"What was it?" Kaoru asked with a smile. It quickly faltered when she noticed Kenshin's face. He looked sad. Depressed. 'How can that be?'

"A time that I cherish but it ended badly. Thinking about it is still hard to do. I try to block it out because it's hard."

Kaoru covered Kenshin's hand to give him comfort, "You don't have to talk about it."

Kenshin looked down at Kaoru's hand and smiled. He patted her hand and turned back to the sky, "Once war ended I felt free to finally be who I wanted to be. I was eighteen then. However the weight of my sins was heavy and I felt the only way to atone was to wander. Help people along the way."

"You have. Look at all you have done for everyone here."

"I feel as if I have put you all in danger though."

"We care about you Kenshin. You mean a lot to us. You have helped us in so many ways and changed all our lives for the better."

"So have you," Kenshin replied. He stared at her with a smile, taking note of her features. Creamy skin, sapphire eyes, and dark hair. It was a face that said so much about her kindness and purity. It was that along with her bravery and acceptance of his past that attracted him to her in the first place. 'How did I get this lucky?'

Kaoru simply smiled back, "We should get back inside. It will be morning soon and you still need your rest."

Kenshin nodded and the two said their goodnights before heading back to their respective rooms. Kaoru settled into her futon and lay down looking at the ceiling. She smiled, thinking about her talk with Kenshin. In her romantic fantasy, she thought about the lovely scenery she and Kenshin had a few moments ago. The perfect time for her to confess to him all she felt about him. His red silky hair, violet eyes, and warm smile had captivated her from the moment they met. It was his kindness, wisdom, and selfless attitude that won her heart.

Kaoru wished so badly to tell him how she felt, but now was not the time. The battle in Kyoto still weighed heavily and judging by her conversation with Kenshin, there was still more that they needed to talk about. More that they needed to go through.

'One day maybe we will. One day I will tell you how I feel.'

 **End**


	6. Chapter 6: My Scars Tell a Story

**Author's Note:** This story takes place in the Jinchuu Arc, shortly after the battle with Enishi. It's an idea that came to me about Kenshin's scars from years of battle and tragedy. When I reread the series and looked more closely at Kenshin's past, I felt it fitting to focus on how scars tell a story.

This will be my a small angst chapter with spoilers for the Jinchuu Arc if you haven't seen nor read it. Some depictions of violence are here but extremely mild.

In addition, the next few chapters in this short story collection will be on the lighter side with a bit more humor.

Now onto the story….

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 6, My Scars Tell a Story

* * *

"I will clean up the dishes Kenshin. Why not make a bath for yourself," Kaoru said as she began to wash the dishes.

"Oro? But Miss Kaoru, I should be doing the dishes. This one sees that task as part of the chores."

Kaoru simply smiled, "You still need to rest and let your wounds heal. Aoshi, Misao, and the others are helping out with chores. In fact, Aoshi put some wood in the bath house a short time ago so it should be ready."

"Oro? Okay, if you are sure."

"I am."

So Kenshin left the kitchen to find the bath already prepared. Aoshi had placed the fire in the bath house and prepared the water while he got a fresh change of clothes. When Kenshin entered the bath house, he tested the water and began to strip his clothes before soaking in the tub. Adjusting to the temperature, Kenshin relaxed and began washing up.

The last two days had been the first time he could remove his bandages and allow his skin to breathe. The stitches on some of his wounds had been removed and it felt nice to no longer see the threads, despite faint pink lines that were left behind, no doubt turning into scars over time.

As he washed his body, Kenshin grazed his fingers over the marks that marred his body. The scars that told his story. He frowned. The memories offered plenty of stories, most of them painful reminders. Kenshin first touched the scar that was above his right knee. It was a scar he received in his youth before his family died. He had fallen off a rock while playing and got a scrap. Unfortunately, the wound was a little deeper than it should have been as a piece of shard on the ground made a small cut. He could recall his mother's worried cries as she treated the wound. The family could barely afford food let alone a doctor, so the first aid Kenshin's mother could use was all she could do.

Kenshin lowered his head as he stared at the water and removed his finger from the scar. Thinking about his family was not something he normally did. At times he could barely remember his mother's face or voice. Even that of his father's was hard to recall. The only memory that Kenshin could recall was their sudden deaths to colhera and then being sold into slavery.

Kenshin shook his head as he tried to rid the painful memories of his childhood away from his mind. Thinking about his childhood was never an easy thing. He touched the scar on his left shin that had faded over the years. The scar was from his early days of training with Hiko. Kenshin was still learning how to master a sword when during his first few weeks, he became careless. Similar to his youth, Kenshin had slipped and his shin hit the sharp edge of a rock. He recalled the blood and gaping wound. Hiko thankfully brought Kenshin to the doctor who stitched up the injury and allowed it to heal over time.

Feeling the faintness of the scar, Kenshin recalled the reason why it happened. He had been standing on the rock practicing swings when the slip happened. He had lost his footing, but Hiko was not happy about it. Kenshin got a good scolding that day and from then on never went near another rock with a sword. As an adult, he began to do it more but steadily watched his footing.

Kenshin then washed his back and came to the left shoulder where he felt the faint mark of Shishio Makoto's bite and moved to the right chest with a burn mark from him. The battle had been a painful one. Kenshin recalled having gone through two battles before with Soujiro Seta and Aoshi Shinomori. All three battles had left scars on his back and torso that were still fresh. In combination with other wounds from years of fighting, so many scars could be felt as his hands washed his skin. Marks from sword slashes and burn marks had marred his skin completely.

Kenshin then moved his hand to the scar on his stomach from Shishio's sword and cringed when remembering the piercing pain from the stab. It was amazing that the wound missed his vital organs. He then traced the diagonal line along his torso, the one Enishi Yukishiro gave him. Another sharp and piercing pain that made him cringe.

'Those battles were the toughest I have ever faced. Am I to face more in the future?'

Kenshin placed a finger to his left hand where he found the mark from his battle with Saito just months before. The sharp edge of Saito's broken sword hit his hand so hard that it created a deep cut. Then there was a more recent scar still waiting to fade on his right shoulder. A gunshot wound from Heishin Woo when he briefly went mad on the island where Kaoru was being held. Kenshin continued to rub his hands along more scars until he came to his left cheek.

Kenshin traced the line that went straight down to his cheek, the one he received from Akira Kyisato. Akira was a decent swordsman, but not a highly skilled one. Yet he managed to mark Kenshin with the first deep cut he received as an assassin. Akira's will to live had impressed Kenshin and little did he know that this killing would set in motion a change in his life forever.

Kenshin then traced the diagonal line across his left cheek that connected Akira's mark. The line received from the knife Tomoe was holding when trying to defend him in a battle, only for her to die by his sword. Kenshin lowered his head and felt a pain within his heart. Although he had now come to terms with his past, Kenshin still felt pain when thinking of Tomoe. She had a big impact on his life and helped him realize his original goal to help people in the new era.

'How it could come to that I can never understand. It was so quick and you came out of nowhere before I could see even see you. But I know that you did love me in the end. I will always love you.'

"Kenshin are you almost finished? You've been in there for a long time."

At hearing Kaoru's voice, Kenshin snapped out of his thoughts, "This one will be out in a minute."

Kenshin then got out of the tub very slowly and dried himself off before slipping into a clean pair of clothes. He then went into the kitchen to find Kaoru putting away the dishes.

"Hello Kenshin! I can make you some tea," Kaoru said. She smiled at him but then frowned, "You will remember to be careful though. Your wounds are still healing. I can put some clean bandages on you later."

Kenshin looked up at Kaoru as she got herself busy making tea. He never asked for it nor remembered agreeing, but the thought of tea on a cool fall night sounded good. As Kenshin stared at Kaoru, he recalled their time in the early summer when they spent a lovely evening under the moonlight. It was a happy moment that he continued to cherish before the arrival of Enishi Yukishiro.

"Are you fine with a cup Kenshin? I am making one myself."

Kenshin smiled, "Thank you. I would love a cup."

Kaoru returned a similar smile, "Great." She then noticed the large diagonal slash on his chest. The one he received from Enishi and her eyes softened.

Kenshin noticed her change in eyes and covered his chest to hide the scars, "Still noticeable. I am hoping it will fade soon."

Kaoru shook her head, realizing her stare, "It was a pretty bad wound. I still have a scar above my left knee from when I climbed a tree. I lost my footing and fell pretty hard. Thankfully it was a short fall otherwise I would have had a broken bone."

Kenshin simply stared at her and Kaoru felt nervous, "Not that it compares to you I mean."

Kaoru rubbed the back of her neck, feeling bad for staring at Kenshin's scar. Ever since returning from the island, Kaoru had been concerned for Kenshin's wounds. She had been trying to treat the injuries as best as she could and wanted to make sure Kenshin was alright. Then Kenshin's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"I feel that scars tell a story. My story anyway. I've never thought about them much lately, but after everything that has happened I've been thinking about them more."

"You've been through a lot. Especially your body and heart. I wish...well…"

Kaoru then felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. Kenshin held her tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt so small in his arms and the her scent of Jasmine filled his nostrils. A comforting smell that made him smile.

"I will be going to Kyoto soon. Much sooner than I thought. It's there that I feel my scars will really begin to heal for the better."

Kaoru smiled and hugged Kenshin back. She loved his clean scent and the way he gently held her. He was the kindest person she had ever met and, to feel and see his scars brought a lump to her throat.

'Yes. Your scars do tell a story, but each will soon only be a memory. A memory of your past. Let the present and future be fonder memories though. We'll do it together. You and I.'

 **End**

Thank you and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Hiko at the Aoiya

**Author's Note:** This story takes place towards the end of the Kyoto Arc, shortly after the defeat of Shishio Makoto. I wanted to try and begin writing more of the supporting/minor characters into this collection and decide to give a try with Hiko Seijuro. This story is more between Sanosuke and Hiko as they engage in brief conversation with some serious moments and light hearted humor.

Now onto the story….

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 7, Hiko at the Aoiya

* * *

It had been three weeks since the battle with Shishio Makoto and the wounds of Kenshin and Sanosuke were healing up nicely. The two stood outside the Aoiya, chatting and getting some fresh air, when a voice interrupted them.

"Well if it isn't my idiot apprentice. You're lucky that the enemies are defeated. Being out in the open can make you vulnerable."

Kenshin and Sanosuke turned around to find a towering man with long dark hair and a white cape carrying a bottle of sake.

Kenshin's eyes widened, "Master? What are you doing here?"

Hiko just smiled, "Is there something wrong with visiting my idiot apprentice?"

"Well, it's just that you never visit anyone."

"Tonight I am. Your friends invited me over for a little celebration. I brought sake. Remember to always bring good sake."

Sanosuke stared at the man Kenshin claimed was his master, _'So this must be Hiko Seijuro. He's big. Tall, muscular. Seems to be wielding a lot of power.'_

"Kenshin who is this guy? Is he really your master?"

Hiko frowned, "Hmph. Of course I am. This idiot apprentice of mine learned all the skills of Hiten Mitsurugi from me, even if he still struggled to be as good as me. He never could though."

Sanosuke gritted his teeth at the comment, _'Conceited isn't he?'_

Kenshin sighed, "Yes Sano, this is my master Hiko Seijuro."

Hiko looked at Sanosuke and wondered about the man who stood next to his apprentice. He was tall and lanky but looked like a good fighter.

"Another friend of yours?"

"Yes, Sanosuke Sagara. Followed me to Tokyo as well."

"So my apprentice really is popular. First the girl and boy then this idiot."

"Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!" Sanosuke shouted. He was already getting irritated by Hiko.

Kenshin tried his best to calm Sanosuke down by standing between him and Hiko, "Now, now Sano. That's just Master's way that it is. I am glad you came Master. Thank you for helping them when the other members of the Juppongata came."

"Well I needed to show my superior skills. After all, it's been a while since I had a good fight."

Sanosuke sighed, _'This guy is very arrogant. Then again he is the one who trained Kenshin to be a skilled sword fighter.'_ He took the fishbone out of his mouth and tossed it to the ground.

"So you're the one that helped them. The kid said you had skills."

"Hmph. Hiten Mitsurugi is an extremely effective skill, just look at my idiot apprentice."

"Master!"

"Why keep calling him an idiot? This man just saved all of Japan!"

"Yes, but he's still a fool in some respects."

"Kenshin. Sano. Dinner will be ready soon, why not...Oh...hello."

All three men looked up to the front door to find Kaoru Kamiya dressed in a purple kimono and wearing an apron.

Hiko smiled, "Hello. I came as invited and brought sake. Always remember to bring good sake."

Kaoru smiled, "Thank you. It was nice of you to come and celebrate with us. Everyone will be glad to see you."

Hiko smiled, "Of course. Everyone is always glad to see me."

 _'Very conceited,'_ Sanosuke thought.

Kenshin returned the same thought, _'Too much ego.'_

* * *

With everyone now inside, the dinner was served and all could enjoy a good meal. There was a celebration at the Aoiya every night since the victory over Shishio and the Juppongata. However, due to his severe injuries, it was one of the rare times Kenshin could join them. Hiko took some sips of sake as he watched the amusement before him.

 _'More proof that my idiot apprentice is popular. He always did have an agreeable personality.'_

"Hey! You! Lets have a drink."

Hiko looked to the sound of the voice and saw Sanosuke with a cup in his hand, a jug of sake in the other.

"Hmph. You seem to be in the mood for more than just drinking."

Sanosuke stared at him, "I admit to having a few drinking games in the past but with everything that has happened, I am drinking for pleasure."

Hiko smiled, "As do I. Besides, drinking games are for children."

"Well I am nineteen. I'll pour myself a cup. Join me if you wish."

As Sanosuke poured the sake, Hiko could only stare at the man who wore the jacket with 'evil' marked on the back. Hiko wondered why his pupil would be friends with a young man who had appeared to have been in one too many fights. Then again as Hiko looked around he could see that Kenshin had an odd group of friends. Yet they all rallied around to help him when he needed them the most.

"Tell me though, why stop the drinking games?"

Sanosuke looked at Hiko and smiled, "Well, I can't say I have fully stopped, but when I made a decision to get stronger I had to put aside childish games. I needed to be more responsible too. A lot of that had to do with Kenshin and in a way the others. I was a bit lost a while back but they helped pull me through."

Hiko smiled, "I see. So, no more drinking games then?"

Sanosuke stared at Hiko and became more curious about this man. A conceited person who taught Kenshin everything he knew. Sanosuke smiled, "Tempting, but I'll pass and continue drinking for pleasure."

"Then let's have a cup together. After all, it was you who helped to assist Kenshin."

"Done!"

* * *

Hiko and Sanosuke took their sips of sake, watching as everyone continued their celebrating. Kenshin was smiling and drinking tea as Kaoru served him more rice. Yahiko and Misao were happily chowing down on rice cakes, Megumi sipped tea, and the rest continued to sing and drink. The only person missing was Aoshi who took up meditating and temple each day since returning to the Aoiya.

Hiko turned to Sanosuke, "Tell me something. The girl and the boy gave me a lot on Kenshin's wandering and what they think of him. How about you? Tell me about my idiot apprentice."

Sanosuke gritted his teeth, "Why call him an idiot?!"

"He's my apprentice. I'll call him whatever I like."

"Ex-apprentice. He left years ago and recently mastered the final technique. More importantly, Kenshin's not an idiot. A fool recently but not an idiot."

Hiko closed his eyes, "I see."

"What I mean by fool is that he left Tokyo without any farewells or see you around. Not even asking for help. I'm suppose to be the pain yet there he was. Only person he said bye to was Missy."

Hiko smiled and gave a knowing look to Kenshin and Kaoru, "Yes, but it was to protect everyone he cares for. He's had a hard life. Be patient with him."

Sanosuke stared at Hiko, "We all have at one point. I at least try to say my goodbyes. Pushed me a little harder to be stronger though, be more than his weakness."

"Seems you have respect for my pupil and a lot to prove. Let's enjoy another drink."

Sanosuke smiled, "Now you're talking."

And so Sanosuke and Hiko began to drink several more cups, bringing the total to five. Only Megumi, Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, and Yahiko were sober enough to watch the two men engage in excessive drink. After the fifth drink, Hiko appeared perfectly normal while Sanosuke was starting to get dizzy.

"Perhaps we should end this. You're looking a bit dizzy."

Sanosuke just smiled, "I can still go for another two or three."

HIko frowned, "I can see why you and Kenshin are friends. Both idiots."

Sanosuke gritted his teeth, "Idiots who helped save Japan from Shishio Makoto and his gang!" So angry by Hiko's comment, Sanosuke banged his injured hand on the table and cringed with pain.

"You bird brain! That hand is still recovering! Stop overexerting yourself or you will damage it!"

Sanosuke turned to a fuming Megumi, "No need to shout fox. I'll rest it . Promise."

"Hmph. You never listen," Megumi said. She was irritated by Sanosuke's stubbornness and lack of taking instruction to heal his hand.

"Come on Megumi. It was a slight hit on the table."

Megumi sighed, "Still I better check it to be safe. If anything it will stop you from drinking more than you can handle."

"I've handled plenty of sake before."

"You've only just begun to get the medication I gave you out of your system. That's why you feel so dizzy after so many drinks. Come on, I'll take you in the back area."

With that Sanosuke and Megumi headed to the back where she could look more closely at his hand. When they were out of sight, everyone continued in the celebration as Hiko continued to sip his sixth sake cup. Kenshin left his seat to take the empty one beside Hiko.

"Master. Sano is far from an idiot. When I first met him I thought him overconfident but he is very strong. He was the first person I met in years who could withstand several of Hiten Mitsurugi techniques. And Sano is quite effective in a fist fight. You should have seen how he handled Anji and others."

"I have no doubts of his skills. I could tell that your friend seemed to be a good fighter. Everyone here is expect for that doctor. Not that she couldn't learn but her skills are different and necessary. She seems to handle herself well."

Kenshin smiled, "Miss Megumi is very talented in medicine."

"I was also impressed by what everyone here did at the Aoiya. You have a good group of friends and allies."

Kenshin was a bit surprised by his master's honesty in his personal life but smiled, "Yes. I'm sorry that I doubted them. It's not that they are weak but I worry."

"You need to stop worrying so much. It's okay to be concerned but sometimes people can handle themselves. These people with you tonight are the ones who trust and believe in you. Believe in them."

"I do. I trust them completely."

Hiko smiled, "Good. I didn't want to have to beat it into your head while you're still recovering."

Kenshin sighed, 'You never change.'

"I'm back, but no more drinking. Doctor's orders."

Kenshin and Hiko looked at Sanosuke who had a newly wrapped bandage on his right hand.

"Listen to me from now on and your hand will survive. Bird brain."

Fed up, Megumi sat down at her seat and began to finish the rest of her meal.

Hiko decided to pour another cup of sake and began to sip, "This will be my final cup. I have to get going soon. I never could stay in one place for long with so many crowds."

Kenshin just sighed and decided to go back to his seat with Kaoru. In the meantime, Hiko observed the group and listened to the noise. He never liked this, even in his youth before beginning the training in Hiten Mitsurugi. He preferred solitude and isolation, but still kept to the school's principles when needed. He looked over at Kenshin and smiled.

Although he never showed it, Hiko had been worried about Kenshin over the years. Worried for what his soul had become when he became a hitokiri. When meeting Kenshin again after so many years, all Hiko felt was anger towards what happened so long ago. Then when Kenshin's friends told of what the former hitokiri had been doing as a wanderer, Hiko felt relief. Glad that Kenshin had seen better and tried to atone. Yet there was one final lesson Hiko needed to teach Kenshin aside from the last technique, the value of his own life.

 _'I'm glad you found it. It was in these people that you could find the value in your own life. You still have much to learn about life. You still need to deal with the sins of your past. Maybe now you finally can. Perhaps you are not such an idiot after all.'_

 **End**

I admit this is not my best effort at a short story. It first began as a drinking game between Sanosuke and Hiko but it was not coming out well. Instead I decided to go in a different direction of what might happen if Hiko had joined in the celebrations at the Aoiya after the defeat of Shishio.. I also decided to combine some humor involving Sanosuke talking to Hiko and a bit of Megumi in the mix. In addition, I wanted to briefly focus on Hiko's final lesson to Kenshin: the will to live and the value of his own life. It is one of my favorite parts to the Kyoto Arc and a valuable lesson that Kenshin needed to learn in order for him to survive.

I have better storylines planned that will be more lighthearted and not too focused on continuations of the RK story itself. Similar to what I had been doing at the beginning.

I hope you have enjoyed this story though.

Thank you and please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Kaoru the Chef

**Author's Note:** So for this story I decided to get back to more simplistic, fun stories. In my rediscovery of Rurouni Kenshin I went into something a little different for this collection. Now I plan to get back to more humorous like stories with the Kenshin-gumi and others. Though there will be some non-humorous stories in the future.

In this story, Kenshin gets sick and it is up to Kaoru to cook the dinner. Can she do it?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 8, Kaoru the Chef

* * *

A sneeze was let out by Kenshin who rubbed his nose as he put away the food. Lunch had just been served and Kenshin was cleaning up. Then he felt another sneeze come.

"Achuu."

He rubbed his nose again and used a clean cloth to wipe it down, _'I hope this is allergies.'_

"Achuu."

"Geez Kenshin is someone talking bad about you. You've sneezed three times in a row."

Kenshin turned around to see Yahiko just behind him and leaning against the door. Kenshin smiled, "I am sure its nothing. Probably allergies."

Yahiko looked skeptical and when Kenshin let out another sneeze, the young boy knew it was not allergies, "Hey you're not getting sick are you?"

"Oro? Me. Of course not."

"This is the fourth time you've sneezed."

"Then it's allergies. After all winter is gone and spring is here. The change in weather usually does this that it does."

Kenshin then sneezed again and twice more afterwards, leaving Yahiko to just stare at him.

"Allergies huh?"

Kenshin took the clean cloth he was using to wipe his nose again, "Okay so maybe I am coming down with something but I will be fine that I will. Come to think of it, I need to take down the clothes. They should be dry by now."

Yahiko turned around and left the kitchen, "Kaoru! Kaoru! Kenshin's sick!"

"Oro?! Don't tell her!"

Kenshin chased after Yahiko who found Kaoru sweeping the dojo steps still in her workout clothes from morning classes.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned her head to see Yahiko running towards her with Kenshin not far behind, "Yahiko what is it? Why are you shouting?"

"Kenshin's sick."

"Oro!"

Kaoru's eyes widened, "What? Sick?"

"Miss Kaoru it's nothing really. Just a sneeze or two."

"He's sneezed seven times."

"Allergies," Kenshin then let out two more sneezes and looked at Kaoru who had Yahiko's skeptical look from earlier.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Kenshin, "Allergies?"

Kenshin bent his head down to the ground, "Okay maybe I am coming down with something. It is nothing to worry about though."

"Nothing to worry about? You are sick and need to be resting."

"But Miss Kaoru, there's so much to do. Laundry, cleaning…"

"Enough!"

"Oro?"

Kaoru stared directly at Kenshin, a determined look on her face, "You are going to bed. Yahiko go get Megumi and bring her here to check on Kenshin."

"Right!"

"Oro? Miss Kaoru…"

"Kenshin, you are done protesting and going to bed. You need to get some rest."

"But I'm...achuu, achuu, achuu."

Kenshin then looked at Kaoru who stared down at him. He knew just by her look that she was not going to leave him alone. She was just as stubborn as he could be. So Kenshin slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Very well."

Kaoru smiled, "That's the spirit. You'll get better much faster if you rest."

* * *

Within half an hour, Kenshin was in bed getting examined by Megumi. He had stripped to a yukata and had a cloth on his head. Megumi had checked his vitals, forehead, and heart, making sure she could get a proper diagnosis.

"Well Sir Ken, you are sick with a mild cold and slight fever. It's bed rest for twenty-four hours."

"Oro, but there is so much to do around the dojo."

Sitting next to Kenshin's bedside was Kaoru. She was fed up with Kenshin's stubborn attitude, "Kenshin I already told you that we can do the chores. You need to rest."

"I agree with Kaoru. I can do the laundry Kenshin. I've seen you do it a number of times and Kaoru is more than capable of cleaning," Yahiko said as he stood by Kaoru who nodded in agreement.

A slight blush had crept to Kenshin's face as he felt his cold affecting him, "What about the cooking?"

Kaoru crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I'll take care of it."

Megumi and Yahiko stared at Kaoru and cringed. Kaoru was notorious for her terrible cooking. Her last attempt to make a meal of simple rice balls left a burnt taste in Yahiko's mouth.

In an attempt to get Kaoru to change her mind, Yahiko made a suggestion, "Perfect we can order from the Akabeko."

"No Yahiko, I can make dinner. We have enough food for tonight. I'll make a simple miso soup with rice."

Unfazed, Megumi gave strict instructions, "Make sure you have a bland miso soup for Kenshin. Spices will only make him sicker."

"Oro."

Kaoru smiled, "Don't worry. I'll make sure its bland enough. I should get started on it though. It's almost three. I'll take a quick bath before we do though. I have the water in the tub already and I'll just start the fire."

Kaoru got up to leave for the bath and Yahiko grabbed Megumi, "Please stay. I can't eat Kaoru's cooking."

"Sorry Yahiko but I'm doing overnight work at the clinic. Perhaps you can cook instead."

"I'm only ten."

"And you never learned to cook? Not even fish?"

"Not even miso soup."

"Then what are you complaining about? I'm sorry Yahiko but it's either Kaoru's cooking, Akabeko, or nothing at all. Since she refuses Akabeko, there are only two more options."

Yahiko put a hand to his forehead, "Ugh! I can't starve!"

"Then you'll suffer with her cooking," Megumi put a hand to his shoulder, "Come on, it's just one night. I'll examine you if you get ill."

Yahiko cast a look down to the floor, feeling defeated, "Why me?"

"Oro."

* * *

While Kenshin remained in bed to rest, Kaoru was busy in the kitchen. She had just finished her bath and changed into a clean pair of workout clothes. Getting the ingredients out for the miso soup was easy but preparation was an issue.

 _'Am I in over my head?'_

"Hey Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned her head to find Yahiko with a basket of fresh laundry, "I'm gonna put away the clothes."

"Okay but we're only having bland miso soup. No spices. Oh and rice with tea."

"Okay," Yahiko said as he walked away, dreading the dinner he would have to endure.

* * *

Kaoru began the meal preparation by heating up two pots of water, one for rice and the other for the soup. She decided to put her full concentration into the meal. Since the soup would be bland, Kaoru eliminated anything that would make good flavors like onions and kelp. Only the stock and tofu would be used.

"Let's check the tofu."

Kaoru opened the package of tofu and by eyesight then smell, the tofu was still good. She cut into half of the tofu and took one part of it to the cutting board. Taking the knife, Kaoru began to diligently cut the tofu into small cubes. She tried to be as careful as possible and avoid cutting herself. Once she finished the last piece, Kaoru counted out eight pieces of tofu.

"Perfect close to three pieces of tofu for each of us. Kenshin can get the soup with two pieces. That should be enough for him to consume while he recovers."

Kaoru then put the tofu pieces aside and the other half of the tofu was placed back in the icebox. She then returned to the pots of water and put the stock in one, and waited for the boiling to appear. Next, the bag of uncooked rice was opened.

"If I can remember it takes about fifteen minutes for the rice to soak in boiled water. I suppose I could test it within ten minutes. I really want this to go well."

Although Kaoru said she would cook dinner, it was well known that her cooking was awful.

"I have to prove them wrong. This meal has be perfect."

Going back to the preparation, Kaoru grabbed two scoops of rice and put it in a bowl. She then rinsed the rice off and put it in a clean towel to dry each grain off. As she put the rice into an empty bowl, Kaoru noticed the pots of water beginning to boil.

Kaoru checked the soup broth and stirred the liquid so it would not burn. She then placed the dried rice into the boiling water. Then Kaoru went back to the soup and saw that it was boiling faster than it should.

"Perhaps if I simmer…"

So Kaoru took the pot away from the heat and slightly covered the flames until they died down a bit. She then placed the pot back on the heat and watched it boil within three minutes. Kaoru then stirred the broth again and decided to taste. She took the spoon with a small amount of broth and slurped.

"Hmm, not bad. Tastes fine."

Getting a clean spoon, Kaoru returned to the pot and put in the miso. She took a quick look at the rice and noticed the water slightly boiling, and gave it a quick stir. Then Kaoru returned to the soup and stirred in the miso until it was dissolved.

"Hey Kaoru do you need any help?"

Kaoru turned around to see Yahiko behind her, "Yes. Could you make some tea. There's a kettle over on the counter for water."

Yahiko nodded and went to grab the kettle. He had been watching Kaoru diligently work on the meal through the corner of his eye. He had been trying to observe what he was in for and hoped that the meal would be decent.

"Oh Yahiko. We are going to have dinner in Kenshin's room. Have you checked on him?"

"Not since Megumi left."

"Well be sure to do so once you put the kettle on."

"Okay."

Yahiko left to the outside stove to grab some fresh water from the well to prepare the tea. He then returned to the outside stove and started a small fire. Once it was hot enough, Yahiko put the kettle full of water on and then went to check on Kenshin. He turned back to where the kitchen was, "I hope you do well Kaoru."

* * *

Once Yahiko left the kitchen, Kaoru returned to the pots. She put the tofu cubes in the broth and stirred the cubes into the liquid. Then she checked the rice and noticed that most of the water was now gone. Kaoru took a clean spoon and scooped up some rice. She took a small bite and could taste the tenderness.

Kaoru smiled, "It's perfect. Won't the others be impressed."

Kaoru stirred the rice and noticed that only a small about of water was left, "I think it's safe to remove it from the heat."

So Kaoru removed the rice pot from the heat and put it aside as she covered the flames to die out. She put the pot on top of the cover which was slightly hot to the touch but not overwhelming. Then Kaoru returned to the soup and noticed the pot simmering. She poked the tofu cube which went right through and tasted the broth.

"No taste but Megumi said bland."

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders and and decided that it was done. She removed the pot from the heat and covered the flames, placing the pot on top of the cover. She went to the outside and saw the kettle whistling, indicating the water was ready for tea.

"Excellent."

Kaoru then saw Yahiko, "Hey! How is Kenshin?"

"He's doing okay. I changed the cloth on his forehead for a new one. I think he could use some food though."

"Well he's in luck. Everything is ready. Why don't you prepare the tea and I'll be in with the food for Kenshin's room."

"Okay."

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko had now gathered into Kenshin's room with the smell of soup, rice, and tea filling the space.

"Okay I'll prepare a bowl for you and I Yahiko."

Kaoru poured the miso soup into a bowl and then scooped rice into a seperate one before handing it to Yahiko.

Although Yahiko took the bowls, he was very reluctant to eat. Still he did not want to starve.

 _'_ _Might as well resign myself to eat. After all, Megumi said she would examine me tomorrow.'_

So Yahiko took his chopsticks and grabbed some rice. He bit into the rice and began to chomp. At first, it tasted fine until he came to a few pieces that were still hard. He grabbed another small handful with his chopsticks and bit into the rice once more. This time he could taste a more perfectly cooked part.

"How is it Yahiko?"

Yahiko looked at Kaoru's face and could see she was hoping for praise, "Not bad. I'm going to try some of the soup though."

Yahiko picked up the bowl and took a spoon to grab up some of the liquid. He managed to get some of the tofu. He blew on the spoon to cool the soup and took a full gulp. Yahiko did not like the bland taste but the tofu was surprisingly cooked well. The liquid on the other hand tasted a bit like it had been burnt.

"What about the soup?"

Yahiko looked at Kaoru and sipped some tea, "Same with the rice. Not bad."

Kaoru smiled, "I'm so glad. I was hoping it would turn out alright."

Yahiko looked down at Kenshin who was wide awake, "Well Kenshin it looks like you won't get sicker than you are now. Kaoru actually made a decent meal."

"Hey! How can you think I would make people sick?"

"No offense Kaoru but your cooking is horrible. I'm just glad this meal turned out well for a change."

Kaoru growled, "Well I was diligent in the preparation. Now finish up. We have to give Kenshin some soup while it's still warm."

Yahiko and Kaoru preceded to finish their meal as Kenshin continued to rest. Once Kaoru and Yahiko were done, he cleaned up the dishes and Kaoru proceeded to feed Kenshin his soup.

Kenshin had managed to sit up and was slowly taking slurps of soup, "This is good Miss Kaoru."

"Thank you Kenshin. Now finish up. I want to give you some tea. Megumi says it's important to soothe your throat and clear your nasal passages."

Kenshin smiled and continues to eat the soup. He could taste some of the liquid as being burnt but continued to eat, _'At least her cooking has slightly improved. Good job Miss Kaoru.'_

 **End**

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Meditation and Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:** For this story, I decided to focus a bit on Aoshi and Misao. I plan to do a story with the two in the near future with more interaction among the Kenshin-gumi. For now, this is my attempt at writing about the two.

In this story, it has been a year since the end of the manga and Misao has returned to Tokyo with Aoshi. Her attempts to make him smile have been difficult but can meditation or a heart to heart bring out the smile within?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 9, Meditation and a Heart to Heart

* * *

It had been two days since Aoshi Shinomori and Misao Makimachi had arrived at the Kamiya Dojo. It had been a long trip from Kyoto to Tokyo and the first day required some rest. The two had arrived in the late afternoon, settled in, and had a nice dinner made by Kenshin.

Their first full day had been simply adjusting to Tokyo, the dojo, and every other new surrounding. It had been a year since Misao and Aoshi had last visited the dojo under tragic circumstances. To return again, even after a happier send off last year when all was resolved, was refreshing. At noon, Misao and Aoshi traveled with the others to the Akabeko for lunch and met with Tae and Tsumbae. The food was good and it was a lovely time, but once they arrived back at the dojo, Aoshi traveled to the nearest temple and upon return spent a majority of his time meditating. Similar to his behavior in Kyoto after the Juppongatana were defeated.

"I don't know what to do Kaoru. Himura told me a year ago to try and make Aoshi smile, but nothing has worked. He still refuses to open up to anyone. What am I to do?"

Both Kaoru and Misao were outside enjoying the nice air with some tea. Kaoru had listened intently to Misao and tried her best to offer some advice, "I don't know Aoshi well, but he does seem to still be battling what he has done over the years. Kenshin has had to do the same."

Misao sighed. "I know, but I'm worried about him. It has been over a year since he came back to the Aoiya. I wish I could reach him somehow. Just make him smile."

Kaoru stared at Misao as the young leader sipped her tea. Kaoru could understand how Misao felt, as she herself had tried at times to reach Kenshin whenever he was in his own world or battling something within himself. It was a different situation with Misao and Aoshi though. Kenshin had been battling the Hitokiri within himself whereas Aoshi, from what Kenshin and Sanosuke told her, was battling with a madness to be the strongest and fighting for his fallen comrades.

Kaoru sipped her tea and took a moment to think about what she could say to Misao. Kaoru tried to think of Aoshi and what could be done by Misao to reach him.

 _'In the time I spent with him, I honestly do not know anything about him. Great swordsmanship, extreme loyalty to his fallen comrades, and a strong sense of belief. Other than that nothing else. He never speaks much. However...'_

Kaoru then turned to Misao, "Tell me. How is your leadership training going?"

Misao immediately smiled, "Great! I'm improving a lot day by day. Training harder than I ever have at anything. I wish Aoshi could join the others and I but he seems to want to continue the distance."

"Have you asked him to join with you in training?"

"No. He trains on his own and is at temple right now. He will be back soon to meditate though."

"Perhaps meditate with him. Maybe being with him in a comfortable setting will help."

Misao sipped her tea and thought about Kaoru's suggestion for a moment.

 _'Could I meditate with Aoshi? Would it bring him out of his shell? Make him smile?'_

"I do want to make him smile."

* * *

Kaoru and Misao had finished their tea and cleaned the cups in the kitchen when they heard the door to the dojo open. Misao had just come out of the kitchen when she saw Aoshi come into the yard, closing the door behind him.

 _'It's now or never.'_

Misao walked out into the yard and greeted Aoshi, "Good afternoon. Did you have a nice time at temple?"

Aoshi simply stared at Misao, "It was nice. A good day to go too."

Misao smiled, "I agree. Would you like some tea? Kaoru and I just had some and the kettle is still warm."

"Thank you but I will have to decline. Since the training hall will not be used this afternoon, I want to take advantage of meditating instead of going to the river. It will be more peaceful."

"Perhaps I could join you."

Aoshi's eyes widened and Misao caught the look, "What I mean is that I could meditate with you. I've been doing my leadership training but Okina says I need to relax more. Perhaps this could help with my training."

Aoshi lowered his eyes, "It is not that I have a problem with you joining me but each time you have come to my meditations, it was to entertain me."

Misao smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Oh...well about that…"

Aoshi closed his eyes, "I know you were trying to cheer me up. Make me feel more at home, but after everything that happened, I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I have done a lot of things Misao. Lost my way to being the strongest and lost some of the people that mattered the most to me. At Kyoto, I nearly...well…"

Misao lowered her eyes, knowing he was speaking of his battle with Okina. In Aoshi's desperate attempt to find Kenshin's location, he had gone to Okina who refused to give the information. A battle ensued and lead to Okina suffering from severe injuries that left him in a short-term coma.

"But...you didn't give your way to evil. Himura said it himself. You may have injured Okina but not kill."

Aoshi looked at Misao with eyes that were firm and serious, "Yes, but I lost myself. Focused all my grief for Hanya and the others on defeating Himura to the point joining a madman like Shishio Makoto. Last year with Enishi, I felt myself coming back to who I was before and buried Hanya and the others. For a brief moment I thought I could go back to who I was in the past, but I realized you cannot. I must keep moving forward in order to be better."

Misao listened intently and felt for Aoshi. When she learned of what happened to the Oniwabanshu, it had devastated her. How such strong fighters could go that way by a gatling gun struck her to the core. Yet it had been done to protect Aoshi from his own death as allies would do in any situation. Defend and protect their own. Even when Misao had learned of their deaths, she still kept moving forward to fight on even when faced with the coldness that Aoshi had shown her after years apart.

 _'But still…'_

"Aoshi-sama."

Aoshi stared at Misao and slightly widened his eyes when he saw a similar look of seriousness to his own, "I miss them too. I would give anything to see them again, but it's as you say we must move forward. I've been concerned about you this past year. I'm training for leadership duties and I want you to be part of us once more. What better way to honor them than by continuing to do the Oniwabanshu's work? Also I was put in charge by Himura to make you smile. I would like you to be happy."

Aoshi closed his eyes, "My personality has been this way for a long time Misao. It would be hard to change. Within time though it might turn around. As for your leadership duties, Okina says you are improving. I would prefer it, if you decided not to pursue this path but you have grown into a strong and determined member of the group. Meditation could benefit you in becoming more calm in battle. If there is to be one. Have you ever tried?"

Misao put an index finger to the side of her head and scratched, "Not really. Well, never actually."

Aoshi straightened his back, "Very well. If you are interested in learning, follow me."

As Aoshi walked towards the training hall, Misao followed him. When they entered the hall, the two grabbed some cushions nearby and placed each in the center of the floor. Both got down on the floor with knees on their own cushions, and sat down staring at each other for a moment.

"As you can see, our legs are curled under for a seating position. Our backs must remain straight. Hands on the thighs and close your eyes. Do you understand?"

Misao watched Aoshi close his eyes and she did the same, "Yes."

"Good. Now after closing your eyes, let your body relax and focus on your breathing. Only focus on your breath and concentrate. It is important to allow relaxation. It helps to ease the mind, body, and soul."

"Right."

Misao did as Aoshi said and closed her eyes. She tried at first to relax her body but felt tense. She was not use to sitting in a position like this for long.

Aoshi sensed her tension, "Just let yourself relax. Think of yourself as floating in air and letting the wind carry you. Then relax your breathing and focus on that entirely."

Misao listened to his instructions and began to image herself as floating in the air and then her body began to began to breathe and could feel her concentration more on each breath she took. Keeping her eyes closed, Misao felt some excitement at this accomplishment.

"Look Aoshi-sama. I'm doing it."

Deep in meditation, Aoshi refused to open his eyes. However, he could sense that Misao was not tense anymore.

"That's good Misao, but meditation requires quiet as you focus. You must keep that in mind. Continue to focus on your breathing and relax your body."

"Okay."

Misao continued to focus on her breathing and remained in a relaxed state for the rest of her time with Aoshi as they meditated. Little did Misao know that Aoshi had a small smile on his face, proud of Misao giving meditation a chance. For it was when Misao was around him that Aoshi could smile.

 **End**

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Walking with Tsubame

**Author's Note:** Decided to have a little Yahiko and Tsubame this time. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 10, Walking with Tsubame

* * *

Yahiko was finishing his duties at the Akabeko with sweeping the floors and moving several heavy bags of rice. It had been a busy afternoon with many people coming in for lunch and the restaurant's special, Japanese curry. The dish was expensive but many loved this meal.

Yahiko liked the smell of the curry but to him the visual looked less than pleasing to the eye. He remembered the evening out that Kenshin and Sanosuke had not too long ago. They had gone to a gambling house, had some sake, and ordered the Japanese curry. Now that Yahiko had time to look at the dish, he had no understanding of its popularity.

"Hey Yahiko! We need help with some dishes!"

Yahiko turned around to find an older work named Atsuto picking up some dirty dishes from tables. Yahiko sighed and nodded, "Coming!"

As Yahiko went around the tables, he used a tray to grab any dirty dish he could find. Soon his shift would be over and he was glad. Today had been warm and with the steady amount of people coming in, he had been on his feet all day. His back and legs ached, making him feel old.

 _'I'm only ten. I better get a more intense workout. Kaoru's been busy and Kenshin refuses to teach Hiten Mitsurugi. I guess I have to find something. I should come up with some new ideas on how to handle opponents. Come to think of it I should…'_

"Yahiko! Stop daydreaming and bring those plates over!"

Yahiko shook his head and stopped thinking about his workouts or any training he needed to do. He quickly walked over to the back and put the dishes on a counter. Then he went back to sweeping the floors and helped to clean the tables.

"Alright Yahiko it is almost five."

Yahiko turned around to find Tae next to him, a casual smile on her face. Tae was the very definition of a businesswoman, always professional, and having a consistent smile on her face for guests. Yahiko wiped the sweat from his brow, "Thanks Tae. I'll just finish this table before I go."

"Great but before you head home can I ask a favor?"

"Okay."

"Will you walk Tsubame home? It may be five but young girls should not walk home alone at this hour."

 _'It's still light out though. Everyone gets so worried.'_

"Will you Yahiko?"

Yahiko looked at Tae and saw the face she would make whenever she needed something. A pleading look with a smile and her hands clasped together. Yahiko sighed, "Okay. It's not too far from where I live anyway."

"Great!" Tae said as she clapped her hands together, "I'll let Tsubame know. The two of you could leave now."

Yahiko then finished up his work and went into the back to put his apron away. He then went to the front of the Akabeko and waited for Tsubame. He liked Tsubame and at times enjoyed her company but he hated getting teased at times by Sanosuke and others about their friendship. At ten, Yahiko wanted to only focus on his swordsmanship and future. He wanted to be stronger and a success. After losing his parents and becoming a criminal under the thumb of others, Yahiko wanted to lead an honest life. He was ready to move forward.

"I'm here Yahiko-chan."

Yahiko turned to Tsubame, "Don't call me chan! Let's go though before it gets dark."

* * *

As Yahiko and Tsubame walked down the street towards her house, there was an awkward silence. Tsubame looked down on the ground as they walked. Although she had made efforts to overcome her shyness, Tsubame still had some trouble. She coughed in her attempt to make small talk, "So it was a busy day today wasn't it?"

"Yeah. Everything in my body hurts. I need a more intense workout though. Otherwise I will remain stiff and feeling old."

"Old?"

"Not really. Just...I feel that way because my body aches. I'm only ten."

Tsubame put a hand to her chin, "Come to think of it, you have not been doing much training as of late."

"What are you saying?"

"For the last two weeks, you have been constantly at the Akabeko taking on extra shifts. Perhaps you have overworked yourself too much."

"That's ridiculous."

"Have you been skipping practice?"

Yahiko remained silent, crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes, "Well, if I want a reverse blade sword, I need as much money as possible."

"Doesn't mean you should skip your training."

"What do you know anyway?" Yahiko asked, an angry tone in his voice.

Tsubame looked down on the ground, her hair shielding her eyes, "I just think you have overworked yourself. You need to take time for yourself too."

Yahiko stared at Tsubame and felt a pang of guilt. _'I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I hate seeing her like this. What do I say?'_

"Look Tsubame, I know that you're worried about me, but you don't have to be. I may not be strong now, but I'm getting there. I know I've been skipping training. It's just that I'm focused on other things right now."

"Are you giving up on swordsmanship?"

"What?! No way! I want to be a great swordsman someday! I can just imagine being named the best in Japan, if I beat Kenshin. I'll teach students, battle the best swordsmen, and show everyone that I'm number one!"

Tsubame smiled, "I'm glad Yahiko. Just as long as you remember the main goal of what you're learning."

"Swords that protect life. No I won't forget."

As the two smiled at each other, they continued to walk towards Tsubame's house. The silence came over them once again and Yahiko decided to ask Tsubame a question, "What about you Tsubame? You must have dreams yourself."

Tsubame put a hand to her lips, "I haven't thought about it much. My family and I were servants to the wealthy for centuries. It was expected to carry on until the Meiji Era came into effect. I like working in the Akabeko, but I don't know if I wish to be there forever."

"Well, I was once in the same place until Kenshin and Kaoru rescued me. After my parents died, I became a criminal for a gang. I hated it but I had no other choice. I found a new path though. If I work hard it will take me to where I need to be."

"I think you'll find it. You helped me when I needed it the most. Now I can be on a clear path too. Maybe someone like Kaoru or Tae, independent and strong."

"You've been improving lately, which is good. You needed to stop being so shy."

"Yes. I have been trying. Things are going better for my family and I. We still have our struggles, but it is a new era where we can be what we want in a way."

"Yeah. We are still young too, but eventually we will be of age. Adults. Even providers."

"I think this is too much to think about right now."

"Maybe, but we've already had to grow up fast."

After a short distance further, Yahiko and Tsubame came to her house. The sky was already become darker and the gaslights were beginning to illuminate.

"We got here just in time. Any more talking and the sky would be pitch black except for the gaslights."

"Yes. The lights are pretty though."

"I guess. I never bothered to notice before."

A small silence was once agai between them. Tsubame hands grabbed and bunched at the skirt of her uniform and she bowed towards Yahinko. "Thank you again for walking me home. I'll see you next time."

"Wait Tsubame. I know that you are worried about me but don't be. I'll try to get my health back in shape and I'll keep training too. So don't worry."

Tsubame looked at him and had a glass eyed look. Yahiko closed his eyes, "Well goodnight. See you next time."

Yahiko then walked home and stared up at the dark sky from time to time. He liked talking to Tsubame on their walk. She may not say much, but she was an understanding and caring person. He liked that.

Yahiko shook his head, 'What am I thinking? I don't have time to think of girls. Of course, I don't think of Tsubame that way. We're just friends and co-workers. Nothing wrong with that.'

As he entered through the front doors of the dojo, Yahiko saw Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sanosuke sitting on the bench and eating dinner.

Kaoru looked up from her bowl and waved to Yahiko, "Welcome home! Grab a bowl, you must be starved!"

Yahiko quickly went over to the bench and grabbed a bowl for himself, "Thanks. It was really busy this afternoon. Every part of my body aches."

"It should be aching more from training. You've been lax lately and taking on too many shifts at the Akabeko."

"I know Kaoru. Tsubame said the same thing to me when I walked her home. She's been concerned about me being overworked."

"Well, she's right. Perhaps you should stop taking extra shifts for a while. Get your strength back up."

Yahiko shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his bowl of rice. Meanwhile Sanosuke stared at Yahiko with an amusing grin on his face. Yahiko noticed and narrowed his eyes, "What?"

"So you walked Tsubame home. A nice quiet stroll for two."

Yahiko narrowed his eyes and gave a scowl, "That's not what happened!"

Soon the two were arguing as Kaoru and Kenshin looked on, finishing their dinner. Meanwhile not too far away Tsubame was having dinner with her family and thinking of Yahiko.

 _'I hope you find your dreams Yahiko. Maybe one day I will have some myself.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter 11: Bath Time or Not

**Author's Note:** This story deals with Kenshin trying to take a relaxing bath after a hard day, but constant interruptions result in a delay. Hey, even our favorite rurouni needs his quiet time.

Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites! I love doing these short stories and trying to write about other characters when I have not in the past. Always a fun time! Thanks again!

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 11, Bath Time or Not

* * *

Kenshin Himura had had a long day inside and outside of the Kamiya dojo. He had started in the morning making breakfast and chopping the wood. Then he went food shopping, made lunch, and met with Chief Uramura about a case to look over. By the time Kenshin got back to the dojo it was nearing dinner. He decided to make a simple dinner of fish and rice cakes, and afterwards clean the dishes.

By the time he finished the last of the dishes, Kenshin felt exhaustion hit him. He sat down on the bench outside and placed his left hand on his shoulder then moved his arm in a circular motion. He did this again with the opposite arm as a way to loosen the aching muscles in his body.

 _'I think I'm getting too old. Then again I've done a lot today. I think I deserve a relaxing bath.'_

It was rare for Kenshin to enjoy a bath to himself. He had been so busy doing everything for others that to make a bath and just relax was rare. He got up from the bench and went over to the bath house. Then he frowned. _'I will have more work to do though. Putting in the water and wood, then lighting the fire.'_

Kenshin sighed and felt his muscles ache again. _'But I really need this bath. I earned it that I did.'_

So Kenshin went to the bath house and began to prepare for his bath. He filled the tub with water and then lit the wood for the bath. Just as he was about to test the water, Kaoru called him.

"Kenshin! Are you going to take the laundry inside?"

"Oro?" Kenshin turned around to find Kaoru coming towards the bath house.

"It's dry. You should take it in now instead of leaving it outside. Oh are you preparing a bath for Yahiko?"

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and smiled nervously. "No. You see this one was preparing a bath, but…"

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't realize. You have done a lot today though and deserve that bath. Would you like help?"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. "I meant with preparing the bath."

Kenshin closed his eyes and smiled nervously. "No, thank you. This one has already prepared the tub. I was just about to check the water."

"Alright. Then I will put away the laundry for you."

"Thank you Miss Kaoru that will be a big help."

As Kaoru went off to put away the laundry, Kenshin went back to the bath house. He saw that the fire was still lit and went inside to check the water. Before he could though, Kaoru had returned.

"Kenshin are you okay with your gis and yukata folded?"

Kenshin groaned. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll put them in your room when I'm finished."

Kenshin put a hand to his head. _'Just let me take a bath please. I need this.'_

Kenshin was finally able to check the water and found it was at the right temperature when he dipped his fingers in the water. _'Perfect. Now I can relax.'_ Before he could remove his clothes though, another interruption came. This time from Yahiko.

"Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted as he opened the bath house door.

"Oro!"

"I'm headed to the training hall. Could you help me practice?"

"This one was about to take a bath that he was. Perhaps I could train you tomorrow."

Yahiko looked at the bathhouse and sighed in frustration, "Alright but we do this in the early morning." Yahiko then shut the door and went away from the bath house.

Kenshin sighed once more and put a hand to his forehead. "I just want to take a bath. Is that so hard?" Kenshin then dipped his fingers in the water again and felt that the temperature had dropped slightly. "It is still warm. I might as well just take this bath anyway that I will."

Kenshin then began to remove his gi when another knock at the bath house door occurred. "Oro? Who is it?"

"Yo Kenshin it's Sano!"

Kenshin let out a growl. "Yes Sano what is it?"

"I'm going out to have a drink with some friends, you want to come?"

"No thank you. This one is tired and wants to relax for tonight."

"Come on Kenshin! We haven't had any fun since that one night a couple months ago. Remember the Japanese curry and sake?"

"Yes, but this one really just wants to enjoy a nice bath."

"Okay but I'll see you tomorrow then. We should go out again some time though."

"Sure but you have fun."

"I will. Later!"

Kenshin leaned up against the wall of the bath house once Sanosuke left. Kenshin let out a breath. _'I can't believe that I still have not taken a bath. The fire will be dying out at some point. I want the water to stay warm.'_

Kenshin removed his gi once again and was about to do the same with his hakama when he heard Kaoru outside. "Kenshin are you finished yet? It's been a while and the fire is starting to dim."

Kenshin gowled. "This one is not yet done. I'll be out in a minute to light the fire."

"Have you not taken a bath yet?"

Kenshin sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "No. This one kept getting interrupted by others that he has."

"Those jerks! Don't worry I'll light the fire a bit for you Kenshin."

"Thank you Miss Kaoru. It is much appreciated that it is."

As Kenshin removed his hakama and remaining clothing, he heard Kaoru shout that the fire was fully lit. Kenshin tested the water and felt that the liquid had returned to its warm temperature. "Thank you Miss Kaoru. I'm all set that I am."

"Great! Enjoy!"

As Kenshin heard Kaoru's footsteps leave, he started to get into the tub. He could feel the water completely engulf his legs but before he could sit in the tub. A knock was heard at the door.

"Uncle Ken!"

Kenshin cringed. It was Ayame and Suzume, Doctor Genzai's granddaughters. _'What do they want?'_

"Uncle Ken can you come out and play?" Ayame asked through the door.

Suzume was next to respond, "Yes Uncle Ken. Come out and play."

"Orooo!"

The next thing Kenshin heard was Kaoru coming up to the bath house. "Girls leave Kenshin alone. He is busy. If you come back tomorrow I'm sure he will play with you. Besides it's late at night."

"Okay!" Both girls said.

The next thing Kenshin heard was all three leaving and he huffed, letting out a breath. Then he sat in the tub, allowing the water to engulf him. "Please God just let me enjoy this bath in peace."

Kenshin then started to wash, allowing the warm water to smooth his aching muscles. Just as he was relaxing, Kaoru came up to the bath house.

"Kenshin! A telegram from the Chief! It's urgent!"

"Oroooo!"

"I know but you need to read this."

"Can you just read it from the door? I want to relax that I do."

"Alright...It says here that the case you discussed this afternoon requires immediate attention. Says that he wants you to come right away."

"Oro! But I just got into the bath."

"I know but this is important. You should go."

Kenshin sighed and put both hands over his face. He then dipped his head under the water. _'All I wanted was a relaxing bath, but all I got was interruptions.'_

"Kenshin?!"

Kenshin lifted his head above the water. "I'll be out in a minute. I just need to change."

"Okay."

As Kenshin heard Kaoru's footsteps leave, he got out of the tub and began to dry off when another interruption came to the door. "Kenshin! A carriage from the police is here!"

Kenshin growled as he began to put on his clothes. _'And I thought Miss Kaoru would be the last person to bother me.'_

As Kenshin made his way out of the bath house, Kaoru noticed his hair was still wet and that his clothes clung to his skin a bit. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin sighed. "I am sorry Miss Kaoru that I am. You must pardon my appearance but as you know my bath was constantly interrupted and since this case is urgent I did not have time to look presentable."

Kaoru's eyes widened as she took in Kenshin's statement. "You mean to tell me that you haven't taken a longer bath?"

"Oro. No this one has not." Kenshin lowered his head to look at the ground. He felt defeated by everything that had happened in the last hour.

"Well, when you come home later I'll prepare your bath."

"Why bother? This case may take all night."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin's wet hair and became concerned. "Shouldn't you dry your hair? You could catch a cold."

"At this point I wish for a cold that I do."

"Idiot don't say that! You should be wanting good health."

"All I wanted was a relaxing bath. Perhaps I should bath in the nearby lake instead. Maybe I won't get interrupted."

"Kenshin! Kaoru!"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru looked over to Yahinko who had sweat running down his face and his clothes clung to him. "Can one of you prepare my bath? With everyone gone there will be no interruptions for me."

"Orooo!"

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12: Spring Cleaning and Injuries

**Author's Note:** This story deals finds the Kenshin-gumi spring cleaning but tending to injuries along the way. With Thanksgiving fast approaching, I decided to do something a bit little and easy.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 12, Spring Cleaning and Injuries

* * *

"Achuu. Achuu." Kaoru could not stop sneezing as she swatted the heavy rugs on the clothesline. She had been attempting to get rid of as much dust as possible and allow the rugs to air out with the futons.

"Are you catching a cold? If so I don't want to get anything."

"Achuu. I'm knocking out dust Yahiko. Are you finished scrubbing yet?"

Yahiko sighed. "Not yet."

"Then get to it. I want to see shine on the floors."

As Yahiko left to do his task, Kaoru finished the last of the rugs. Spring cleaning was underway at the dojo and Kaoru wanted everything to be spotless. She had not done a vigorous cleaning since late fall and wanted everything prepared for the upcoming summer. That meant dusting, sweeping, and scrubbing.

Kaoru wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at the laundry bucket. 'Perhaps I should ask Kenshin to wash the sheets. The bucket is full and ready."

"Yo Missy! I'm here! What did you need me for?"

Kaoru turned to find Sanosuke coming up to her, hands in his pocket and a slouched way in his walking. She smiled. "Great! You can help with fixing some floors. We have a few loose boards, so some nails will do the job. Also we have…"

"Whoa Missy, I didn't come to work nor expect to do so. Besides I don't live here."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Sanosuke. "What do you call eating here for free? And using the bath?"

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed and he raised an eyebrow. "I've been getting better at that. Haven't I started paying off my debt to Tae."

"It doesn't matter. I could use some extra help. I'd ask Kenshin but he's doing other tasks as is Yahiko. So why not do your part?"

Sanosuke simply stared at Kaoru. She smiled widely. "You'll get lunch." Sanosuke continued to stare. "Not made by me."

Sanosuke smiled. "Great! Where do I start?"

* * *

As Sanosuke went to the specified areas to fix boards around the dojo, Kaoru went into the kitchen space to clean and wash everything. When looking around, Kaoru was not surprised to find that it had been kept clean. Kenshin handled most of the cooking and always kept the kitchen organized. However, Kaoru felt it still needed a scrub.

Kaoru opened the doors and windows to air out the space, and then she grabbed a rag and dipped it in the soapy water bucket she had carried in. She squeezed out the rag of excess water. And began to use it to wipe down the counters. As Kaoru scrubbed, she suddenly heard a loud crash outside.

"Ororororo!"

Kaoru looked out the door and found Kenshin sitting in the tub of water for the laundry. She ran over to see if he was alright and held him up by balancing his upper back on her hand. "Kenshin are you alright?"

"Ororo."

"Oh no. You're all swirly-eyed."

"Hey! What happened out here? Oh. Kaoru did you beat up Kenshin again?"

Kaoru gritted her teeth and looked over at Yahiko. "No. He fell in the laundry bucket. Can you help me get him up?"

Yahiko went over to the bucket and helped Kaoru get Kenshin out. Kenshin began to wobble before standing up straight. His clothes were soaked through and dripping dark patches on the ground.

"Are you okay Kenshin?"

Kenshin smiled. "I am fine Miss Kaoru that I am."

Kaoru looked at his clothes and how drenched he was in water. "You're all soaked through."

"No need to worry. With all the cleaning today I needed a bath."

"Owowow!"

All three pairs of eyes heard the noise and went around the dojo training hall to find Sanosuke nursing his left thumb. "Darn that stings!"

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke. "Sano what happened?"

"Stupid me wasn't paying attention and I hit my thumb with a hammer. It really hurts."

Yahiko stared at Sanosuke. 'He's a complete bird brain.'

"Sano did you do this to get out of helping?"

Sanosuke could not believe his ears. "What? You think I did this on purpose?! Missy I agreed to help and now that I'm injured you treat my like a kid."

"Sometimes you act like a child."

"So do you."

"Why you!"

* * *

A short time later, Sanosuke was getting his thumb bandaged by Megumi who had been called to examine his injury. They sat on the porch as Megumi finished the last of the winding with the tape. "There you go Sanosuke. Just make sure you're more careful."

"Thanks fox. Could you inspect my left cheek too?"

Megumi raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Missy punched me pretty hard."

Megumi sighed. "Still violent."

"Miss Kaoru has a good right hook that she does. I remember her punch to me when I first arrived. Though in her defense she thought I would dodge it."

Megumi took a look at Kenshin and noticed he was wearing a new gi and hakama. "Sir Ken did you purchase new clothes?"

"No. These belonged to Miss Kaoru's late father. I got mine soaked when I fell into the laundry bucket so I changed."

"All this from spring cleaning. How many injuries are the two of you going to get?"

Sanosuke gave Megumi a mischievous smile. "Oh come on now fox. Kenshin and I have gotten worse injuries."

Megumi huffed and crossed her arms in front of her. "That's not the point."

"Hello Megumi, is Sano bandaged up?"

"Yes, but I'd advise no more hammering." Megumi then looked at Kaoru and noticed the young swordswoman looking disheveled. Her hair was held in its usual high ponytail with a white bandana on top. Her clothes were covered in dust and her face had some sweat. "What has become of you?"

Kaoru stared at Megumi before looking down at her disheveled appearance. "Well it is spring cleaning. A lot of dust is inside this place and I've been scrubbing."

Megumi sighed. "You should keep the place up better."

Kaoru growled and was becoming irritated when Kenshin got between the two women to come them down. "Miss Kaoru I've changed, would you like me to do the sheets?"

"Perhaps you should do some sweeping for now. The porches always need it."

"What about the floorboards?"

"Don't worry about those Kenshin, Yahiko is doing them. It will be good for him to learn how to fix things."

"Owowowow!"

Kaoru cringed. "Oh no."

All four then went to the area where the noise was and found Yahiko nursing his thumb. He was cringing in pain. "Stupid hammer!"

Megumi sighed. "I'll go get my medicine box."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was now in the dining room and enjoying some ohagi that Megumi made. She had patched up Yahiko's thumb and since she did not need to go back to the clinic, made some lunch. "I'm so glad you had the ingredients for these otherwise it would have been rice cakes."

"We appreciate you making lunch Miss Megumi that we do. And for looking at our injuries."

"All in a day's work for a doctor. Hohoho." Megumi laughed while she held her hand up to her mouth and closed her eyes.

As everyone finished their food, Kaoru started to get up. "Alright now that that is done I'll get some more tea." She went over to the tea kettle and poured herself a cup. She then put the kettle down and took a sip, only to burn herself. Kaoru fanned her hands in front of her mouth to try and cool it down. "H-h-hot."

"Hmm. I suppose I should get my medicine box again."

"There's no need Miss Megumi. It is only a small burn that it is. I've gotten them plenty of times when I drank tea that I have."

Megumi was unsure and looked to Kaoru who had stopped fanning her mouth. "Kaoru?"

"I'm alright really."

"Okay I just would hate to see more injuries happen to this group. Between injured thumbs, an injured face, and a fall in a bucket I'm surprised all of you are still standing. I should be going though. The clinic tends to get busier at night."

As Megumi got up to leave, she walked out of the dining room only to trip over a loose floorboard. Luckily she caught herself on a pole and Kenshin got up fast enough to grab her. "Are you alright Miss Megumi?"

"Yes but someone needs to fix that floorboard."

Kaoru glared at Sanosuke and Yahiko."

"I better leave though before I get injured myself like the rest of you. As much as I appreciate the business, I want all of you standing upright and healthy."

As the day wore on, everyone pitched in to finish the rest of the chores. Kaoru decided to do the sheets while Sansoule and Yahiko scrubbed and swept. Kenshin took charge of the floorboards, but then a sound was heard.

"Ororororo!"

Kaoru cringed. "What now?" She ran over to the source of the sound and found Kenshin nursing his left thumb. "Seriously what is wrong with the men in this dojo?!"

 **End**

Not much of a story but with Thanksgiving fast approaching I felt like something a little light. Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13: Megumi's Case Aftermath

**Author's Note:** This story focuses on the aftermath of a difficult case for Megumi.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 13, Megumi's Case: Aftermath

* * *

Megumi finished the final stitch and breathed a sigh of relief. _'Done. Thank goodness.'_ It had been a stressful three hour operation and she thought for a moment about how she nearly lost her patient. Megumi looked down at Akio and watched her helper Manami put a hand to his forehead.

"His fever has gone down Dr, Takani."

"Good. Put another cool cloth on his head though. I'll wrap up his stitch."

Manami nodded and began to replace the boy's forehead with a new cloth. Megumi began bandaging the stitch and looked at the bruises more carefully. Akio was only ten but the fall from the tree he had climbed earlier left some bruises on his arms and left side. It was the gash on his left leg that Megumi was most concerned about. The wound was deep and Akio had lost a lot of blood, but no broken bones as far as she could feel.

 _'Will he be able to walk though. The wound was deep and could have damaged the nerves badly.'_

Megumi snapped out of her thoughts and focused her attention back to Akio. _'I better double check the rest of the bones. I cannot afford to miss anything.'_

* * *

When Megumi finished looking at Akio, she felt relieved to find that no other bones had been broken. Akio's parents had come into the room and felt relief as well that their son was alright and had made it through.

 _'If they only knew how close he came…'_

Megumi snapped out of her thoughts and left the room. She changed out of her operating clothes and decided to grab something to eat. _'It's quiet right now. Maybe some food will calm my nerves.'_

As Megumi made her way to the kitchen, she heard the shoji door open nearby. Turning around, she found Kenshin and Sanosuke coming into the clinic.

"Why are you two here?"

Both smiled nervously. "Hello Miss Megumi. I came with Sanosuke because well…"

Sanosuke put up his right hand to show the blood seeping through the bandages.

Megumi's eyebrow tweaked. 'Not again.'

"Sorry fox."

"Don't say sorry to me! What is wrong with you?! Why do you never listen?! Do you want to lose your hand!"

Kenshin tried to get between the two and calm the young doctor down."Miss Megumi…"

"Honestly, between you and Ken-san I'd be surprised if you both live to thirty-five." Megumi sighed. "Come into this room nearby. I'll treat you there."

* * *

Megumi had examined Sanosuke's hand closely and found that the wound had reopened slightly. "And you're saying you didn't use any force on it?"

Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well you see I wanted to test it out…"

Megumi growled. "I can't believe what a rooster head you are. Do you have feathers for a brain? Why won't you trust the healing process?"

"It's been six weeks since I used this on Shishio and I felt it healed enough."

"What did I tell you two days ago?"

Sanosuke sighed. "Take it easy."

"And you're not. Are you doing the same Ken-san?"

Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "Well…"

"He goes off in the middle of the day. Who knows where."

"Sano!" Kenshin's eyes were wide as he looked at Sanosuke. 'Why did you get me involved?'

"I hope you're not straining yourself. You're still recovering."

"I promise you I am not Miss Megumi. Yahiko and Miss Kaoru make sure I am following your instructions. I just go for a walk sometimes that's all. Staying in the dojo all day can feel uneasy. Some change of scenery is good at times."

Megumi sighed and tended to Sanosuke's hand. She grabbed a clean cloth and dipped it in warm water nearby to wipe away the blood. "I just want the two of you to be careful. I see so many injuries come into the clinic and after today...no nevermind. Just be more careful and follow my instructions please."

Kenshin peaked with interest. "Did something happen Miss Megumi?"

Megumi continued to clean the wound and put on a disinfectant. "I had a difficult case earlier this afternoon. The boy barely made it. Now I have to wait for his recovery. Depending on that, he may have struggles ahead."

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke remained silent as they stared at Megumi. She was very worried about this patient and had every right to be concerned. 'After all, this boy is only ten and this injury could prove to be his undoing.'

"Hey fox…"

"I just want the two of you to be careful and follow instructions. If you do so, then both of you will have long healthy lives."

* * *

Later in the evening, Megumi was finishing up in the clinic with her final patient. The man had broken his leg and she had just mended and reset the bone. After putting on a wooden splint and wrapping the leg with the splint, Megumi sent the man home with instructions. "Now try to stay off the leg as much as possible and come see me next week for a follow up. If you have any problems do not hesitate to come back."

The man bowed and left for his home as Megumi saw him off. She returned to the front of the clinic when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Miss Megumi?"

Megumi turned around to find Kenshin standing in the doorway. "Yes Ken-san. Is there anything wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could check on my stomach wound."

Megumi immediately became worried. "Is anything wrong?!"

Kenshin simply smiled. "I just want to make sure it's healing properly that I do."

* * *

Megumi took Kenshin to an empty room and had him sit up on a table. She slowly removed the bandages around his stomach and took a closer look at the wound on his right side. She examined it thoroughly and found that everything looked fine. The wound would leave a scar but it was a healthy pink and not infected.

"How does it look?"

Megumi smiled at Kenshin. "Everything is fine. The wound will leave a scar but there is no sign of infection. Did you feel anything strange happen? Is your body reacting differently to the medicine I prescribed?"

Kenshin simply smiled. "No everything is fine. I was just concerned given how deep the wound was. How is your patient? The young boy?"

Megumi's eyes widened and she smiled. _'Ken-san you really are bad for the heart.'_

"He's awake and if all goes well he will be home tomorrow. As I said earlier though, recovery is key. I can only hope."

"I am sure he will be fine that he will."

"I hope so."

The sound of the clinic's door opening was heard and more noises came from the hallway. Megumi got up from her chair to investigate until Kenshin stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait Miss Megumi."

"I'm sorry Ken-san but I'm alone here until Dr. Genzai comes…"

"Hey fox I'm back."

Megumi put a hand to her forehead and let out a breath. "Oh no what did you do this time?"

Sanosuke came to the hallway just as Megumi opened the door. She stared at the ex-fighter and her glare did not go unnoticed by him.

"Relax. My hand is fine. See." He put up his right hand and to show her that it was fine. "Perfectly bandaged and no sign of blood. I haven't even tested it."

"Then why…"

"I was thinking we could go out tonight. The Akabeko is not busy at this time."

Megumi's eyes narrowed. "Why? So I can pay?"

Sanosuke shook his head. "No. I'm paying."

Megumi's eyes widened and she put the back of her palm to Sanosuke's forehead. "Hmm. There's no sign of fever. Are you sure you're not sick?" She then examined his head, feeling around hsi hair with her fingers. "No sign of a bump."

"Hey I'm just offering." Sanosuke growled then coughed. "I just thought it might be nice for you to get out of the clinic. Genzai just came back so you're free to leave for a while at least. Besides the others will be there."

"So they will be paying instead of you."

Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well I can pay for yours at least. Anything you want."

Megumi stared at Sanosuke for a moment and smiled. 'Even the rooster is trying to comfort me. I'm very lucky.'

Megumi turned to Kenshin and went over to him, grabbing the bandaging tape. "If you can wait until I finish with Ken-san We will be able to join you."

"Great! I'll wait out front."

Once Sanosuke left, Megumi began wrapping up Kenshin's stomach. "It seems that Sanosuke is bad for the heart too Ken-san."

Kenshin smiled and waited until Megumi finished the last of the bandaging. "All done. Now let's go see the rooster."

* * *

Just as Sanosuke had said earlier, the Akabeko was quiet that evening with only a few people eating and drinking at the tables. Megumi sat at a table with the people who had become her surrogate family. Kaoru enjoying her tea while Yahiko gobbled down his rice quickly. Kenshin was having miso soup and Sanosuke was enjoying a cup of sake. There was plenty of noise at the table and a lot of laughing.

"Thank you Sanosuke for inviting me out. It was good after the day I had."

"Your welcome fox and don't worry about that patient. Do your best though to make him better. I know you will. Some sake?"

Megumi smiled and held out her cup. "I'll take some tea instead."

As Megumi poured herself a cup of tea, she looked around once more at the table. _'I am a doctor and I need to do whatever I can to make sure my patients get the best possible care. It's as they told me when I first met them, I can save lives and heal people. I will to atone for the sins I committed and to make my family and myself proud.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Chapter 14: An Afternoon of Fishing

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately, last week took a turn for my family. My mother is currently suffering with a torn meniscus and a fractured leg while my father is dealing with a hernia. As such I've been helping out at home more and driving them around for errands. Luckily, we have a better schedule now and my work hours are starting to increase a bit for the holiday season. Luckily, I have some time tonight and tomorrow to write up new chapters for the next few weeks. Thanks again!

This story focuses on Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke going fishing.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 14, An Afternoon of Fishing

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke traveled down the dirt path towards the river near the Kamiya dojo. With food supplies getting a bit low at the dojo lately, all three men decided to go fishing. Fish was always good to have for a meal and catching one was a relaxing practice.

As of late, things had been busy at the dojo. Kaoru had managed to get three new students while Yahiko was working extra shifts at the Akabeko. Meanwhile Kenshin was busy taking on a couple of extra cases with the police and Sanosuke tagged along for assistance. The chance to have a relaxing day to themselves was a good thing.

Kaoru would be visiting with Tae, Tsubame, and Megumi today, so it felt like a good time for the men of the dojo to enjoy time to themselves. That is how they found themselves now. Traveling to the river for some fishing on a nice day.

"This one will enjoy fishing today that he will."

"I don't see how. It's an ordinary day to me."

"Maybe to you Yahiko, but for this one it is always good to do some fishing."

"Best part is you can give me the spare fishbones." Sanosuke picked at the one in his mouth. "This one I have is starting to dull."

Yahiko stared at Sanosuke, looking more directly at the fishbone in his mouth. "By the way Sano. Why is it that you use a fishbone for your teeth?"

Sanosuke shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Old habit I guess."

As the three made their way to the river, they found the water glistening and no one in sight. They set up their poles, attached bait to the line, and then sat down on the ground. The only thing they could do now was wait for the fish to bite.

* * *

It had been fifteen minutes since the lines were cast into the water and not a single fish was biting. Yahiko sighed and laid back on the ground to look at the sky. It was a bright blue with its puffy white clouds. A perfect day for fishing but for a ten-year-old it was boring.

"I'm bored!"

Sanosuke turned to Yahiko and stared at the young swordsman. _'How can a kid not like fishing? Then again I never did now that I think about it.'_ Sanosuke huffed and continued to look at the water. The river was calm. Very calm. _'Are the fish sleeping?'_

"Now, now Yahiko. It takes time for a fish to grab the bait that it does. Patience is needed."

Yahiko closed his eyes and sighed. Today was a good day to just relax and do nothing. However, Yahiko was ambitious. He wanted to be strong and skilled in the sword, and become the best in Japan. To do so, he had to get stronger and not focus on the quiet times. _'I could be training instead of fishing. This is taking forever.'_

"You should stop sulking."

Yahiko turned his head to face Sanosuke. "Everyone's been busy doing things lately. Your body needs time to relax a bit. You can always train later."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro? Sano are you feeling alright?"

"I guess the fox is rubbing off on me." Sanosuke thought of Megumi and her constant lectures about his health, especially the care of his right hand. Feeling frustrated he did his best Megumi impression. "It's always...rooster take care of your hand. Don't be an idiot...and then she throws her medicine box at me."

"Maybe if you listened instead of arguing or being sarcastic. Miss Megumi is a very good doctor that she is and wants you to be well that she does."

"Hmm." Sanosuke stared at Kenshin and thought about the swordsman's words. A smile crept to his face. 'Perhaps…'

"So Kenshin, do you like Megumi?"

"Oro?!" Kenshin's eyes widened and he looked at Sanosuke. The redhead was nervous and not understanding why Sanosuke would pester him in such a way.

"Don't be shy. She is quite fond of you."

A tinge of pink reached Kenshin's cheeks. He was uncomfortable and embarrassed by his friend's accusation. "Oro. It's not like that, that it is not. Miss Megumi is a kind and talented doctor. She is this one's friend that she is. All I am saying is that Miss Megumi is your doctor and trying to help you. Your hand will heal better if you do not stress it that it will."

"You're one to talk. I notice you pushing yourself sooner than you should."

Kenshin sighed and then saw his line begin to move. "A bite!"

Kenshin stood up quickly, grabbed his pole, and began to try and pull the fish to the shore. His tightened to the sides as he began a tug of war with the fish on the line. Kenshin moved his shoulders back and began to pull the line further in when the fish popped up from the water. It landed on the ground next to Kenshin's feet and began flopping around gasping for air.

"It took twenty minutes but it was worth it. We just need more fish." Yahiko went over to his line and checked to see if the bait was still there. Once he pulled the line out of the water, he found that the bait remained. Yahiko then threw the line back into the water and decided to wait for it to move.

 _'Finally the kid is getting into fishing.'_ Sanosuke smiled and went over to his on pole. No movement yet. _'Maybe a bit more time will bring more.'_

* * *

Another fifteen minutes went by and Sanosuke managed to get at least one fish before his line began to move again for another. "Come on fish. You're going to be my dinner tonight."

Yahiko watched as Sanosuke pulled the line into shore and then saw Kenshin pull at his pole. _'Great. Those two get fish while I cannot get one.'_ Yahiko looked at his pole and saw no movement in the line. _'It's been almost an hour and my line has not caught one fish. This is a waste.'_

"Yahiko?"

The young boy looked up at Kenshin whose violet eyes showed concern. Yahiko looked at Kenshin's left hand and saw that it held a recently caught fish. Yahiko sighed. "Yes Kenshin?"

"It's getting late. We will be heading back soon."

Yahiko sighed and continued to sit on the ground resting his right elbow on his knee, and rested his right hand on his chin. "I haven't caught anything. You and Sano seem to have all the luck."

Kenshin smiled. "It's as Sanosuke said, fishing requires patience. When I was your age it was difficult to catch fish as well. How about we wiggle the line a bit? Perhaps the fish will notice more."

Yahiko nodded and got up from his seat. He went to the line and began to wiggle it back and forth. He stopped and waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Yahiko tried once more and waited. "Nothing's happening."

"Try pulling the line up and down."

Yahiko sighed. 'This is ridiculous.' He stared at Kenshin who shut his eyes and put on a happy smile. Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll try again."

Yahiko pulled the line up and down, gave it a wiggle and waited for a fish to grab. Then a tug of the line happened. "Hey! I got one!"

"You did."

Yahiko felt excitement rush through him as he grabbed the pole. He started to tug at the line and pull it up to find a large fish flapping in the air. Yahiko brought it to the ground and smiled having caught a nice size fish. Sanosuke came over to inspect Yahiko's catch.

"Looks like a good piece of fish. Nice going kid."

Yahiko smiled widely, hands on his hips in a proud stance. "Thanks. I can handle anything. Even this small size fish."

"What are you talking about? All you caught was one fish. Kenshin and I caught plenty."

Suddenly Sanosuke received a shinai to the head and had to rub the top. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Sorry I saw a bee."

 _'Kid is taking after Missy now.'_

* * *

The three stayed another half an hour to get more fish and Yahiko was happy to catch just one more, but scowled when Kenshin caught two more.

"Really Kenshin? You're good at swordsmanship and fishing. Is there anything you can't do?"

Kenshin chuckled. "It's only luck. The fish seem to be grabbing at my line that they do."

"I wish I could catch more fish. All I have is this line and none of them are biting."

"Grab them with your bare hands. The water's calm enough."

"Sano!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he stared at Sanosuke. _'What is he thinking?'_

"What? The kid's got to learn how to do these things himself. I'll teach you."

"Sano that's ridiculous. I can't go into the river and catch fish with my bare hands." Yahiko shook his head, not understanding how he could do something like that or why Sanosuke would suggest it.

"Sure you can. I've done it plenty of times."

"Then why are you using a line?"

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed at Yahiko. "That's not important. You can at least try to grab it with your bare hands."

"Sano, Yahiko will not be grabbing fish with his bare hands. Besides, it's getting late that it is. We should head back."

Sanosuke huffed. "Excuse me for trying to teach the kid new things. Maybe another time then. We better head back before Missy gets angry or worse makes dinner for us."

All three men cringed and were about to pack up when Yahiko's line began to move. He smiled widely and walked over to his line, pulling at it and bringing a medium sized fish to the surface.

Kenshin smiled. "Looks like the fish keep coming to you that they do."

"Yeah but fishing itself is boring. I need more action than this."

"Why not cook the dinner? You should be learning it anyway."

"You're one to talk. When's the last time you cooked a meal for anyone."

"I cooked a fish a while back. Maybe for myself but hey it was something."

Kenshin got between the two and smiled his usual grin. "Now, now. Let's relax. How about we continue to pack up and head back to the dojo. Shall we?"

Both men sighed, nodded, and began to help Kenshin pack up to head to the dojo. As Yahiko unhooked the fish from his line, he looked down at his cath for the day. _'I guess three fish isn't bad. We'll have plenty to eat at least.'_

* * *

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke arrived at the dojo where Kaoru greeted them. She was sweeping the porch and humming to herself when she heard the footsteps. "Hello everyone! About time you came back. It's starting to get dark."

Kaoru took a look at their hands and found that they were carrying plenty of fish. "Oh my. You three certainly caught a lot of fish. That's great! We'll now have plenty to eat for tonight and tomorrow. I was thinking of making some fishcakes for breakfast or lunch. How about it?"

Silence came upon the three men as they thought of Kaoru's last attempt to make gyoza. They cringed at remembering the overcooked meat and burnt taste.

Noticing their stares and expressions, Kaoru huffed. "If that's how you feel then I won't make anything. Besides the fish you caught, I'm the one providing the food anyway."

"It's good fish Miss Kaoru. Yahiko managed to catch three today."

"Sano and Kenshin were lucky though. They caught the most. Besides fishing is boring anyway."

"Come on kid. Fishing can be great fun. Like I said, next time grab it with your bare hands."

"Oh no! Yahiko is not going to be catching any fish with his bare hands! What are you thinking?!" Kaoru was irritated now. _'How can this rooster head think of something like that for a kid to do?'_

"The kid's got to learn some kind of skills. What if he goes out on the road and needs food? Fish is really the only thing you can get from the river."

"Yahiko's not going on the road anytime soon. He doesn't need to learn that skill."

Quickly Kaoru and Sanosuke were arguing back and forth as Kenshin and Yahiko looked on, feeling awkward the entire time.

Yahiko turned to Kenshin, "I don't dislike fishing. I just hate the waiting process."

"Patience is very important in anything, even as a swordsman. Get ahead of yourself too quickly and it will be disastrous."

"I see, but maybe next time I should try the bare hand approach. Even one couldn't hurt."

"Unless you fall into the water."

"Ow!"

Kenshin and Yahiko quickly turned their heads to find Sanosuke lying on the ground a bump appearing on his head. Kaoru had a shinai in her hand with a look of rage in her facial expressions. Sanosuke rubbed his head and sat up, staring at Kaoru. "What was that for?"

"For being rude!"

"All I said was that you need to control your temper. Yahiko already gave me a bump on the head earlier. What did I do to deserve it again?"

Kenshin got between Sanosuke and Kaoru, attempting to keep the peace. "Miss Kaoru we should really be making dinner. The fish will spoil in this heat and the late hour is upon us."

Kaoru let out a breath and place her shinai over her shoulder. "Fine but he needs to watch his mouth." She pointed at Sanosuke who huffed and continued to rub his head.

* * *

As night fell upon the group, they finished their plates and sat back in their seats feeling full and satisfied. Kaoru got up from the table and began collecting the plates. "Yahiko could you help me clear the table and wash the dishes?"

Yahiko growled but nodded, resigning himself to the tedious chore of dishwashing. He got up from his seat, grabbed the remaining plates, and followed Kaoru out.

Sanosuke sipped a bit of his water. "Even if the kid doesn't like fishing I'm glad he came today. Hopefully he'll appreciate it in the future."

"Perhaps. He's only ten and boredom doesn't suit him. He is more full of energy than either of us that he is."

"True. But next time let's have him learn fishing with his bare hands."

"Oro!"

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Some Kendo Training

**Author's Note:** I was planning on doing a different story this week but I decided to give it more polish and release it next Tuesday. The following entry is one I came up with on the fly. I had been battling with the idea of some kind of training story since I have not done one before. I thought about Sansosuke teaching Yahiko to fist fight or more sparring between two characters. In the end I came up with this following story and I hope will enjoy!

 **Author's Note 2:** The following is for reference: _Kendogu_ -kendo equipment/also known as bogu meaning armour; _Tare_ -a belt with flaps at the end to protect the lower body; _Men_ -type of face mask to protect face, neck, and shoulders; _Kote_ -gloves to protect hands; _Do_ -piece to protect torso; _Shabu-shabu_ -a hot pot dish with meat and vegetables boiled in water.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 15, Some Kendo Training

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko had been busy in the training hall looking over some new sword styles in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu manual. With Yahiko's progress coming along so well, Kaoru felt it was time to increase his skills from beginner to intermediate. She had looked over the manual earlier this week and had decided to brush up on some skills to properly train Yahiko. After a week's practice, Kaoru felt it was time to train her young student in the proper techniques.

Before Kaoru could do so though, she had decided to make Yahiko practice the beginning skills again. She had gotten out the kendogu and was prepared to try it herself for Yahiko, but at the last minute grabbed Sanosuke from the porch.

"Why do I need to be the stand in why not make a dummy instead?"

Kaoru huffed. "Because I need to see how Yahiko can handle the basics. He's proven himself well so far but I need to make sure his skills are still there. Besides, Yahiko needs to test this on men, especially taller ones."

"Doesn't he do this at the other dojos?"

"Not enough." Kaoru passed the gear to Sanosuke who just stared at the object in his hand. It was a thick cloth material that looked like a belt with flaps. "What you're looking at is the tare. It helps to protect your lower body The men is a mask for the face, kote for hands, and do for the chest. Put these on and you'll be properly protected."

Sanosuke looked at the tare and snorted. "You gotta be kidding me? Why not get Kenshin or someone else?"

"There is no one else but you. Besides you know that Kenshin does not spar with anyone. It will only be for twenty minutes. Half hour tops. You'll get some shabu-shabu made by Kenshin."

Sanosuke felt his stomach growl. The thought of food, especially a nice hot pot dish, always made him feel good. He chuckled. "You know just how to convince me Missy. I'll put it on."

"Excellent!"

* * *

Yahiko stood anxiously in the middle of the training hall as he waited for Sanosuke to come out wearing the kendogu. The young swordsman had a hard time imaging the former street fighter wearing that type of gear. 'I bet he'll look ridiculous.'

Suddenly the sound of the shoji door opened and closed. Both Kaoru and Yahiko turned around then began laughing loudly. There stood Sanosuke Sagara. Zanza and former streetfighter wearing kendogu and looking out of place. Sanosuke was a very tall man at 179 centimeters and with his regular clothes beneath the kendogu he looked very strange indeed.

"Hey stop laughing! I put on this ridiculous gear for you two. Especially you Yahiko so you could brush up on your skills." Sanosuke pointed towards Yahiko. "Stop laughing and let's get going!"

Both Yahiko and Kaoru stopped their laughs that turned to giggles. Their tears from laughing were wiped away as they regained their compurse. "Alright Sanosuke we'll stop. I do appreciate you doing this though. Yahiko are you ready?"

Yahiko got into his stance with shinai pointed directly at Sanosuke. "Ready!"

"Alright." Kaoru lifted her right arm up and dropped it down.

Yahiko grasped the shinai and charged straight ahead ar Sanosuke hitting him in the right torso area. He moved back and then rushed again, feeling his footwork. Yahiko leaned back and charged again, hitting the right side of Sanosuke's stomach. Yahiko leaned back once again and kept charging.

Meanwhile, Sanosuke took hit after hit of the wooden shinai. He could feel the hits in the areas of his body even with the protective gear. _'This kid is good. He will go far.'_ Sanosuke thought with a smile.

As Yahiko came charging again, he decided to try and aim for Sanosuke's left shoulder. Yahiko charged again and leapt into the air slightly, aiming directly at the left shoulder. He could see it through the corner of his eyes but before his shinai could reach the point of aim, Sanosuke moved at the last minute to his right side. Unprepared, Yahiko landed feet first on the floor and nearly lost his balance. Gritting his teeth, Yahiko turned to Sanosuke. "What was that for?!"

"You tried to come at me so I moved."

"That's not how this is! This is practice not a match! Kaoru?!"

"Yahiko is right. This is a practice Sano. However, I thank you for doing this."

"What?!" Yahiko's eyes widened.

Kaoru turned to Yahiko with a stern look on her face. "In a real match, you most likely will face an opponent who will do this type of thing. You have to be very careful and always try to keep your guard up. Luckily the intermediate techniques use defensive moves."

Yahiko let out a breath. "I can't believe you are allowing this."

"Yahiko you need to know defensive moves as much as the next person. Think about what Sanosuke and Kenshin do in their battles. They use defensive moves too."

"Missy's right. I'm not the best when it comes to using defense but it's important if you want to protect yourself. Even win a fight."

Yahiko frowned. He hated when two adults were right and he was wrong. _'Well, I guess I need to accept that there are some things I still need to learn. Not that I'll let them know it.'_

"Whatever! Let's just get back to practice."

* * *

Another twenty minutes continued in the training hall as Yahiko continued to use his charging techniques on Sanosuke. For the last fifteen minutes, Sanosuke had held a shinai in front of himself to take more of Yahiko's attacks. At Kaoru's urging, Sanosuke kept moving his body and using the shinai to block off the attacks. _'This is pretty simple. It helps with my eye coordination.'_

"Okay Yahiko. Keep your shoulders more into your body. It will help your movements better."

Yahiko did as Kaoru said and began to do several more attacks with his shoulders into the body. He felt the change and a better feeling in his movements. "Yaa!" Yahiko brought one final thrust of his shinai at Sansouke's and heard the sound of wood on wood.

"Excellent! I think that's enough for today. We should go get some lunch and continue practice afterwards. I think you're finally ready to advance your training Yahiko."

"About time! I've been waiting forever!"

 _'This kid. Always so impatient. Then again, I was once too.'_

"Are we done yet Missy? I'm starving!"

"You and your stomach. I suppose we could stop and lunch should be finished by now. Let's see how Kenshin is doing first."

"No need. I'm here."

Everyone turned to find Kenshin standing in the doorway to the training hall, his usual smile on his face. "I see we have been training hard. I watched from outside and was impressed. Yahiko you have improved greatly that you have."

"Thanks Kenshin!"

"And Sano, to wear gear for this." Kenshin chuckled at Sanosuke. The redheaded swordsman was amused to see the former street fighter dressed in such gear. He looked ridiculous and out of place.

"Hey I just took a lot of blows from a ten-year-old and taught him a valuable lesson in defense."

Kenshin continued to chuckle. The sight of Sanosuke in such attire was rare. "Sorry Sano, but this one cannot help but laugh."

Within about ten minutes, Sanosuke was out of the kendogu and sitting with the others enjoying the shabu-shabu that Kenshin made. It was a delicious dish of meat and vegetables boiled in water with a side of rice. Sanosuke dug into the dish, savoring every morsel. _'I deserve it after that practice.'_

Meanwhile Yahiko was chowing down on the side dish of rice. He was scarfing it quickly and wanting more rice. Kaoru kept putting scoop after scoop into the bowl until the third helping came to her. "This is the last time Yahiko. Now eat your shabu-shabu."

"But rice is so much better for my metabolism."

"So is protein. Eating the meat will help."

Yahiko sighed. "The things I have to do to train and keep up. Say Sano, are you going to put on the gear again to help me practice?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You were helpful and it's the only way I can ever get to fight you, and improve my skills to be on par with you and Kenshin."

Sanosuke smiled. _'This kid really does want to be strong. Not only that but fight alongside Kenshin and I. I was the same at that age with the Sekiho Army. Wanting to make a difference in any way possible. Hopefully the three of us can guide him in the best way.'_

Sanosuke moved his hand to rest on top of Yahiko's head and ruffled the hair. "You're gonna go far kid but don't get to ahead of yourself. You got a great teacher in Missy."

"Sano that's kind of you. For that you get a second helping of rice." Kaoru smiled and grabbed the scoop while moving her hand to gesture for Sanosuke's bowl. Sanosuke gladly gave it to her and Kaoru filled it with rice.

Kenshin smiled at his three friends and felt warmth go through his body. _'Yes Yahiko will go far. So will the two of you. And who knows. Maybe I will go far in protecting more people and continuing to atone.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Misao Cooks

**Author's Note:** The story I planned to release today still needs a bit more polish. I want to make it good. So here is an idea that I thought up to bring back Misao. This takes place in Kyoto a year after the battle with Shishio when Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko visit, and Misao cooks them dinner.

Some of it is based off of my own experiences when I first started cooking and baking. All I can say is that practice makes perfect.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 16, Misao Cooks

* * *

A loud clang could be heard from the kitchen, a mixture of pots, pans, and utensils. Kenshin and Okina cringed at the sound, worried for how the dinner would be made. They were sitting in the adjoining dining room at the Aoyia and sipping tea at the table.

"Misao, are you okay in there?"

"Fine Gramps! Just getting everything together!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." Okina sighed. "I apologize Himura. Misao has started to learn to cook. She's still getting use to everything."

Kenshin smiled. "It's alright. Miss Misao sounds like she's working hard that she does."

"Do you know where the miso paste is Gramps?! How about the soy sauce?!"

Okina sighed and went to the kitchen to check on Misao. "I'm here, what do...you...need?"

Okina's eyes widened upon looking at the mess in front of him. The kitchen was scattered with cooking utensils on the floor and counter. Water and other liquids had spilt on to the surfaces, dripping on the floor. Then there was the fish, uncovered and likely to get flies buzzing around it during the summer heat. Okina could feel his left eye twitch. _'Who will clean this up?'_

"Never mind Gramps. I found it in the cupboard." Misao held up the soy sauce, smiling and excited. "The miso paste is on the counter. Was still in the bucket from this morning. Anyway dinner will be ready soon." Misao put the soy sauce down on the counter and turned to Okina. "I'm glad it's just a small group. Yahiko, Himura, Kaoru, Aoshi-sama, and you will enjoy this meal. I have a great feeling."

Okina felt nervous now but kept it down. "Ah, what is it your making?"

"Miso soup, rice, and a side of fish. Salmon. In fact I'll start cleaning the fish now."

Okina watched as Misao got a knife to begin cleaning the fish and he could not help but feel his nerves radiate in his body. "Are you sure fish is a good start? You've only been cooking for a short time."

Misao turned around, holding the sharp knife in her hand and smiling. "Don't worry gramps. I've been studying and watching the others make fish. I've also been practicing with them."

Okina was more nervous than ever. Miso soup was one thing but fish was an entirely different dish. His nerves came back again and he took one last look at the kitchen with its mess including uncovered tofu on a nearby chair and split rice on the floor. _'If anything Misao needs to learn how to keep food sanitary and preserved.'_ Okina sighed and decided to go back to Kenshin, finding the redheaded swordsman sipping tea at the table.

"Dinner will be ready soon Himura. Misao has everything she needs."

Kenshin noticed Okina's nervous and irritated look, and felt some nerves come to him as well. "What is she making?"

"Miso soup, rice, and a piece of fish. Salmon precisely. She's cleaning the fish now."

Kenshin's ears and eyes perked in surprise. "Oro. I didn't know Miss Misao could clean fish?"

"Neither did I. She's still learning though."

"I'm sure the food will be fine. Miso soup is a simple recipe and it's easy to cook rice."

"Not when Misao makes it."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro?"

Okina gave a stern and serious look at Kenshin. "Tell me Himura, how strong is your stomach?"

"Oro!"

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by and all Kenshin and Okina had heard were the sounds of Misao banging everything around. At times there were shouts by Misao as she cooked the food.

"Oh crap it's on the floor. I'll just clean it up."

Okina was getting a headache. "I hope it's not any of the food."

"How long has Miss Misao been cooking?"

"About three weeks. We started her with the basics and after a week she was determined to make miso soup but it all went wrong. The daishi taste burnt and the tofu was curdled."

Kenshin choked on the tea he was sipping and grabbed a nearby napkin to cover his cough. _'Just like Miss Kaoru's cooking.'_

Misao came out of the kitchen and was holding a bloody knife in her hand. "Okay. I'm going to start cooking the fish. It should be another ten to fifteen minutes."

Kenshin looked at Misao's smiling face and saw the bloody knife in her hand. "Miss Misao should you be dripping blood on the floor? It's unsanitary that it is."

Misao looked down at the floor to see the dripping blood from the knife that she held. "Oh sorry! I guess I'm just excited to make everyone dinner. I know I'm still learning the basics but I really want everyone to enjoy the meal. I'm hoping that you, Kaoru, and Yahiko like it Himura."

Kenshin looked at Misao again and then at her apron covered in many substances like soy sauce and what appeared to be daishi. She had no doubt been working hard on the meal but it did not make Kenshin's stomach feel any better, especially with a blood dripping knife. _'Well, I've dealt with Miss Kaoru's cooking. I can deal with Miss Misao's.'_

Kenshin smiled at Misao who turned back into the kitchen to finish the meal. "I'll brew some more tea!"

Kenshin continued to sip his tea in hopes it could calm his nerves more. Okina noticed it and whispered to Kenshin. "Don't worry Himura. I'll keep a bag handy for all of you."

* * *

It was now reaching the final moments of the dinner Misao made for everyone. Aoshi, Kaoru, and Yahiko had arrived about five minutes prior and quickly got themselves prepared for dinner.

Kaoru sat down next to Kenshin, feeling excited about the meal. "I can't wait to try Misao's cooking. It smells wonderful."

Yahiko huffed. "I only hope it's better than busu's cooking. I'm starving."

Kaoru felt irritation but Kenshin held her hand to calm her. Aoshi just sat silent as Okina sipped his tea. "Aoshi, Misao brought out some tea a few moments ago. Would you like a cup?"

Aoshi held up his cup and Okina poured it for him. "Thank you."

"Dinner's ready!"

Misao came out with a tray full of food and began serving it at the table. She had cleaned up nicely, removing her apron and thankfully not carrying a knife in her hand. Once all the food was placed at the table, Misao sat down next to Okina. "Okay everyone eat up."

While Misao poured tea for herself, everyone looked at the meal in front of them. The fish was slightly burnt but smelt fine. The rice looked gummy and the soup smelt good too.

Yahiko decided to eat first after Aoshi, who sat next to him, began to eat the rice with his chopsticks. Yahiko chewed on his rice and found it to be unseasoned but decently cooked. He then sipped the soup which was warm but becoming cold quickly. _'Not bad. At least it's better than Kaoru's.'_

Yahiko looked around at the table and found everyone but Okina eating in silence. Okina was drinking his sake in quick sips too nervous to eat anything Misao cooked. _'I can't bring myself to try it. That curdled tofu ruined everything.'_

Misao turned to Okina and noticed he had not touched any of his food. "Gramps your food will get cold."

"Sorry. I just wanted to enjoy some sake is all. It's a rare pleasure."

"What are you talking about? You had some sake last night."

Okina sighed and decided to eat his food. _'I still have the little bag nearby.'_ Okina then took a sip of the miso soup and swallowed. The broth had cooled quicker than normal and the daishi was still burnt slightly. _'But the tofu is not curdled at least.'_

Kenshin put down his chopsticks and smiled. "I must say Miss Misao that the salmon you prepared has excellent knife skills and your food has a less exotic taste than Miss Kaoru's."

Kaoru growled at the statement but it was true. Misao had cooked the meal better than she had ever done. _'I've spent several years trying to cook a decent meal and Misao makes it better than me after three weeks of trying.'_ Kaoru sighed. _'Oh well. You can't be perfect at everything. Besides she curled my tofu and the broth was too cold in the soup.'_

Misao smiled brightly and felt a warmth go through her. "I'm so glad everyone likes the meal! I think it's my best yet and it wasn't easy. Cleaning the fish was a pain. Who knew how messy it could get."

Everyone but Aoshi cringed at Misao's statement. Suddenly picturing Misao cleaning fish and using sharp knives for it had everyone lose their appetite. The salmon, which some had eaten. looked strange to them now. Aoshi however, continued to eat his meal in silence and put his cup up towards Misao.

Misao smiled and poured Aoshi a cup a hot tea who sipped it in silence as he placed his chopsticks down. "This is a good tea Misao. Your brewing has improved since a week ago,"

 _'A compliment from Aoshi-sama!'_ Misao felt the warmth in her increase at Aoshi liking her imporced tea. "Thank you Aoshi-sama. Kaoru gave me some tips on how to brew a good pot."

"Oro! M-m-miss Kaoru taught you?"

"Yeah. She told me not to over steep the tea otherwise it would become too bitter. Timing is everything. At least that's what Kaoru says."

Kenshin turned to his wife and saw her contented smile of accomplishment. "You learn a thing or two after much practice."

 _'Yet the cup you brewed me before we left Tokyo was as bitter as ever.'_ Still staring at his wife, Kenshin decided to sip his tea and finish the remainder of his meal.

Yahiko finished off the last of his meal, ignoring the image of Misao cleaning the salmon to eat the tasty fish. "I got to say Misao this meal was better than I expected. Considering the mess I saw in the kitchen, I felt it would be bad."

"Thanks Yahiko! My next attempt will be the beef How about shabu-shabu tomorrow?"

"Ah!"

Everyone turned to Okina and saw him spit out his sake.

"Gramps? Are you okay? Is it your heart?"

"No nothing like that. I just tasted a hard piece of rice is all." Okina put a fist to his mouth and coughed. "I'm alright now. But about the shabu-shabu why not keep practicing your cooking before going to the meats. Rice balls are another good basic."

Misao thought for a moment about what Okina said. "Hmmm. I really wanted to make a beef dish but I guess I can do rice balls. Those are tasty."

Okina leaned into Kenshin's earshot. "Dodged that. Misao tried cooking meat three months ago and it was half raw."

"Oro!"

"Well, I'm finished and will be cleaning up. Let me take your plates."

Kaoru got up from her seat and grabbed hers and Kenshin's. "I'll help you out Misao. You've been cooking all day."

"You're a guest here Kaoru but I won't argue. The kitchen isn't a huge mess like Yahiko says though."

As the two woman walked into the kitchen, Kaoru stopped in her tracks and had to hold the plates she was carrying before she dropped them. Yahiko was not joking. The kitchen was a mess with food, pots, pans, and utensils everywhere. _'Luckily I can clean well.'_

Meanwhile Okina was having tea with everyone as they overheard Misao and Aoshi cleaning the kitchen.

"So Himura, is your stomach still strong?"

Kenshin smiled at Okina. "My stomach is fine that it is. Misao's meal was fine except for the burnt salmon."

"I must admit that I was surprised by Misao's improvement. Thankfully the tofu was not curdled this time. How about you Aoshi?"

"Her skills have improved although I feel she should learn to cook the salmon better. I will teach her."

Okina raised a right eyebrow. "You Aoshi?"

"Yes. As long as Misao improves in her cooking, each meal will get better and better every time. As we all try to improve in life."

Aoshi continued to sip his tea with everyone else and quickly Kaoru and Misao came to join them. The two made a sight with slightly damp clothes but the dishes were done and the tea was still warm. As the two took their tea, they enjoyed the rest of the evening among themselves. A nice way to end a decent meal.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	17. Chapter 17: Sanosuke works at Akabeko

**Author's Note:** I apologize for not updating last week. Unfortunately, due to a combination of the holidays and a head cold, I was unable to get this completed in time. Thankfully, I am feeling much better as are some of my colleagues who have been suffering as well. So for an update and to ring in the new year I have posted two new chapters.

This story will be about working in a restaurant. I meant to publish it two weeks ago, but it needed more polish. As I wrote this story, it reminded me of my own days as a restaurant worker. Some wild times!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 17, Sanosuke Works at Akabeko

* * *

Kaoru had checked and rechecked Yahiko's forehead since early morning. It started with a simple sneeze then another. Soon the young swordsman had a high fever and body aches. Off to bed he went as Kaoru changed the cloth for his forehead, rewetting it every other half hour.

It was now mid-afternoon but while Yahiko's fever had gone down, he was still sneezing and coughing. Kaoru rechanged the wet cloth for his forehead and sighed. "Well Yahiko, it looks like you're still sick."

"No...hack...kidding...hack."

"Cover your mouth when you cough. You're staying in bed for the night. I'll make you some tea while Kenshin will bring miso soup. It will help you in the long run."

"What about the Akabeko? I have to work tonight."

"No you won't. You'll infect everyone if you go there like this and make yourself sicker. I'll inform Tae, but right now you need to rest."

"Kaoru!"

"Enough! You are going to rest and that's final!"

Kaoru left Yahiko's room and shut the door behind her. She went to the laundry area where Kenshin was finishing the last of the items as Sanosuke looked on.

"How is Yahiko feeling?"

"His fever's gone down, but he's still sick. I'm going to see Tae and inform her that Yahiko won't be coming in."

"Shame. The kid wants to save up for that sword and he's a hard worker."

"Yeah and Tae is already short staffed. Several workers recently quit and two, including Tsubame, are sick. It's also Thursday, one of their busiest nights."

"Well it can't be helped. I'll start on some soup and tea for Yahiko once I finish this gi." Kenshin held up a white gi and began washing it once more.

Kaoru crossed her arms as she looked at Kenshin. "Then I'll start heading to Akabeko and let Tae know about Yahiko."

"Wait a minute Missy. I'll come with you."

"Are you sure? Tae's not exactly happy with you right now."

"Oh come on, I've been paying off my debt at the Akabeko."

"Only to increase it again. I swear the more you pay off your debt the more you spend. Soon Tae will probably ban you from Akabeko all together."

"She wouldn't do that."

"You don't know Tae. She may be friendly but she's still a businesswoman. She can only tolerate so much."

"I was planning on offering my services."

"What services?"

"To work there in Yahiko's place."

Suddenly everything went silent and remained still as Kenshin and Kaoru stared at Sanosuke. He looked at the two of them, confused by their wide-eyed expressions. "What?"

Kaoru immediately placed hand on Sanosuke's forehead. "Did you catch Yahiko's illness?"

Sanosuke growled and pushed Kaoru's hand away. "I'm not sick! If anything I'm serious! Lately I've been bored and could use work to amuse myself."

"Sano you hate work. You won't even help Kenshin with laundry. You make him do yours too."

"This time I plan on going through with the work. I need some money for gambling and sake."

"So that's it then."

"Now, now Miss Kaou. You should give Sano a chance. After all, he has worked in the past. Just several months ago he worked on a boat and got some money."

"I've also been helping katsu with his work as well. Not the bombs but distributing the drawings."

"Maybe not mention the bombs."

Kaoru had a lot of speculation over Sanosuke and him working at the restaurant tonight. "Still you tend to be lazy unless it's fighting but at the end of the day it's all up to Tae. Let's go together then."

* * *

Tae stared at Sanosuke with wide eyes. "You? Work tonight?"

"Yeah. I figured I'd help you out when Missy mentioned you being short staffed. What do you say?"

"Kaoru is he ill?"

"Nope. Sano's for real."

"Hmmm. I don't know. Aside from fighting, you're lazy elsewhere and you still owe me money."

"I've been paying it off."

"Little by little, only to add more to it. If you didn't eat so much nor drink too much, you'd be in better shape with your debt. Besides this could be an excuse for you to get free food."

"You're right Tae."

"Hey! Give me a chance at least. Missy says Thursdays are busy for you and with a short staff it will be complicated. What have you got to lose?"

"The restaurant's reputation."

"Come on. I've proven myself capable at times. Yahiko mostly does heavy lifting anyway."

Tae had a lot of reluctance to take on Sanosuke for the evening. Despite his strength and loyalty to friends, Sanosuke was not reliable when it came to much except fighting. At times he could be nice and pleasant, other times he had a foul mouth. _'Then again he'll be doing only heavy lifting. And I could use the help.'_

"Alright Sanosuke I'll hire you for the evening."

"Great!"

Kaoru shook her head. 'Well Tae knows what she's doing. Who knows, maybe Sano will surprise us."

* * *

Sanosuke ow found himself working in the back lifting heavy bags of rice. For him, the bags were easy to carry. Each one weighed forty pounds but to Sanosuke, it felt like twenty pounds each instead. _'These are simple. If anything I can work my muscles a bit.'_

"Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke turned to find Tae coming towards him. A smile on her face but her features expressed something else. "I need your help in the kitchen."

"Why? I thought it was just lifting bags?"

"Yes but I need as much help as I can get. It's getting busier and we need more chopped vegetables. How handy are you with knives?"

"Seriously you want me to cook?"

"Just chop vegetables. I wouldn't trust you with cooking anything."

Sanosuke's right eye twitched. "Hey!"

* * *

Sanosuke found himself chopping the vegetables, more specifically the radishes. He found them difficult given its thick texture. "I think the knife is too dull."

The cook became agitated when hearing those words. His name was Fumio and he had been working all day with a short staff and had no time for complaints. "The prep cooks and I pre-sharpen those knives each day."

"Maybe this one was not sharpened enough. You couldn't even carve a piece of wood with it."

"Just chop the vegetables! We don't have time for this! The crowds are getting larger!"

Sanosuke sighed and continued to chop the vegetables, trying his best to thinly slice the carrots as much as possible. _'Who knew this would be so time consuming and this chef is really getting on my nerves.'_

Sanosuke kept chopping and was about to begin on the mushrooms before slicing more radishes when the chef called him once more.

"You! Chop up some onions!"

Sanosuke sighed and grabbed the onions from the back. He started pulling out the onions and began chopping away. However the onions proved way too strong. Suddenly Sanosuke felt a sting to his eyes and the tears started coming.

"Ugh! I hate chopping onions. It's always a pain and makes my eyes water."

"Quit complaining! Onions are essential to most dishes!" The chef was getting irritated now and the stress of a busy night wasn't helping. "Now keep chopping until that bowl is filled!"

"'I'm getting sick of you!" Sanosuke was becoming irritated and pointed the knife at Fumio. "I'm doing my just like the rest of you. If someone could help me out it would all get out faster."

Soon Fumio was getting into Sanosuke's face. "We're short staffed due to sickness by some and lazy attitudes by others! I got to cook the food and get it out in a timely manner. Same for Itsuro and Keizo who are helping serve with Tae."

"Fine but you need to be patient. I'm doing my best."

"I know but we don't have time for arguments. Now keep shopping." Fumio then turned back to Keizo. "Try to help him when you can."

Sanosuke growled then moved his head back and forth to get the creaks out. _'Never mind this. Back to cutting the onions.'_

* * *

Sanosuke finished chopping the final onion along with the remaining vegetables. Thankfully, Keizo managed to help him out and now Sanosuke could get back to helping move the rice bags.

"Sanosuke!"

Sanosuke turned to find Tae coming up to him. "What? I was heading back to get the rice bags."

"I need help out front immediately!"

"For what? Serving people?"

"No, you'd be terrible at that. Sweeping and busing tables are needed. More people are coming in and we need more tables faster."

"Listen Tae I got to move rice bags and I just got through chopping vegetables. Not to mention chewed out by your chef."

"We need help though." Tae grabbed Sanosuke's arm and dragged him out of the kitchen, showing him the broom against the wall. "Just grab that for a quick sweep then start clearing tables. I'll help too. It's all about teamwork at the Akabeko."

As Tae left to take orders, Sanosuke grabbed the broom and began to sweep. As he did so, he began to feel a few creaks come to his lower back. "Damn. I've been on my feet too long. You'd think a fight would cause this."

"What are you mumbling about?"

Sanosuke turned to find Tae staring at him. "Nothing. Just feeling tires."

"Could not agree more. It has been an exhausting night. So many people coming in, food going in and out, and cooking all in this heat. I've been on my feet for twelve hours straight due to all this short staff issue. However, we must persevere and continue."

"Are you making me feel guilty?"

"Not at all. Now help me clean the tables."

 _'Guilt it is.'_

* * *

Sanosuke finished cleaning tables and brought more dishes into the kitchen. He began to help clean dishes as he found only one person doing the job. Soon though ae came in to help and began washing dishes with Sanosuke. Sanosuke looked at her as she sent the dishwasher off.

"He's got to eat something. It's been three hours nonstop."

"What about you though? You've been here twelve hours."

Sanosuke looked at Tae who, despite a cheerful persona, had dark circles under her eyes and looked pale.

"I had water and have been shoving a rice ball or two every half hour. Besides it was a quiet mid-afternoon. I got my rest then. It's as I say the Akabeko is all about teamwork."

Sanosuke stared at Tae and continued to wash the dishes but then went back out front to finish his sweeping. He decided to move faster getting under every table and cleaning off every table. _'Tae's worked hard today. Everyone has. I got to do what I can. Like Tae says it's all about teamwork.'_

Sanosuke began to multitask at everything but serving, cooking, and taking orders. He helped out in the kitchen by chopping extra vegetables and bringing in bags of rice. He began to push his body more and Tae rewarded him with one of her riceballs to keep his energy up. Finally, things had settled down and it was getting close to eleven thirty. Sanosuke found himself sitting down on a crate outside in the back when Itsuro brought him some rice balls.

"These should do the trick. You've worked hard today Sanosuke."

"Thanks, so did all of you. Restaurant business is tough, I feel a lot of aches that I only get when fighting."

"It's a lot of muscle use. You certainly get your workout, especially on a busy day."

Sanosuke smiled and then began chowing down on his late night dinner when Keizo come in to the back. "We have trouble. Some drunk guys are causing trouble."

* * *

Sanosuke rushed to the front with the others and found three men getting rowdy at they downed some sake. They were loud, noisy, and shouting obscenities. Not to mention harassing other guests.

"Hey you three! Knock it off! You're disturbing other guests."

Sanosuke walked over to them and stared each down. All three stared at Sanosuke and looked him down. Despite Sanosuke's tall height, the three were easily about five inches taller with more muscle than him. However, Sanosuke took a look at their faces, a slight bit of pink in the face. _'These guys are intoxicated, it should be easy to take care of them.'_

One of the men, a man with short black hair and a beard, stood in front of Sanosuke. "And what are you going to do about it punk!"

The man took a swing with his right fist but Sanosuke managed to dodge. Soon the two were getting into a fight with Sanosuke doing each fist. As Sanosuke dodged, he could see the man getting frustrated. _'Got to end this.'_

Once the man swung his right fist, Sanosuke managed to stop it with his left hand and used his right fist to knock the man in the cheek. Taking some of the blow, the man did a body twist and landed back in the booth. The other two men looked down at their fallen companion and then turned to Sanosuke who simply smirked.

"Want to go for round two?"

Both men shaked and picked up their unconscious friend. "I guess their leaving."

As both men left, one carrying their companion and the other leaving the tab, Sanosuke helped clear that table and brought the dishes to the kitchen. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Sanosuke."

Sanosuke turned to see Tae, ever the friendly smile.

"You've done well tonight. I must say that I was impressed by your hard work."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll help you again."

"As long as there are no fights."

Tae laughed as Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head. He had great admiration for Tae and her hard work that night. She was every bit the businesswoman and put up with so much from good to bad customers. She even put up with him and his ever growing debt.

* * *

Sanosuke arrived at the dojo later that evening once the restaurant had closed for the night. He felt exhausted, body aching in every place, and all he wanted was to go to bed. He did not have the energy to walk to his residence and felt that the dojo was the next best place.

 _'I hope Missy won't mind.'_

Sanosuke arrived at the dojo and opened the front gate to find the yard vacant. _'Everyone must be asleep by now.'_

He decided to walk further into the dojo when Kenshin appeared in front of him. The redhead swordsman was still in his red gi and hakama, the trusty sakabto by his side. "How was your night?"

"Terrible. I worked in nearly every way except waiting and cooking. My back aches along with other parts of my body. I got into a fight with the chef and rowdy customers. I even chopped vegetables. Restaurant work is a pain!"

"I think it was good for you. You need to know more about other aspects of work."

"Well, hopefully Tae feels the same way. I offered to help her out tomorrow night or tonight, given it's past midnight."

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro? You're working again."

Sanosuke placed both hands behind the back of his head and chewed on his fishbone. "Yeah. Tae's short staffed and I figure it's good for some kind of income. She's one tough negotiator though. Half the wages for myself while the rest goes to paying off my debt there. I get free food though so it works out. Provided I don't beat up customers, even the troublemakers."

Kenshin smiled at Sanosuke's words, glad to see that his friend was committing to some kind of responsibility.

"We don't believe it!"

The two men turned to find that Kaoru and Yahiko had come out of hiding, having overheard the entire conversation.

Kaoru was the first to respond. "What has gotten into you Sano? You and work do not mix well."

"Was well enough to have Tae give me work. Besides, it's only temporary."

Yahiko crossed his arms and huffed. "Relax Kaoru, Sano never lasts long anyway. I guarantee he'll be done in three days."

"You want to bet on that kid? I see you're up and about, must be feeling somewhat better. Now how about a bet on my lasting at the Akabeko?"

As the two began to argue and negotiate their bet, Kenshin and Kaoru simply looked on.

"You know Kenshin, it was still good of Sanosuke to help Tae out."

Kenshin smiled. "Yes indeed that it was."

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Yahiko, Training, and Advice

_Author's Note:_ This story is very short but came to mind quickly for the new year. Hope you enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 18, Yahiko, Training, and Advice

* * *

Kaoru was going through some of the bokkens that the dojo kept stored in a nearby area of the training hall. She looked around until she found the suburitos "Perfect! This will help Yahiko."

She grabbed one of the suburitos and left the area to go out into the training hall.

Yahiko then came into the hall with his shinai strapped to the back and wearing his training clothes. He eyed Kaoru from a distance, taking notice of the object she held in her hand. "What is that?"

"This is a suburito." Kaoru held it up to Yahiko. "It is a little heavier than a shinai and more thickened at the blade. I want you to practice with this today."

"What's wrong with the normal shinai?"

"Nothing but the subruitio is very important in practices. From sword swings to sharpening your skills. Give it a try."

Kaoru held out the suburito to Yahiko who simply stared at the object in her hand. He examined it with his eyes and grunted. "I'll pass."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "What?"

"I just don't think keeping my skills sharp with that weapon is a good idea. After all, I want to improve myself with new techniques not go back to the basics."

'Why are children so stubborn?' Kaoru felt a headache come and her anger start to boil. Yahiko may have been progressing quicker than normal, but he still needed to relearn the basics on occasion. "It's a good way to maintain skills and not get rusty. You may be progressing well, but you still need to keep up with certain techniques in order to improve and grow as a swordsman."

Kaoru then noticed that Yahiko was busy practicing on the model dummy she had set up earlier that morning. Angry that she had been ignored, Kaoru stomped her foot on the floor and growled. _'Here we go again. Just like in the beginning with him or in practice. He gets bored too easily when I try to teach him things like range or discipline. Then again, he is still ten.'_ She then noticed Yahiko's strikes hit the dummy and took note of his on point targets. He hit the head, shoulder, and torso multiple times. Kaoru smiled. _'His striking has improved but he still needs to work on his dodging and defense.'_

Growing impatient though, Kaoru decided to use direction and begin her teaching. "Yahiko!" The young swordsman turned to Kaoru and stared at her. "I really want you to practice with the subritio. No matter how strong you are or will become, keeping those skills sharpened is essential."

"My skills are fine!" Yahiko was getting irritated. He wanted to continue to practice his strikes on the model dummy or at least learn something new.

"Maybe, but everyone including myself needs to go back to the basics and practice. The suburito will also help strengthen the techniques you learn."

Yahiko huffed. "Fine but I want to learn some new techniques quick! I want to be the strongest swordsman in Japan someday."

Kaoru crossed her arms and stared at Yahiko. "I know you do, but the only way to do so is to practice daily. There is always a chance of stronger opponents and you need to keep up if you want to succeed. However, you must understand that Kamiya Kasshin is used to protect lives."

"I know. That's what I want to do but I also need to improve myself."

"And we can work on that. Why not just practice with the suburito first and then we can go from there."

* * *

Yahiko had been practicing with the suburito for about twenty minutes and was beginning to feel tired. The suburito was a bit heavier than what he was use to in a normal shinai and it felt strange for his body to use. At times it felt like he was using more weight than necessary.

"Kaoru what is the point of this?"

"As I said, it is to sharpen your skills. While we may use shinai in practice and fights, we need to use heavier objects too."

Yahiko's eye twitched. "I'm pretty strong already. I fought off those men that were bullying Tsubame didn't I? Or how about that rowdy group that caused some problems at the Akabeko two weeks ago?"

"Yes and you fought well but you still have a lot to learn."

Yahiko huffed. "I'm taking a break though. It's summer and that suburito is heavy."

* * *

Yahiko was getting a drink of water from the well when Kenshin came into the front yard with the groceries.

"Good morning Yahiko. I see you've been training, how did it go?"

"Horrible!"

Kenshin's eyes widened. "Oro?"

"Kaoru's having me waste time on a suburito to train. I want to learn more techniques."

Kenshin put down the yoke carrying the buckets and stared at Yahiko. "Are you giving Miss Kaoru a difficult time?"

Yahiko huffed. "She wants me to practice with this object to sharpen my skills or something like that."

"I see nothing wrong with that, that I do not."

"Maybe you but I think it's a waste of time. If I want to be the best in Japan, I need to have more strength than this."

Kenshin sighed but smiled. _'Typical of youths these days, especially young swordsmen. Then again, Yahiko wanted to be stronger from the moment Miss Kaoru and I met him. It's natural for him but…'_

Kenshin knelt down to Yahiko's level and looked at him with a serious eye. "Yahiko, this one understands your need to be stronger that I do. However, getting stronger takes time. More importantly you should not abandon what Miss Kaoru is trying to teach you. She has helped you become a strong swordsman thus far. You should work with her rather than against her."

Yahiko grunted. "That's not what I'm trying to do. Kaoru is a good teacher and she wants me to succeed, but I feel like she doesn't understand."

"I think she understands more than you know. She wants you to be the best but you're still young. I took up the sabakto to protect as many as I can without killing. I may be strong and skilled but I still need to keep up with training in order to do so. You must be patient, maybe even tell miss Kaoru how you feel. The two of you may be stubborn but you both get along fine enough."

Suddenly the two heard Kaoru come out of the training hall. "Yahiko! Are you done yet?!"

Yahiko sighed and then looked at Kenshin. "Okay I'll try. Maybe I'll even look at this as a new challenge or find some way to come up with a new strategy to fighting. After all, Kamiya Kasshin is to protect people and that's what I want to do while getting stronger."

Kenshin smiled and watched as Yahiko returned to the training hall to continue his practice. Grabbing the yoke, Kenshin hoped that Yahiko would listen to his and Kaoru's advice on training and getting stronger. _'Yahiko will do fine that he will. I'm sure of it. All he needs is a bit of guidance and he will go far.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Visiting Hiko

**Author's Note:** This chapter focuses on Hiko and Kenshin Post-Jinchuu and before Kenji's birth. A storyline that popped into my head involving former master and student.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 19, Visiting Hiko

* * *

"Alright Baka Deshi, it's time for you to earn your stay. Chop some wood!"

"Oro? But master you already have a large pile of wood. That should be enough for a week that it will."

Hiko sipped his sake from the cup and gave a smirk in his expression. "Making excuses like you did at ten. Anything to get out of chores. For a man of thirty it's disgraceful, now chop that wood! If you stay with me then you will help!"

Kenshin sighed and got up from the cushion where he sat in the hut, and went outside to chop the wood. As he lifted one log, Kenshin grunted. _'Master is such a tyrant. I come up for one visit and this happens. Even brought him sake that I did.'_

"Quit your grumbling baka deshi! I can hear you all the way from the hut!"

"Oro?!"

* * *

The axe came down on the final log and Kenshin wiped the sweat from his brow with his gi sleeve. Although it was March, the strenuous work of chopping wood could cause a sweat even on a cool day. After placing the split wood with the other pile, Kenshin sat on the ground for a rest and looked to the sky which was beginning to darken. _'I come all the way to Kyoto to guard a government official and then this happens.'_

Kenshin sighed and sat up on the ground cross legged, his trusty sakabato by his side. 'My only mistake was coming to see Master that it was. I should never have listened to Miss Kaoru when she said I should stop by to see him.'

Kenshin remembered his goodbye to Kaoru, now four months pregnant with their child. He didn't wish to leave her behind even with Yahiko and others to look after her. However, the call for help had come and the money was good, especially with a baby on the way.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"What? See Master?" Kenshin sat at the table with a surprised look on his face as he stared at Kaoru from across the dining room table._

 _"Why not? He is like family sort of and he did come to our wedding. You should pay your respects even for a few hours."_

 _Kenshin sighed, not understanding his wife's reasoning behind this suggestion. "Miss Kaoru, Master is not the social type. I highly doubt he would want company. Even if he came to our wedding."_

 _"You lived with the man for five years."_

 _"I was training under him. Very different."_

 _Kaoru sighed, an eyebrow twitching at her husband's stubbornness. "You could still at least say hello. A few hours would not hurt. Maybe even stay the night."_

 _-END FLASHBACK-_

"Baka deshi!"

"Oro?!" Kenshin sat up straight with his back stiffened and eyes wide for a moment. He turned in the direction of the loud voice from his Master.

"Being lazy I see. As I said, you have not changed since you were ten. However, you did chop the wood well enough. Now go down to the stream for some water."

"Oro but Master…"

"Even I need replenishment of something other than alcohol. Now go!" Hiko pointed in the direction of the stream and stared at Kenshin until he would get up.

Kenshin sighed and began to get up. "Okay but after this I must head back to town for the train."

"The trains will not be running until morning. You decided to stay with me this final night but you still need to earn your stay."

"With all due respect Master, I am the guest."

"Stubborn today. Still the same attitude when you were fourteen. I wonder if your child will inherit your stubbornness?"

Kenshin sighed and became agitated more than usual. "I hope my child is nothing like me."

Hiko's face twitched at that statement, piqued his interest. "Oh?"

Kenshin looked towards Hiko, a determined expression on his face. "Yes. My child should be nothing like me and inherit no trace of myself."

Kenshin then went into the hut to grab the empty buckets and began to make his way to the stream. Hiko watched as his former apprentice left and stared at the retreating back of a red gi.

 _'You seemed excited when you mentioned your child to me and now…'_ Hiko put a hand to his chin and rubbed it. _'Are you feeling this way again due to the past? Weren't you over it?'_

* * *

Kenshin arrived back at the hut fifteen minutes later and placed the heavy objects on the floor of the hut. He turned to find Hiko sitting down comfortably and sipping a cup of a sake. _'That must be your fifth one. How do you hold your liquor Master?'_

Hiko looked up from his cup and stared at Kenshin. "Now baka deshi. Start the fire outside."

Kenshin sighed, annoyed at doing more work. His back was aching and he could feel his legs giving out.

Hiko could sense Kenshin's frustration and smirked. "It's getting cold and we should cook the food while we can. Just a small one will do."

Kenshin sighed once more. "Very well Master I shall start one that I will."

* * *

Kenshin had started the fire and helped cook the meal of fish and rice with Hiko. Once finished, the two ate and found themselves at the table, enjoying a rice cake with one sipping sake and the other tea.

"I see no sake for you."

Kenshin sipped his tea with a smile on his face. "Tea will do me fine that it will."

Hiko sipped his cup, enjoying the liquid going down his throat. "Suit yourself. I could never understand why you chose not to drink sake. Eating those mushrooms as a child yes but sake…"

"You were always strict about me not touching your sake. I knew better."

Hiko smirked and ate a piece of his rice cake. "Your wife held her sake fine at your wedding."

Kenshin smiled at the mention of Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru is not a heavy drinker. If she were to have too many though, she becomes...more...mixed in emotions."

"Explains why she only had one cup then. Well some of us can hold our liquor while others cannot. Even my Master had that difficulty."

Kenshin's eyes were wide with surprise. "Your master?"

"Yes, Hiko Seijuro XII was a heavy drinker and could swear like no one I knew. Drove me to be my best though, otherwise my skills would not be where they are today."

Kenshin stared at his tea and then looked up at Hiko's face. "You never talk much about your past."

Hiko poured himself some sake in his cup and sipped. "In this school it's a rule of sorts even keeping with an alias. Fit me well given my circumstances at the time and I prefer my antisocial lifestyle. I became tired of people by the age of ten."

Kenshin sipped his tea as he listened to his Master's words. "Then why come to my wedding?"

"It was your wife who invited me and I wanted to see you go through with marrying the woman you became so enamored with."

Kenshin choked on his tea and patted his chest. "You thought I would not go through with it?"

"No. It was clear that you would be bound to that girl no matter what but you have a lot of hesitance at times to enjoy your own happiness."

Kenshin looked down at his cup and felt sad for a moment. He knew what his Master was referring to and could understand. After all the years of pain and tragedy, Kenshin had finally found peace and happiness. He had a home, friends, a wonderful wife, and a baby on the way. He should feel content, but something lingered in the back of his mind at times. "What if I lose it all? If something were to happen to Miss Kaoru and the baby?"

"Pregnancy is a risk there is no denying it. Your wife is healthy and strong though. You both trust those two doctors as well. I'm sure they will see to her and the baby's safety."

"What if I raise our child wrong?"

"Don't look at me for advice on that. Aside from raising you, I no nothing about parenting. All I can say is to give them the best advice you can. Isn't that what you do with the child?"

"Yahiko will not be a child for long. Though I worry for him too."

"I use to worry for you all the time. It's natural whether it's parent and child, teacher and student."

"You did?"

Hiko sipped his sake and stared at Kenshin with serious eyes. "Yes, constantly. Your training and whether or not you would succeed. Your health when you did something physically foolish. The war and what followed. It was a constant worry to the point where I'm surprised to not have a single grey hair with all that stress. You may have been fourteen and nearing fifteen for coming of age but you were still a child only to learn things the hard way. I should have guided you better."

Kenshin stared down at his tea and gave an equally serious look to Hiko. "You did. Maybe not in a way I could understand or hear back then, but when I needed to end Shishio's terror, you were there to guide me. It was then I could listen for a change."

"Then be weary of your child at fourteen and fifteen. That's when everything becomes more difficult. They'll back talk you, argue with you, and maybe even hit you in the head. Just guide them as much as you can. Hopefully, they will listen."

Kenshin smiled and sipped his tea only to feel more of a chill in the air. He grabbed the dark blue haori nearby and put it around his shoulders. Kenshin could still smell the jasmine on the fabric and smiled thinking of home.

Hiko put down his cup and got up from his seat. "I should light the hibachi more. If I send you back home ill, your wife will injure me."

Kenshin chuckled, imaging Kaoru hitting Hiko over the head repeatedly with her shinai. His Master nursing and rubbing the bump that would form. "Miss Kaoru would not injure you master. Perhaps scold you."

"From what I hear she uses her shinai to hit you and others over the head."

"She's mellowed since those days. Becoming more kinder is all."

Hiko knelt down to check on the hibachi. "I still cringe at her temper though. She's a strong willed young woman, just as you can be. Both of you will make fine idiot parents."

"Oro?! Master!"

* * *

Kenshin had finished the breakfast he cooked for him and Hiko. A single piece of fish for each of them with a side of rice. The meal was finished quickly by Kenshin who was anxious to get home and be with his loved ones. He was finishing the last of his packing in the hut when Hiko came inside.

"Baka deshi!"

Kenshin growled. 'What now?' He turned around to find Hiko with a small wrapped package in his hand and handing it in front of Kenshin.

"This is for you and your wife. Don't open it until you reach home though. I want the girl to be surprised as well. Just be careful and don't lose it."

Kenshin sighed but smiled. "Yes Master and thank you." He took the package and placed it in his bag, sealing it shut.

"Now if you want some final advice on parenting here it is."

Kenshin's face twitched, unsure and aggravated of what Hiko might day.

"Stop worrying about whether or not you will be a bad parent. You have a good life now so enjoy that happiness and guide your child in the best way possible. It's as I told you two years ago, live on and you will always defeat that darkness inside."

Hiko then went to clean up the plates from breakfast. "Now head home. You have people waiting for your return."

Kenshin stared back at his Master and smiled at his advice and final words. As Kenshin headed back down the mountain to the train, he felt excitement within him. _'Maybe visiting Master was a good idea after all.'_

When Kenshin arrived home soon after from his long journey, he was greeted by everyone, especially Kaoru and Yahiko. They all had dinner, and afterwards, Kaoru and Kenshin opened up the gift Hiko left for them and were impressed. It was a soft green blanket for their baby.

Kenshin smiled, feeling excited to wrap his child in that soft blanket. _'Thank you Master.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	20. Chapter 20: A Little Bit of Kindness

**Author's Note:** Sorry about another late delay. My parents are preparing for surgery next month and I've been busy helping them around the house: cleaning, shopping, and finding a good routine to get into in order to prepare for next month. Due to this, there has been no time for any writing, but I managed to get a good amount doen this past weekend. I hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 20, A Bit of Kindness

* * *

Yahiko hated whenever he had to do errands or any kind of shopping with Kaoru or others. As a ten-year-old, the idea annoyed him. Instead he would rather be training or in some cases working. "At least I get paid."

"Yahiko!"

Yahiko cringed and looked up at Kaoru, a stern and serious look in her eyes. Yahiko knew it well, a look that meant she would take no sarcasm or rude behavior.

"I don't understand you. I hardly ever ask you to go shopping and this is how you behave."

"I just feel my time is better spent doing other things."

Kaoru sighed. "I understand you don't like the errands neither do I. We need food though and with three mouths and an occasional fourth to feed, we run out quickly."

"I'm training! I need to keep up my strength!"

"And you're a growing boy. Soon you will get taller and need new clothes and more food to keep yourself in shape. Furthermore, a growing swordsman needs his nutrition."

"Where are we going with this?"

"My point is that we need more food in the dojo right now. We also have Misao and Aoshi visiting this week from Kyoto."

Yahiko sighed. "Why me though?"

"Kenshin and Sanosuke are on a case for the Chief. Megumi is busy at the clinic too. Besides you should learn how to shop for food. Eventually you will be an adult and a need to understand this process is essential."

Yahiko huffed and lowered his head, kicking a pebble. "Fine but I want to get back soon."

"Good, now let's go."

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko arrived at the market which was busy that day with people coming and going. Yahiko often forgot how busy a market or vendor could be. He noticed women holding their children's hands or carrying a babies in a wrap. There were some older people and workers carrying boxes and showing different products.

Yahiko then turned to Kaoru who was trying to negotiate a deal on some fruit.

"Miss those apples are perfectly fine and reasonably priced."

"Look at them though. There are bruises and I can feel these will go bad within a day. Surely you have more rier ones then this. Show me your potatoes."

Yahiko watched as Kaoru went to the potatoes as the vendor followed her. He then decided to get the rice which luckily came in bulk packages. "Good thing this is always reasonably priced. This is the one food we can eat and not have to worry about cost."

"You cheated me!"

At the noise Yahiko turned to the voice and saw middle-aged man yelling at the vendor, a timid looking younger man.

"Sir chocolate is very expensive. Importing this from other areas brings the price up more and more each year."

"You charged me too much!"

The young vendor sighed and tried his best to hold his ground. "Sir. I understand your anger but we always try to keep the price as low as possible. However, when it comes to chocolate, the price is often non-negotiable."

Yahiko watched as the middle-aged man became agitated. WIth trained eyes, Yahiko could see this man's body language of tensed up shoulders, tightened fists, and gritted teeth. It was only a matter of moments before he would explode. Not wanting to see this young vendor get bullied or worse assaulted, Yahiko decided to step in.

"Hey! Stop that!" Both men turned to Yahiko who had walked over to them. "You shouldn't treat people like this Sir. This vendor was being honest with you about what happened and explained it to you. Either buy the price of chocolate or don't purchase it at all."

The middle aged man became angrier then. "Listen brat! Stay out of other people's affairs! This is between me and the cheat."

"He's not a cheat! He just told you that chocolate is expensive because of imports!"

"Why you…"

"Enough!"

All three then turned to Kaoru who had overheard the commotion. She came over to them with a small bag of potatoes and a serious look in her eyes. "The two of you need to stop behaving like this."

"Young lady, you need to…"

"Be quiet! You were horrible to that vendor and were ready to strike him over chocolate and then my apprentice for sticking up for the vendor. Calling you out on your bad behavior. It's pitiful. A grown man picking on a child!"

"Perhaps teaching your brat some manners…"

"I am teaching him to be the best swordsman he can be and his manners are fine. At least he knows he can stand up to bullies like you!"

The middle-aged man growled, tired of these two strangers interfering. "I've never hit a woman in my life before."

Kaoru was nearly getting in the man's face now, refusing to back down on this bully. "Go ahead and try!"

The young vendor then got in between Kaoru and the man to try and stop the fight. "Thank you Miss but I don't wish a fight to break out here." He then turned to the man and politely nodded. "I'm sorry sir but I have to ask you to leave."

"What?"

"I do not wish a fight to break out here. You can either pay for the chocolate and go or leave without it. This is my final offer."

The man huffed, gritted his teeth, and decided to leave. "See if I come back here again!"

A sigh of relief escaped the young vendor as the man left with Kaoru and Yahiko there to look on. Kaoru placed a hand on the vendor's shoulder. "It's okay Haruto, I'm just sorry we cause a scene in the market."

"Don't worry Kamiya-san. That man would of argued until I agreed to give it to him for free. Hopefully he won't come again."

Yahiko crossed his arms in front of him, staring at Haruto. "Hmph. You really should take better care of yourself. Stand up to guys like that. Fight them if you have to."

"Yahiko!"

Haruto put up his hands in front of him to calm Kaoru down. "No Kamiya-san. I do need to work on standing up for myself more otherwise I let men like that win. It's just trying to do so in a polite way that's difficult. I still need to give good customer service."

Kaoru smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine Haruto."

"Still I wish I had more courage like Yahiko or even you Kamiya-san. You always know how and when to speak your mind."

"Well busu never fails to be outspoken!"

Yahiko was rewarded with a bump on the head. "What was that for?!"

"Being rude! Now let's finish the shopping." As Kaoru and Yahiko gathered to leave, they were stopped by Haruto.

"Oh Kamiya-san here."

Kaoru looked down at Haruto's hands and found a small white box with a brown ribbon wrapped around it. "Haruto?"

"Please take it. It's our smallest box and on me. For the help you and Yahiko gave me."

Kaoru looked at the box and knew what it was, chocolate. The treat was delicious and expensive. Anyone would be thrilled to get something like chocolate for free. 'But…'

"I'm sorry Haruto. I appreciate your generous offer but I cannot accept such a gift. However, come by my dojo sometime this week for dinner. I would be happy to have you there with a guest."

Haruto smiled at Kaoru. "Thank you Kamiya-san. I'll see if we can."

"Great! I'll stop by tomorrow for your answer."

* * *

As Yahiko and Kaoru walked back to the dojo from the market, he thought about Kaoru's actions earlier in rejecting the box of chocolate. He didn't understand why she refused the box. 'After all it was a gift.'

Kaoru turned to Yahiko, feeling his eyes on her. "Is the bucket too heavy for you?"

"What are you talking about? This bucket is light as a feather."

There was silence between them as they continued down the path towards home, but Yahiko still had his mind on the chocolate. 'It sounded like such a good treat to have, but why did Kaoru reject it?'

"Hey Karou, why did you choose to reject the chocolate box?"

"Haruto and his wife are expecting a baby soon. He's needs all the money he can get and if I took that free box of chocolate it would have hurt their finances. Besides it would have been gone within a matter of minutes at home."

"It would have been nice though."

Kaoru sighed, feeling disappointed herself in the loss of a good treat too. "Yes, but it didn't feel right. Enough of that though. What did you think of the shopping experience?"

"Well I like the bargaining aspect of it, but do you really need to get all of this at once?"

Kaoru chuckled. "Like I said earlier, we have four mouths to feed and people visiting. Now two may join us for dinner this week."

"Why did you invite that guy to dinner though?"

Kaoru looked to the sky and then back at the ground before continuing to move forward on the path. "I've known Haruto since I was young. He and I use to do kendo together and when my father died, Haruto and his family were the first to pay their respects."

"Why is he so timid though?"

"He didn't have a fighting type of spirit. Haruto is not one to invoke violence or have it anywhere near him. Besides he needs to always practice good customer service. Competition with vendors is becoming more and more common now. One bad word and it's over."

"Still he should be able to stand up for himself more."

"In a way he did by telling the man off in a polite manner. I hope his wife is okay though. She's five months along now."

Yahiko remained silent for a moment before looking at Kaoru. "You think he'll come to dinner?"

"Considering his wife's condition I do not think so. I'll see tomorrow though."

* * *

Kaoru and Yahiko arrived back at the dojo to place the food away in the kitchen. Yahiko pulled out the items from the bucket he was carrying and gasped. "Uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?"

"In all the commotion at the market I forgot to get the tofu."

Kaoru sighed. "Well I better go back to get it. We need that tofu for miso soup tomorrow."

"I'll get it. Besides I could use the exercise."

"Alright. Take the money and be careful."

Once Yahiko grabbed the money for the tofu, he left the dojo to the market and found it slower than before. 'Hopefully they still have some left.'

Yahiko went to the vendor that usually sold the tofu but unfortunately it was all gone. The last one sold just fifteen minutes before his arrival. 'Darn! I guess tofu less soup tomorrow then.'

"Hey young man let me help you out."

Yahiko turned around to find Haruto by his stand packing up for the day. "What do you mean?"

"I have a small bit of tofu left. Not much but it should be enough to tie you over for a bit."

When Haruto pulled out the tofu package, Yahiko examined the contents. It was a smaller portion than what they were used to but enough for the soup tomorrow. "Looks good enough to me. I'll have to lower the usual price though given it's a small portion."

"Take it on me."

Yahiko's eyes grew wide. "Huh?"

"I understand why Kamiya-san refused the chocolate but tofu is not too expensive and won't affect my profits."

"I couldn't take it for free though. Kaoru would kill me."

Haruto smiled and closed his eyes before reopening them. "Still an outspoken person after all these years. That's what's great about her though. She never held back what she thought yet always remained kind. Besides the two of you helped me today with that customer. Consider it a small token of appreciation. I won't take no for an answer."

Yahiko contemplated before finally agreeing. "Alright but Kaoru will probably give you a lot of lectures about it tomorrow."

"It will be like old times then."

* * *

Sure enough, Kaoru was not happy about getting the free tofu, no matter how generous a gesture. "I'll bring by some vegetables to him and his wife tomorrow."

"Why though? He said it was a gift of appreciation."

"Yes but it still doesn't feel right. Besides I need his answer tomorrow anyway and we have to pick up more tofu, and there are more than enough vegetables in our garden."

Kaoru took the tofu into the kitchen leaving Yahiko in the front yard to contemplate her behavior. 'Can't she just accept a gift from anyone?'

Yahiko sighed and headed to the training hall to get some practice when the front door opened. He turned to find Kenshin coming into the yard, looking tired from his visit with the chief.

"Hey Kenshin!"

"Hello Yahiko and how was shopping today?"

"Boring! I don't understand why grocery shopping is so difficult. Bargaining, comparing prices, and dealing with vendors. It's a nightmare. Though we did stop a fight."

"Oro? A fight?"

"Yeah some man was giving a vendor a hard time. I told the guy off and Kaoru stepped in to do the same."

Kenshin's eyes widened, panic seeping in his body/ "Oro?! You and Miss Kaoru?!"

"Don't worry Haruto stopped the fight and the guy left."

"Mr. Haruto? He's usually a quiet man."

"Well, he handled it fine though he should be a little tougher. He was so thankful he offered Kaoru a box of chocolate."

"Oro? Chocolate? That's so expensive!"

"I know but Kaoru rejected it. I don't know why she had to. It was a gift. Then we forgot the tofu so Haruto gave us a small portion on him. It still wasn't good enough for her. Now she wants to give him vegetables from the garden."

"That is a lot like Miss Kaoru though. She's always been very generous to people." Kenshin smiled, often touched by Kaoru's kindness.

"That's what Haruto said. Still she could accept a bit of generosity once and awhile. Don't you think?"

"Indeed. Miss Kaoru works very hard, but her nature is to give rather than receive. Besides, it is the neighborly thing to do that it is. She and Mr. Haruto grew up together and with his baby on the way they must be saving each penny."

"Yeah but she could just accept the gift." Yahiko sighed.

* * *

The next day, Kaoru arrived at Haruto's booth with Yahiko and Kenshin in her company.

"Good Morning Kamiya-san. I see Himura-san is with you today."

"Yes and we brought vegetables from our garden for you and your wife."

Haruto looked at the basket to find carrots, radishes, and other vegetables mixed in the pile. "That's very kind of you but not necessary."

"I insist. You helped us out with that tofu and I want to return the favor."

Haruto smiled and held out his hands to receive the basket. "Well I guess I have to accept. Thank you Kamiya-san. It's kind of you to think of my wife and I during this time."

As Kaoru and Haruto talked a bit more about his upcoming fatherhood and his wife's health. Kenshin and Yahiko snuck away to get the tofu that was needed for the week. Yahiko turned around to look at Kaoru who was laughing and smiling happily at Haruto as they talked. Yahiko stared for a few minutes at the two, looking more at Kaoru.

"Yahiko?"

Yahiko turned to Kenshin who was staring at him with curioursity.

"I still think she should accept a gift or sign of appreciation though. Even once and awhile. Doesn't she deserve a little kindness too?"

"That she does, but I believe she already receives it from those around her. Perhaps you should do something nice for her and stop calling her busu. I know it's only when you're irritated with her, but maybe try. You're getting older now that you are."

As Kenshin walked up to Kaoru and Haruto, Yahiko thought about what the redhead said to him. 'Growing up. I never thought about it much.' Then he looked at Kaoru and recalled all of the things she had done for everyone at the dojo, especially in opening her home to four people with dark pasts. How she handled fights, training, and some gruff people yet still remained kind. 'She's had to grow up fast too. Maybe I should start to grow up too.'

"Yahiko why are you staring off into space?"

"Nothing."

"Well we are heading home now. Though Haruto and his wife will not be joining us this week. More food for us instead then."

"I guess." Yahiko looked at Kaoru for a moment and noticed her wearing a yellow kimono and a smile on her face.. "Kaoru?"

"Yes?"

"You look nice today."

Yahiko left Kaoru and Kenshin standing there and began to walk in the direction of the dojo.

Kaoru was in shock and could not move from her spot, surprised by her pupil's behavior. She turned to Kenshin. "What just happened?"

Kenshin simply smiled at her. "I think Yahiko was paying you a compliment that he was."

"How can that be?"

Kenshin just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe just showing a bit of kindness."

'And growing up.'

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	21. Chapter 21: Alone with her Thoughts

**Author's Note:** Kaoru spends an evening alone.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 21, Alone with Her Thoughts

* * *

It was around five o'clock in the evening when Kaoru entered the kitchen to complete silence, for the first time in months. Kaoru sighed and went to the cabinets to grab a few items and placed them on the counter. It would be just her tonight and Kaoru wanted to make some miso soup. _'Something simple will do. It's rare for me to have some time for myself.'_

Kaoru placed the ingredients out on the counter and began to heat the pot with daishi, and prepared the other items. The tofu still smelt good and there was enough miso paste to last several more pots. As Kaoru cooked the soup, she could not help but listen to the quiet sounds within the dojo. 'It's been so long since it was just me.'

Kenshin and Sanosuke were off on a case for the local police, Yahiko was at work, and Megumi was busy at the clinic. _'Everyone has something to do this evening but me. I wish there was something to keep myself occupied.'_

Kaoru had thought about numerous things to herself busy. She had already trained at other dojos today and cleaning up around the home was not very appealing. Kaoru sighed. _'Maybe I should just relax this evening. With all the quiet I should just enjoy.'_

Suddenly, Kaoru smelt something burning and looked down to find that the soup was over boiling. She gave a yelp and quickly lowered the heat then removed the pot from the fire. _'That was close.'_

Kaoru grabbed a ladle and poured the soup into a bowl. After giving thanks to the meal, Kaoru took a spoon, blew on the hot liquid to cool, and then slurped the soup. Upon the taste, she had a disgusted look on her face. All she could taste was burnt liquid and slightly sour tofu.

 _'My nose must be betraying me. That tofu must have been on the verge of rotting. Good thing that was the last of it.'_

Unable to eat the soup, Kaoru pushed it aside and decided to have some rice and fruit. _'Luckily there is still some rice left over. Who cares if it's cold.'_

* * *

Kaoru finished her bowl of rice and an apple before cleaning up the dishes and putting them away. She left the kitchen and was met with the pretty colors of a sunset. _'It will get dark soon and the bath will take forever to make.'_ Kaoru sighed and turned to the bath house and pictured an image of Kenshin bent down as he stoked a fire for the bath. She could see him now stoking the flames and making sure the temperature was just right for her.

Kaoru smiled. _'I'm spoiled by that man. He does so much around the dojo with little complaint. Even when he gets the groceries and the yoke is too heavy. I really shouldn't buy everything at once and give his shoulders a break.'_

Kaoru chuckled as she thought about Kenshin and her in town picking up the groceries. He always gave a small smile to her with a hint of a sarcastic remark about the heaviness of the buckets. Despite his pleasant demeanor, Kenshin could always be a bit sarcastic in his ways and provide a surprising blunt humor.

 _'I hope he and Sano are okay though. The case didn't sound dangerous but knowing those two they are likely to come home injured in some way.'_

Kaoru sighed at the thought. The last time Kenshin and Sanosuke came home from a case, both had been bruised and slightly bloody. Kenshin had a cut shoulder and a small dark bruise appearing on the right side of his cheek. Sanosuke on the other hand had bruises all over his chest and a bloody forehead. Kaoru had yelled at him for being careless and tended to his and Kenshin's wounds before taking them to the clinic.

 _'Sanosuke is always pushing himself harder than anyone else. It must be the fighter in him.'_ While Kaoru disliked Sanosuke's freeloading, she had deep respect and appreciation for her friend. He was a loyal person and one that Kenshin had great trust in. _'I trust him too.'_

Leaving her thoughts behind, Kaoru left the kitchen to her bedroom to grab a yukata. _'I could at least wash up a bit.'_

* * *

After she finished washing up, Kaoru changed into her purple yukata and began to braid her hair while looking at the clock. _'It's only seven-thirty. Seems strange to be getting ready for bed this early.'_

After finishing the last of her braid, Kaoru tied the end with a small band and got up from her seating position on the floor. _'It will be a while before Yahiko comes home. Around ten and I still have no clue how to occupy myself.'_

Kaoru sighed and turned to find a yellow gi with black spots adorning the fabric, and lying on top of a small box. _'Yahiko's gi. That's right I need to sew it.'_

Kaosu walked over and grabbed the gi and small box then headed outside to sit on the porch with the items. She unfolded the gi and inspected the tear that needed to be sewed and mended. It had been torn during a recent training session when Yahiko had thrusted his shinai little too hard, resulting in a rip. He had been angry and agitated by the tear, not understanding why it happened.

Kaoru believed it was simply the worn out fabric. _'He's had this gi forever. I can't remember the last time I purchased a new one for him.'_ She smiled and lay the torn area out in her lap then grabbed some yellow thread and a needle. _'This will look brand new once I'm finished.'_

* * *

After getting the needle and thread ready, Kaoru began to sew up the tear and paid careful attention to make sure it was well mended. As she sewed up the tear, Kaoru thought about Yahiko and how much he was growing. _'It seems like only yesterday that he was a small kid with no skills. Only ambition to be stronger.'_

When Kaoru thought of Yahiko, she was more and more impressed at how far his skills had come. He was getting stronger each day and growing taller as well. 'There was a time when he could barely reach my chin, now he's near my nose. Perhaps the tear is because of his growing instead.'

Kaoru continued to hum as she completed the last of the threads and closed up the final opening before tightening it. Then she knotted the end of the thread tightly and sniped the remaining loose pieces. Kaoru placed the needle in the box and then opened up the gi to inspect her work.

 _'Perfect! This is as good as new! Though I might have to get Yahiko another one given his growth.'_

As Kaoru placed the gi down, she looked up at the sky to find it becoming darker. She would soon have to light a candle or the lantern to guide her around the dojo. It seemed strange for her to be alone in the dark now that she had everyone staying with her.

 _'I remember those nights when father left for war. I'd been so nervous that I couldn't sleep the first several nights.'_

Kaoru recalled her restlessness at each sound or creak. Even the wind had startled her as she lay in the futon. Eventually she found her pattern and could sleep better once she got use to the silence or noises. Then her father died and Kaoru felt truly alone for the first time in her life. Her mother was gone and now her father. She was an orphan with property but no family except for the small one she had formed with Tae and Dr. Genzai.

'Now I find myself alone again tonight. It's only for the one night but it brings back memories I wish to forget.' Kaoru sighed and decided to get up from the porch. She placed the items away and went to the kitchen for some tea. As the kettle began to boil, Kaoru thought about the silent evening once more. _'I hate being alone. I should be enjoying my independence and this brief solitude but in truth I feel sad when I'm lonely.'_

Once the kettle finished boiling, Kaoru poured the hot liquid into the cup and steeped the tea, careful to brew it correctly. She was missing the evenings when she would take tea or some beverage with the others. Sit on the porch and just enjoy each other's company. _'I can't believe how much I'm missing them already. I must be really spoiled by their presence.'_

* * *

As Kaoru sat on the porch, hot cup of tea in hand, she looked up to the sky and sipped the hot liquid only to open her mouth and flap her hand in front of her mouth. "Too hot! Too hot!"

Kaoru felt foolish then and sighed at her behavior. "Why didn't I blow on the liquid to cool it? Ugh! If Megumi were here she would tease me to no end."

As Kaoru allowed her mouth and tea to cool, she thought about the young doctor and her teasing personality. Megumi Takani was a talented doctor with a bright career ahead of her and could handle and heal any patient. At times Kaoru felt jealous of Megumi who was beautiful, witty, and walked with elegance. However, there was a deep admiration for Megumi from Kaoru.

 _'She works very hard at being a doctor which is already stressful. She can handle herself well in any situation and there's no one else besides Dr. Genzai I could trust to heal our friends and myself.'_ Kaoru sipped her tea and looked to the sky. _'Megumi has also been alone for a long time. Maybe one day she'll find her family.'_

Suddenly, the front gate opened and Yahiko came in to the front yard, a shinai strapped to his back. "Hey Kaoru!"

"Yahiko what are you doing home? Is it ten already?"

"No. I left early so I could get a better sleep tonight. I want to train early in the morning to keep up with my strength."

Kaoru smiled. _'Always thinking like a swordsman.'_

"Hello! We are home that we are!"

Kaoru's smile grew wider when she saw Kenshin and Sanosuke entering through the front door and walking towards her and Yahiko.

"Good evening Miss Kaoru. Sano and I have returned that we have."

"I'm glad. How was your case?"

Sanosuke huffed. "Hardly a challenge. I can't believe how weak some people have become. Does anyone know how to fight anymore?"

Kaoru looked at Sanosuke from head to toe only to laugh.

Sanosuke's ears perked up and his head turned to her. "What's so funny Missy?"

"Sano you have a black eye that's darkening."

Sanosuke huffed and crossed his arms in front of him. "A guy got a lucky punch that's all. Kenshin has a tear in his pant leg."

"Oro?!"

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin's left leg and sure enough there was a tear but thankfully no blood. "Someone nearly got you."

Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sometimes it happens."

"Oh dear, it looks like I was not invited to a get together."

Everyone turned to find Megumi by the front gate and entering into the front yard with a medicine box. "Does anyone need to be patched up?"

Kaoru smiled. "Right on time Megumi. Sano and Kenshin could use a patch up."

Megumi looked the two over but could see that Sanosuke would need more tending. "Again rooster. I swear that if I you were paying me for treatment I could retire early."

Everyone laughed and soon more chatter began to fill the yard. As Kaoru sipped her tea, she looked over at all her friends who had become like her family. _'Life seems strange when I think about it. I have a new family in a wanderer, a street fighter, a student, and a doctor. I have Tae, Tsubame, Dr. Genzai, and Misao too. I have to be the luckiest girl in Japan.'_ Kaoru sipped her tea as she watched everyone quiet down and Megumi tend to Sanosuke's eye. _'Alone time can be nice, but I'll take this happy noise anytime.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Chapter 22: Megumi and Dinner at Dojo

**Author's Note:** Just a quick little entry on Megumi before she leaves for Aizu.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 22, Megumi and Dinner at the Dojo

* * *

Megumi was busy in the clinic on a hot summer day, trying to get her paperwork done for Dr. Genzai. It had been a stressful lately with her plans to leave for Aizu approaching and tending to many patients including those at the Kamiya dojo, Megumi had no time to think of anything else. She sat down on the chair and let out a breathe. _'Perhaps some tea will relax me.'_

Megumi got up from her chair and began to make her way to the small kitchen in the clinic when she heard the door slide open. She sighed. _'Why now? Just when I was getting my tea.'_

Once Megumi turned around though, all thoughts of tea went out of her head. There in front of her stood Sanosuke, a smile on his face but with mischievous glint in his eyes. Megumi stared at them, her arms crossed in front of her and giving a glare. "What happened?"

Sanosuke smiled teasingly. "Nothing at all fox."

"Did you get injured again?! What have I told you about that hand?!"

Sanosuke waved his hands in front of him to calm Megumi down. "Whoa! Whoa! Fox relax. My hand is fine. See." Sanosuke put his hand up, still bandaged without any sign of blood or breaks in the wrapping.

Megumi sighed with relief and then stared at Sanosuke. "So what brings you here then?"

"Missy sent me here. Wants to see if you can make it to dinner or not?"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. Missy felt that with everything going on, we should all have a good meal just the five of us."

Megumi put a hand to her chin and rubbed it. "Hmm. Well I haven't eaten much today with all my paperwork, I suppose I could come by tonight. What time?"

"Around six."

"Perfect! I'll be there then."

* * *

Once six o'clock came, Megumi was leaving the clinic to go to the Kamiya dojo when she found Sanosuke standing outside the door.

"Hey!"

"Shouldn't you be at the dojo?"

"Came to pick you up. Let's go because I'm starving!"

"You and your appetite."

As the two walked side by side, Megumi and Sanosuke took notice of the bright sky and its changing colors. It was quite lovely for Megumi and was happy that it was still lighter in the day before fall would come to change everything, and make the sky darker.

"You must be excited for Aizu."

"Yes. It's what I've wanted for so long. I admit to being a bit nervous though."

"You nervous?"

"Quite. I haven't been back in a long time and much has changed I'm sure. Still, running that clinic to treat the sick and wounded is my dream. I'll be back where I belong."

"Not for Tokyo though."

Megumi perked up at that statement and felt a slight pang in her chest. Would she miss Tokyo? _'Of course I will rooster. I may belong elsewhere but my heart has a special place here too.'_

"I've enjoyed Tokyo. It's brought me great memories and at times bad ones I wish to forget. However, I've done everything I need to do here and now I can move forward a bit more. I'll always carry fond memories of Tokyo and come to see everyone."

"They'd be happy to have you back here. Who else can I trust to take care of my hand."

"Don't get any ideas!"

* * *

Megumi and Sanosuke arrived at the Kamiya dojo and entered the front yard to the smell of fish cooking by the outside fire. Kenshin was crouched down with a fan and waving it at the flames to keep the fish from burning. He turned to see Megumi and Sanosuke come in and smiled brightly.

"Good evening Sano. Miss Megumi. I trust your walk here was fine."

"Very well Kens-san. I hope you are still taking to rest."

"I am resting that I am. Miss Kaoru makes sure that I'm getting plenty of rest."

"I'm sure she is." Megumi put a hand to her mouth and chuckled.

At first confused, Kenshin then had her words register into his head and his face turned a bright red. "Oro!"

Just then, Kaoru came out of the kitchen. "Kenshin is the fish ready? Sano and Megumi will be here...Oh hello. Good to see you both here." Kaoru took notice of Kenshin's red face and the mischievous glint in Sanosuke and Megumi eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing at all raccoon. Ken-san was telling me that you are making sure he gets plenty of rest."

"Well of course I am. I make sure he doesn't strain himself and that he gets plenty of bed rest."

Megumi smiled. "Is that all you do?"

"What?"

"Oh you two are just...close. Closer than before." Once more Megumi placed a hand to her mouth and chuckled.

Kaoru's eyebrow tweaked, she hated Megumi's teasing but held her tongue. "I'm glad you've come to dinner Megumi. We wanted to have a nice meal with you before you leave for Aizu."

"It won't be for another week."

"I now but you've been busy at the clinic lately so I thought having an earlier dinner would be good. I better get back to the rice." Kaoru left to the kitchen once more as Kenshin finished with the fish.

"It's a good thing I was invited. You'll need someone to treat you after your poisoning tonight."

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the meal of fish, miso soup, and rice. It was perfect for the evening, complete with ginger tea. To Megumi's surprise the rice was nicely cooked despite her earlier misgivings.

"I must say Kaoru that I'm impressed. I thought you would poison us with your rice."

Kaoru gripped her chopsticks tightly but then loosened her grip. "Thank you Megumi. Kenshin's been teaching me how to cook the rice better."

"Is that all he's teaching you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Megumi chuckled a bit, unable to tease the girl. "Nothing at all. I did enjoy the miso soup though. I'm impressed that Yahiko can cook."

"I've learned from working at Akabeko. Yeah, it's pretty easy."

"Well I commend you. It's perfectly seasoned. Ken-san may have a rival in the kitchen now."

Everyone chuckled and continued to eat their dinner while they talked about everything. Megumi grabbed the sake nearby and took a small cup to Sanosuke. He looked at her with one eyebrow tweaked up in curiosity. "I thought you said no sake?"

"One wouldn't hurt you rooster. Just go easy though."

Sanosuke smiled and held the cup up as Megumi poured the he took a sip and continued eating, Megumi observed the scene in front of her with a smile on her face. 'I will miss this place.'

Megumi would miss so many things about Tokyo and the people who had become her second would miss Kaoru's temper and kindness; Yahiko's ambition; Kenshin's wisdom and compassion; and Sanosuke's loyalty and even his daily trips to her office. So much had happened to her in a short time and for that she was grateful. Months ago she was forced to make opium and nearly ended her life with guilt, but thanks to Kenshin and the others, Megumi was able to turn everything around.

 _'Now I can return home to run the clinic and continue to save lives, and hopefully find my family. But I will always have this family in Tokyo. People who mean everything to me.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	23. Chapter 23: Age, Reflection, a Young Boy

**Author's Note:** Not too much story but decided to focus a bit on Kenshin with some Kenji in the post-Jinchuu arc.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 23, Age, Reflection, and a Young Boy

* * *

Kenshin was focused on the ground and using his shovel to dig up a hole to plant the flowers he had gotten earlier that morning. He had been hard at work on the garden lately and was trying to add some color. The side of the dojo had plenty of flowers along its edge, a mixture of blues, purples, and others. After placing the plant into the ground and patting the dirt, Kenshin looked up to see all those vibrant colors and smiled.

"Perfect!"

Kenshin began to get up and then felt the stiffness in his back. He placed two hands on his lower back and bent backward until he heard the small crack. He cringed and gritted his teeth at the small pain. Still he somehow managed to straighten up and rotate his shoulders backwards in an effort to loosen the stiff muscles.

 _'I'm already starting to feel my age.'_

Kenshin shook his head. _'When did I get like this?'_

Kenshin had no idea when he started to feel older than he should. He was now thirty-three and had just given Yahiko his sakabato two weeks ago. To replace his reverse-blade, Kenshin kept a wooden sword by his side and continued to live his daily life. He heard the loud noises and went around the dojo to find his wife and son playing in the front yard with a red ball.

Kenshin smiled at the site of Kaoru and Kenji playing. He enjoyed moments like these with peace and love around him completely. Yet he felt his age hitting him harder than usual. There was more stiffness in his back, a bit of back pain, and now a small wrinkle under each eye. The wrinkles were not very noticeable, only when he smiled could you see it.

Kenshin chuckled. _'My body must be telling me I'm old.'_

Just then the front gate opened and Yahiko entered with Tsubame who carried a bag of food from the Akabeko. Kenshin watched as the two interacted with Kaoru and Kenji then with each other. Kenshin could not help but smile at the two and their behavior with one another. It had been clear for a long time that Yahiko and Tsubame would one day come together. Kaoru had been mentioning it to Kenshin on several occasions this year and judging by what Kenshin was seeing, it was clear the two would at some point.

Kenshin then felt a strange feeling in the muscles of his neck and rubbed the area. _'Maybe I should have Miss Kaoru rub some salve on it later.'_

"Kenshin!"

"Oro?" Kenshin looked over to see Kaoru smiling and waving over to him.

"Letters from Misao, Megumi, and Sanosuke!"

Kenshin quickly rushed over to everyone, so they could listen to the contents. It was rare to get a letter from Sanosuke who was still traveling the world. The last time they had received a letter from him was six months ago when he was visiting India.

Everyone sat on the outside benches to eat while Kaoru read them the contents of the letter. "Looks like he is in China now. Says the weather is nice and the food is good."

After that letter, the next ones were from Misao and Megumi who were both doing well. Misao was busy training more in her martial arts while helping out at the Aoiya and Megumi had been busy with patients at Aizu but would be returning to Tokyo within a month to see everyone.

"This means that we'll have to get our spare room ready. How about it Kenji? Megumi is coming to visit."

Kenji simply smiled and continued to eat his rice cakes from the Akabeko. Kenshin smiled at his son but felt a slight pain in his heart. There was so much pride in him over his son. He was healthy and thriving, happy, and filled with a lot of energy. The little red head was his pride and joy, but Kenshin could not help and feel hurt that his young son seemed to dislike him. As an infant, Kenji was responsive and always excited to see his father but now at nearly three-years-old, the little boy was displeased with him.

 _'I wish I knew what was wrong. Miss Kaoru says he is probably just going through a transition of reliance to independence. But he keeps pulling my hair, avoiding me, or showing anger. Maybe I need to be more present or approach this differently.'_

"Hey Kenshin."

Kenshin looked up to see Yahiko staring at him. "Yes?"

"I'm still getting use to the weight of the sakabato but struggling to get a handle with it. Any advice?"

Kenshin smiled and held out his hand to receive the sakabato. As he held it in his hand it felt like old times. Through the sakabato, Kenshin felt a wave of memories, both painful and happy. Through this sakabato he had defeated enemies and helped so many. To atone for his sins and protect everyone within his sight who was suffering. Something he would continue to do until he could no longer hold a sword anymore. Afterwards, Kenshin would help others somehow.

 _'Is that why I'm thinking of my age? Is my body deteriorating that fast as Miss Megumi said to me four years ago.'_

"Kenshin?"

"Oro?" Kenshin looked up to Yahiko's questioning face.

"How could I best use the sakabato?"

"Have you been practicing with it?"

"Yes, but with training classes and working at Akabeko, it's been hard to keep up. The best I can do is an hour a day."

"You've only had this for two weeks though. When I first started using the sakabato, it took me several hours a day to practice. It was a week before I could use Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"That's because you're talented. You're still the number one swordsman in Japan."

Kenshin chuckled. "I never considered myself such, but it took me time as well. Why not practice with it after lunch? I could watch and give you advice on what to do?"

"Great! It will be a big help in understanding how to use it better. Though I doubt I could ever succeed you." Yahiko smiled and began to eat his food, turning his attention to Tsubame and then Kaoru wiping away grains of rice from Kenji's face.

Kenshin chuckled and decided to eat some of his food before it got cold. It always amazed him that so many could see him as a great swordsman. He never denied his talent but after everything that happened and his past as a hitokiri, it led him to avoid tension and any violence. Yet when he looked at Yahiko, Kenshin felt his impact and advice could help the young swordsman along the way.

 _'Miss Kaoru and I have done a good job with him. He already managed to combine Kamiya Kasshin with Hiten Mitsurugi at ten. He's already number one in my opinion.'_

Everyone finished their food and went to clean the dishes. It was only Kenshin and Kenji left to sit on the outside benches. Kenji was eating his watermelon and humming to himself. Kenshin began to eat his own watermelon.

"Daddy?"

Kenshin stopped eating his watermelon and looked down at his son. "Yes Kenji?"

"Why did you give up your sword?"

"It was time to do so. Yahiko turned fifteen and had Genpuku, a coming of age ceremony. It felt right to give my reverse-blade to him."

"But why?"

"It was time. Daddy is getting older and I felt it was right to pass on the sakabato."

"Is it important?"

"In a way. Giving the sakabato helps me to pass on lessons to learn from the past to the future. Hopefully good ones."

"Do you have any lessons to tell me?"

Kenshin thought for a moment and smiled as he placed a hand on top of Kenji's head and ruffled his red hair. "Right now just be happy."

The young boy nodded and continued to eat his watermelon as Kenshin looked on. He felt a sense of happiness then that he could have a talk with his son. Kenji would be three soon and continue to grow. Just as he has done with Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru would teach Kenji swordsmanship and lessons in life.

 _'I may be getting older but there is still much this one can do.'_

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"I am thirty-three."

Kenji put his watermelon on the plate and began to count his fingers. "One, two, three…"

"Kenji what are you doing?"

"Counting your age on my fingers."

Kenji continued to count out the numbers but was having a struggle. At his age, Kenji could count his numbers fine but could only reach twenty.

"What comes after twenty one?"

Kenji thought for a moment. "Um." Kenji moved his small index finger as he thought about adding one. "Twenty-one."

"That's right now keep going until you reach thirty-three."

Kenshin watched as Kenji continued to count the numbers on his little fingers. Kenshin could not help but smile as he watched his son do his counting. It reminded hum of when Kaoru first asked his age when they met. He had to count it out on his fingers at first until he came to the conclusion that he was twenty-eight thanks to some adding and subtracting.

"Wow!" Kenji's eyes were wide as he finished counting the numbers.

"What is it?"

"I just counted thirty-three on my fingers."

"And?"

"It took me long. You are old."

"Oro!"

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	24. Chapter 24: A Girl's Night Out

**Author's Note:** Not too much story but this idea popped into my head and I went with it. This time I did some Misao, Megumi, and Kaoru spending a night out.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 24, A Girl's Night Out

* * *

"Alright everyone let's order some sake. Hey get us three sakes over here!"

Kaoru cringed at Misao's excitement but then smiled in hopes that the evening would go well. Misao had arrived yesterday for a week-long visit with Aoshi following suit. It was summer now and only two months since Misao and Aoshi had seen Kenshin and Kaoru when they visited Kyoto. It was a last minute visit when Misao announced that she and Aoshi would be in Tokyo. Despite this, Kaoru was excited to meet again with her friend.

"I think this girl is more energetic than you tanuki."

Kaoru turned to Megumi who was sipping her tea. The doctor had arrived in Tokyo as well to visit and meet with Dr. Genzai on a sick case he was struggling with. Although happy to see Megumi, Kaoru was irritated by the doctor's occasional flirtation with Kenshin. Despite his marriage to Kaoru, it did not stop Megumi from her flirtation, even if it was a teasing manner.

"I'm excited that we had a girl's night out. What should we order?"

The idea of a girl's night out came from Misao when she was looking for things to do in Kyoto. After a long journey of travel and not much time for excitement, Misao wanted to enjoy an evening with Kaoru and Megumi. They had asked Tae to join but with she was working at Akabeko this evening. Therefore, only the three of them took time out to have a night to themselves.

"The beef dish is good here. It has some spice to it though."

Misao simply stared at Kaoru and smiled. "Perfect! I need some extra heat!"

Kaoru then turned to Megumi. "How about you?"

"I suppose some fish would do me good. It has marvelous health benefits."

Misao hit her fist on the table so hard it rattled. "Enough out of you Megumi! It's time to stop thinking about medicine and having more fun!"

Megumi out a hand to her head and shook it back and forth. "Still being a child."

"Hey I'm nineteen now! Far from a child!"

"Here is your sake." All three turned to see the young waitress put the three cups of sake down on the table and everyone took a sip once she left.

"We should chug this down instead and order more."

Kaoru did not think it was a good idea though. She remembered her own illnesses and hangovers from when she drank too much sake. "Misao we're going to get sick after something like that."

"Come on Kaoru where's your sense of adventure. You use to enjoy a drink now and then. Even an evening out."

"I got married and became a parent."

"So what! You should have fun times. Let's get another round and order food!"

As Misao waved down a waitress, Kaoru took another small sip of her drink and sighed. The evening was shaping up to be a long one. Longer than she wanted. Although Kenshin had said to have fun and enjoy, Kaoru could not help but worry. Kenji was now a one-year-old and very active, at times causing trouble for her and Kenshin. The little boy had taken his first steps just last week and had been running around the dojo ever since. Even Yahiko struggled to keep up with the child.

"Your order ma'am?"

Kaoru looked up at the waitress and scowled before ordering the beef dish. As the waitress left, Kaoru became agitated. "I can't believe I was called a ma'am."

"So?" Megumi sipped her sake as she listened to Kaoru.

"I'm only twenty-one. I think being called a ma'am is a bit much."

"Don't take it so hard. She's probably just being polite."

"Yeah Kaoru. Just because you're married with a kid doesn't mean you're old." As she spoke with Kaoru, Misao took small gulps of her sake.

KAoru blinked at Misao. "Who said anything about being old?"

"You did allude to it." Megumi turned back to focusing on her sake as Kaoru began to become more agitated with the conversation.

Angry now, Kaoru gulped the rest of her sake and slammed the cup down. "I'm still energetic and young. Forget responsibilities! Let's have fun tonight!"

"That's the spirit!"

Megumi sighed. _'I suppose I'll be the responsible one tonight.'_

* * *

A half hour had gone by when the food arrived at their table. As all three of them began to eat, Misao continued to drink her third sake. Kaoru and Megumi looked at Misao as she sipped a little too fast and her cheeks started to blush.

Megumi turned to Kaoru. "I implore you to not drink too much tanuki. We need to keep an eye on this one across from us."

Kaoru nodded her head in agreement. Although she had decided to throw out responsibilities for the evening, the second cup of sake hit her hard in the head. Despite her age, Kaoru still had trouble holding her liquor. _'I don't think I'll ever overcome this.'_

A cup was placed in front of her and Kaoru turned to see Megumi staring at her. "It's water. Drink it to stay hydrated."

"Thank you." Kaoru drank the water and watched as Misao quickly gobbled down her rice. "Shouldn't you slow down Misao?"

Misao gulped down the rice already in her mouth before she spoke. "No way. This is delicious and just what I need." Misao kept eating her rice, ignoring Kaoru and Megumi's stares.

"She eats more than you do tanuki."

Kaoru sighed. "Well, enough of this sour mood. Let's eat up!"

Kaoru then began to eat her rice at half of Misao's speed while Megumi sipped her tea.

"Hey! Megoooye! Euh!"

Megumi turned to stare at Misao who's cheeks were full of rice. "What did you say?"

"Euh!"

Megumi smiled. 'This I can have fun with.' She then sipped her tea. "I'm sorry I still can't hear you."

Misao narrowed her eyes and chewed some of her food. "I seg euh!"

"Still can't hear you."

Now angry, Misao waved her hand at Megumi. "Forgeg et."

Misao continued to chew her rice until the final grains went down her throat. "I said Megumi to eat up. Are you going deaf?"

"Hmph! Hardly! I just never saw anyone besides Tanuki talk with their mouth full of food before."

"Hey! I take insult with that. This food is great and I have a fast metabolism with all the training I do. It's natural to eat fast."

Kaoru swallowed some of her rice and turned to Misao. "You did train hard this afternoon. Though I didn't like you throwing knives into the side of the dojo."

Misao looked down at the table as if ashamed. "I made sure not to do it while Kenji was around."

Looking at Misao, Kaoru felt a bit of guilt. "I know Misao. You would never put Kenji in any danger."

Misao then looked up with a large smile on her face. "That's right! Just watch! As that kid grows up into Kenshin, I'll teach him all the ways of the Oniwabanshu defense skills."

"Well…"

"I can just imagine that kid's talent. With Himura's sword skills and speed, and yours added to it, why that kid will be unstoppable."

"Misao, my son's only one. Kenshin and I haven't decided yet what to train Kenji in."

"Surely, you would train the kid in Kamiya Kasshin Style."

Kaoru looked down at her tea and sipped. "Of course, but with the way things are now, the future is uncertain."

Misao blinked, surprised by Kaoru's statement. "I thought the school was doing well."

"It is but not many are learning swordsmanship these days. I'm more focused on the books than anything else."

"We'll train together!"

Kaoru blinked. "What?"

"We'll train together. I can teach you some techniques too. You talked about giving demonstrations so why not the two of us do some in public. You can draw up big business that way."

Kaoru rubbed her chin and thought about what Misao had said. "Hmm. Yahiko and I were thinking about doing something like that, but you're only here for a week Misao."

"I can stay longer! Or teach you those techniques at least!"

"Oh just do it Kaoru. She won't be quiet any other way."

"Great! No let's order more sake!"

"Misao! You've had enough!"

* * *

Once the meal was finished and paid for, the three women left for the dojo to enjoy a good night's rest.

"That was great! I just wish we could of had more sake!"

"You had four cups of it. I'll give you a hangover remedy tomorrow morning."

Misao turned to Megumi with narrowed eyes. "I'm not that drunk. I can handle my alcohol just fine. Hiccup!"

"I'm surprised that you didn't drink more Kaoru."

"I prefer to not get a headache in the morning."

"Well, I'm glad to see you acting more like an adult. Marriage and motherhood have softened you a bit."

Kaoru huffed. "I'm still the same as I was just more mature. I can handle myself with a shinai just as much as the next swordsman. Equally so in a match."

"That's the spirit Kaoru! I tell you again that we can make a great team! Let's start training tomorrow!"

"We need to rest first Misao."

"Then how about we go back to the dojo for more sake!"

Kaoru placed her hands on Misao's shoulders to try and calm her. "We can have it with Kenshin and the others. It will be good."

Megumi huffed. "So much for a girl's night out."

"Who says we need the men with us. Let's go to the kitchen and chug until we pass out."

Kaoru and Megumi watched as Misao walked in front of them, a happy smile on her face. "Misao's really enjoying herself."

Megumi smiled too. "Yes she is. I must say that tonight has been pleasant."

"It has. I admit to feeling guilty about leaving Kenshin and Kenji at home, but it was nice to get out for a change."

"Hey! You two need to speed it up. That sake is waiting for us."

Misao walked ahead as Megumi looked to Kaoru."Are you going to tell her you have no sake?"

"I'll wait until we get home. Tea and rice cakes should do us fine."

* * *

"I can't believe you don't have any more sake! I was looking forward to it!"

"Sorry Misao but tea should do us fine for now. How about we get some rice cakes to eat?"

The three women got everything prepared from the rice cakes leftover from lunch that day to making the tea. Once the water boiled, Megumi decided to brew the tea and then began to pour the hot liquid into the cups as Misao and Kaoru continued to talk about training.

"Hey Megumi. I never asked but how is that patient of yours and Genzai's?"

"The patient was doing well it seemed, but unfortunately he's taken a bad turn. He has a tumor."

Kaoru placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Oh no, Megumi."

"It's sad of course but with this news he can at least get his affairs in order." Megumi sipped her tea but both Kaoru and Misao could see a sad look in her eye.

"Still to have that kind of news is difficult. I should send a telegram to Okina tomorrow and see how he is."

"How long does the man have Megumi?"

"Dr. Genzai and I believe about four months."

"And there's nothing that can be done?" Misao asked, looking at mEgumi with some kind of hope.

"Unfortunately no. Dr. Genzai and I had hoped for a better outcome but when we found that tumor and examined it's size, we knew there was no other."

"I often forget how difficult being a doctor is. Is there anything you can do to make this man more comfortable?" Misao asked.

"Perhaps some medicine to heal the pain in his last hours, but other than that nothing else."

A silence then came over the three women as they sipped their tea and nibbled on their rice cakes.

"Well, this may not be sake but it can do." Misao lifted up her cup. "Here's to that man! And may we wish him peace in the afterlife!"

Kaoru and Megumi lifted their cups and expressed the same sentiments. The three then sipped their tea and continued to chat until late in the evening. They enjoyed their rice cakes and the pleasant atmosphere away from the others. Just being around each other was a good time.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Chapter 25: Remembrance

**Author's Note:** This story collection will be coming to a close within the next three to five entries in order for me to continue other projects. For this entry, I have a bit of Aoshi and Misao as they remember their fallen friends and comrades, post-Jinchu.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 25, Remembrance

* * *

Aoshi Shinomori was relaxing in his meditation at Aoiya, trying to concentrate. For the past week he had been struggling to meditate and pray. Before he could handle this practice well, but lately not so much. The winter season was upon them and Aoshi could feel the chill in the air coming into town.

 _'It's more than that though.'_

It had been almost two years since his friends had died in a brutal ambush by Kanryu. There were still times where he experienced nightmares about what happened. He could still see the blood and hear the sounds of the gun.

Aoshi shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. _'I thought this would end at some point.'_

Aoshi then decided to get up and leave his spot for the kitchen. _'Maybe some tea will help.'_

Arriving in the kitchen, Aoshi grabbed a tea kettle and began the preparation for the tea. He looked out the window and saw Misao training. She was practicing her dart throwing with each one landing in the center. He smiled at her improved skills.

Aoshi placed the tea on the stove and waited for the kettle to whistle. He decided to sit in the dining hall which was quiet this time of year. _'Strange that I've come back here after all these years. I only wish that the others could be here now.'_

It had been a year since Aoshi and Misao had buried the other Oniwabanshu, but in doing so it had caused pain. While Aoshi had managed to find his sanity again, he wanted the others to be here. He could imagine Hannya chasing after Misao for being a but reckless. _'He always looked out for her and guided her.'_

Aoshi heard the tea kettle whistle then and went to the stove where he made some ginger tea. It was not a favorite of his but it would do. As he sat in the dining hall surrounded by the silence, he sipped the tea and allowed the hot liquid to run down his throat.

 _'The tea is warm like Hyottoko's fire breathing. He could probably warm up this day with how cold it's becoming outside.'_

Hyottoko was always a towering presence due to his side and his camaraderie with Beshimi was a good match. _'Both of them connected in a strange way.'_

Thinking of Beshimi made Aoshi recall his fast and swift pace. ' _He may not have been a perfect fighter, but he could move with great speed.'_

As Aoshi sipped his tea he thought of Shikiro. _'A great hand to hand expert and loyal.'_

Aoshi stopped drinking his tea and listened to the silence once more. He found that thinking about his friends brought back fond but painful memories. He wanted them here now to see how much had changed. How he had changed.

"Lord Aoshi! Hey!"

Aoshi turned around to see Misao walking in from the kitchen, her cheeks slightly flushed from the cold air.

"I see you're having tea. Perfect for a day like today."

"I see you're not dressed warmly."

Misao looked down at her outfit and knew he was referring to her shorts and short-sleeved shirt. She smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "I still feel a bit warm when I go outside."

"Just be sure to dress warmly next time. I understand your training is important but so is health."

"Yes Lord Aoshi. Do you mind if I join you for tea? I could use something hot."

"The kettle should still be warm. I hope you won't mind ginger tea."

"Not at all."

* * *

Aoshi and Misao now found themselves sitting at a table in the dining hall enjoying their tea. It was quiet and simple, just the two of them. Misao, however, noticed that Aoshi seemed restless.

 _'Something's been on his mind lately. It has to be what happened with the others. It's been a year since we gave them a proper burial.'_

Misao sipped her tea and placed down her cup. She looked at Aoshi who was staring at his cup in silence. "I miss them too."

Aoshi's face tweaked and he looked at Misao. "It's hard not to think about them."

"For me too. I miss Hannya the most. He was always looking out for me when I was young."

Aoshi sipped his tea as he listened to Misao. She stared at him, unsure of what to say and then sipped her tea. When she placed the cup back down, she smiled at Aoshi. "I would have loved it if I could show them how much I've improved in fighting. I bet Hannya would be impressed."

"I think he would."

Misao smiled and sipped her tea. She and Aoshi continued to speak about their fallen friends who were still with them in their memories. When Aoshi returned to his meditation later that day, he found it easier than before. Talking about his comrades and friends had helped ease the tension he had felt all week.

 _'I will remember you all but continue on. Maybe not as the strongest but as something else. There's still much to do at the Aoiya.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Chapter 26: Here in Tokyo

**Author's Note:** Sorry for missing last week but a family situation came up at the last minute. All is well now thankfully. For this entry, it is focused a bit on Kenshin.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 26, Here in Tokyo

* * *

Kenshin was busy tending to the vegetable garden on a warm sunny day and adjusted his hat. It was a good time of year to begin the garden. Spring would be around the corner soon and the Kamiya dojo would have plenty of food to eat for the coming seasons.

'An abundance of food that it is.'

Kenshin began to pull out some weeds that were forming around a small patch of dirt. These had been stubborn as of late and it was annoying to pull them out of the ground. Just yesterday he had pulled out six weeds.

'I hate weeds. Always a problem that they are.'

Kenshin then felt his knees sting a bit and he slowly got up from the ground. He felt an ache in his lower back and placed his hands on the area, thrusting forward to stretch. Once the pain was gone, Kenshin stretched out his back and did a couple of squats in order to relieve the stiffness. It had been an hour of work to tend to the garden and Kenshin was ready for a break.

'I'll go to the well. Some water will do me good.'

* * *

Kenshin finished guzzling the water and allowed the liquid to go down his throat. He felt fully hydrated and refreshed now, and ready to meet the day. It would be lunch time soon and then nightfall would eventually come. Taking a sniff of the air allowed him to relax further and become more excited for spring.

'The flowers will bloom. The trees will be full of leaves. It will be a good time unlike last year.'

Kenshin's eyes were downcast to the ground and he felt a pain in his chest. In the early months of spring, he had found happiness in Tokyo. He had taken up residence at the Kamiya dojo and met wonderful people who had become a family. Then summer came and everything changed.

'Shishio. Enishi. Kaoru. Everything happened so quickly and painfully.'

Kenshin looked up to the sky, his hat blinding sun from his view. So much had happened last year that it changed everything for him. 'I should have been wandering now to parts unknown. That was my goal. Wander, help others, and atone. Yet here I am.'

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin turned around and saw Kaoru standing there in the front yard with Yahiko and Tsubame. Yahiko was learning to cook now and Kenshin could see that it was fish the young swordsman was making.

"Kenshin, the food's ready. Come and eat!"

Kenshin smiled at Kaoru, took off his hat, and went over to the outside stove where he sat on a bench next to Kaoru. The food was passed around with rice and water, and Kenshin began eating, enjoying each bite.

"I must say Yahiko. You're cooking is tasting better and better each time."

Yahiko smiled brightly. "Thanks Kenshin. I'm proud of the fish especially. No burnt taste either unlike Kaoru's."

"Hey!"

As Kaoru and Yahiko argued, Tsubame tried to calm both of them down in her shy but kind manner. Kenshin simply smiled at the three of them and continued to eat his food. He watched as the scene unfolded before him with yelling and laughter. To Kenshin, it was the best thing.

'Yes I could be wandering now but no more. This is my home. Where I belong. With Yahiko, Tsubame, and Miss Kaoru.'

He knew there was also Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Dr. Genzai. Misao, Aoshi, the Oniwabanshu, and more who were by his side. With these friends, his family, Kenshin would always belong. Yet Tokyo was his home, now and until the end.

Kenshin turned to look over at Kaoru and smiled. 'If I hadn't met you that day. If you hadn't asked me to stay. Where would I be now?'

Kenshin finished his fish and turned to Kaoru. "Miss Kaoru, I'll finish up in the garden but let's take tea after dinner tonight. Shall we?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded. "Sounds good. Will ginger tea be okay?"

"Yes that it will."

* * *

Kenshin finished tending to the garden that day and spent the rest of it enjoying a dinner of miso soup and rice. He then took tea with Kaoru as the night began to fall. They talked about their day and what to do tomorrow. It would be a regular one like all the others since the beginning of the year. Laundry, cleaning, and taking a walk if the weather permitted. A happy life.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru who sipped her tea happily. 'I'll do it all here in Tokyo, especially with you. Wife.'

End

Thanks for reading and please review!


	27. Chapter 27: From Child to Adult

**Author's Note:** Not too much to this entry, but a story about Yahiko's maturity at the end of the manga and beginning of the Hokkaido Arc inspired me. *One line is italicized and put in bold as part of a memory*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 27, From Child to Adult

* * *

Once Yahiko got on the train, he felt exhaustion hit him hard. It had been a long visit with a lot of work to do in Kyoto. He had spent a week there with Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwabanshu while working a case.

At fourteen, Yahiko had already gained quite the reputation as a swordsman. National championships, helping with police work, and fighting off the rebellious locals, had earned Yahiko plenty of status. Even the police from across the country were seeking his help.

 _'The money doesn't hurt. I have to keep thinking about the future once I turn fifteen.'_

Yahiko sighed and looked out the window at the passing scenery. Within several days he would be home in Tokyo with the Himura family and Tsubame. Although his stay at the Aoiya had been pleasant, Yahiko longed for his own bed. The familiarity meant a lot to him.

 _'There was a time when Tokyo seemed so small to me. I thought by now I would be traveling on my own to other places. Start a sword school or some other practice. Yet here I am returning to Tokyo once more.'_

Yahiko did not hate Tokyo but at fourteen, he had become ready for new challenges and experiences. _'It's one of the reasons I took this job and others. I need the challenge. Even Kenshin and Kaoru think so, I'm sure.'_

When Yahiko thought about his guardians it brought a smile to his face. In the last three years, he had been under the guardianship of Kenshin and Kaoru Himura. Through Kaoru, Yahiko had become an expert swordsman and through Kenshin, Yahiko had learned more skills to become even better. Both of them had rescued Yahiko from a life of servitude to thieves and gave him a home with stability. Something he did not have due to the passing of his parents years before.

 _'It's changed a lot since then though.'_

Since Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage, the pair had welcomed their son Kenji, now a growing infant. _'Kenji's already looking more and more like his father. Red hair and everything but the color of his eyes. Blue like his mother.'_

Although Yahiko was not looking forward to the screaming and crying of an infant, he could not help but miss the little baby. Yahiko believed that Kenji would grow up to be an expert swordsman like his father and taught by his mother in Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. _'It's his right as an heir after all.'_ Yahiko sat back in his seat and looked up at the ceiling. _'Though I wonder if he would even be a swordsman. It's hard to say these days and he's only a baby.'_

Yahiko closed his eyes as he thought about the current times. Swordsmanship and Japan were starting to rapidly change. New developments and technologies were coming into the country. Professions and income were changing too. Would swordsmanship even exist? Yahiko had no idea.

 _'The school has been getting more students lately. Much more than previous years. Still, times are changing rapidly and I need to keep up with the times.'_

Yahiko opened his eyes and looked back at the changing scenery out the window. Soon he would be at his next stop and heading on a boat to Tokyo. Home to his family and the life he had there. _'What will they have on the stove for me? Rice and miso soup I'm sure. A pot of ginger tea? Hopefully nothing made by Kaoru.'_

Yahiko chuckled at the thought. Although his sensei had grown a lot since the time he met her, she still struggled in the cooking. Her tea brewing had improved but everything else was still a difficult for her. _'Her noodles are still crunchy.'_

Yahiko cringed when he thought of the meal she made before he left for Kyoto. The soup broth had been slightly burned but the noodles were overcooked, hardened and awful. _'You would think that marriage to Kenshin would improve her cooking but no luck there.'_

Suddenly the train stopped and Yahiko knew then it was his time to exit. He would be heading to the docks to travel by boat and was looking forward to home.

* * *

It had been two days since leaving the train for the boat. The travel had been a struggle for him at first, but Yahiko was handling everything better than he thought. He had gotten over his seas sickness years ago and could handle the rocky ride of boat travel better.

During his boat travel, Yahiko had time to think about what he would do when he got back to Tokyo. _'No doubt I'll have lesson plans to so for the school. It will be summer soon and we have training sessions and demonstrations to do. I just hope that Kaoru is handling the books okay.'_

When Yahiko had left last week for Kyoto, Kaoru was balancing the books and struggling with several accounts. The increased numbers had gone up faster than normal the past month and increased taxes were not helping. Kenshin had gotten a job to help the local police with some cases part-time, but with his body deteriorating and Kaoru taking on more in raising Kenji, the income was tighter than usual.

Yahiko looked to the water over the edge of the rail. He watched as the small waves formed and listened to the water crash slightly. _'Kenshin's body seems fine but I've noticed subtle changes. Taking care of chores and an infant must be taking a toll too.'_

Yahiko could recall everything about Kenshin's sword skills and strength. Yahiko remembered his mentor as a fearsome swordsman and wise beyond his years. Yet invincibility was not in Kenshin's favor.

 _'I was naive to think that Kenshin was indestructible. I always thought of him as his superhuman. Yet he is still a human and time can take its toll.'_

Just three years ago, Kenshin was told that Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu would eventually no longer be used by him. The effects of the final technique had damaged his body enough where in just a couple of years it would be gone for good. Yahiko had seen over the past year that toll. At first he thought it was the demands of a new baby and more income to the house, but Yahiko knew better. So did Kaoru.

 ** _"He's in a bit more pain than usual. He tries to hide it but I know better."_**

Yahiko felt sad at that moment. His mentor was losing his strength day by day and there was nothing he nor Kaoru, even Megumi, could do. Only to make sure that Kenshin's health stayed in good condition. _'Kaoru says he is eating a good diet and not overworking himself too much. Hopefully, he will take it easy now that I'm living there again.'_

Once Yahiko turned fourteen, he decided to move back into the Kamiya dojo. While Sanosuke's former residence had been good for his independence, Yahiko knew it was time to leave. With rents going up, it felt better to stay with Kenshin and Kaoru. He could save up more money and help out at the dojo. The only thing he did not like was babysitting.

Once a week, Yahiko babysat for Kenshin and Kaoru to give them time alone. Kenji was already a handful with crying and throwing his food around. Still the little boy was growing stronger and stronger by the day. _'Got quite a grip though. I'm sure he'll hold a shinai fine.'_

A fog horn could be heard from above and Yahiko knew that it was time to stop his thoughts. _'I got eat dinner. I'll be home by tomorrow.'_

* * *

It was late morning when Yahiko arrived in Tokyo and was greeted by Kenshin. Taking a look at the red head, Yahiko found Kenshin to be his usual self. Smiling happily and looking healthy. The only difference was shorter hair, which he had cut before Kenji's birth, and the scar on his left cheek, now lighter thanks to the years of happiness in Tokyo.

"Yahiko, I heard from your telegram that everything went well."

"It did. How's Kaoru and the others?"

"They are all fine that they are and waiting for your arrival. Miss Tsubame brought food from the Akabeko."

'Great! None of Kaoru's cooking then.'

As the two men walked away from the docks, Yahiko thought about the dojo and the sight that would greet him. 'Tsubame will be there of course. She's grown a lot too since we first met years ago. Still a bit shy but a lot stronger.'

Yahiko remembered the young girl who hid behind her tray and stuttered in meeting people. Now she was working hard at the Akabeko and less nervous around everyone. _'Seems like only yesterday we were silly kids. Thinking about our futures. Now we're approaching adulthood. What will become of us?'_

Kenshin and Yahiko had arrived just outside the front gate of the Kamiya dojo, but Yahiko stopped in his tracks. Kenshin took notice of it and stared at the young swordsman who was looking up at the sky.

"Yahiko?"

Yahiko blinked and stared at Kenshin. "Sorry. I was just thinking about Tokyo and the dojo. I had a lot of time to reminisce about everything."

"What did you find?"

"That Tokyo is my home. It's a place where I was born and lost my parents. A place where I did bad things. Now it's my home always thanks to you, Kaoru, and everyone else who came into my life. I worry though about changing times, money, and if swordsmanship will last. What will become of my home or even myself?"

Yahiko felt a hand to his shoulder and looked up to see Kenshin staring at him with a serious look. "Yahiko you are doing fine. You've grown into a fine swordsman and a good young man. Next year will be your fifteenth birthday and you'll be celebrating Genpuku. You will have come of age and be an adult on your way to great things. You're already proving your maturity. Going on cases and helping out more at the dojo, even as this one's body deteriorates."

Yahiko twitched at the statement. "You know then?"

"It's my body. I can feel when things are changing. I know you and Miss Kaoru worry like Miss Megumi, but you all need not. This one is doing fine and trying to keep any further damage away. Soon though I will no longer be able to hold my sakabato and the next generation will have to take over for me. That will fall to you, Kenji, and whoever else will pick up a sword. With changing times, it could be in another form. Until then I will be here to guide you as I always have."

"I know you will."

"May I offer you some guidance now?"

"Sure?"

"Don't think so much of the past. It's okay to reminisce, even think about how far you've come. Still we need to keep moving forward. I never did until I came here three years ago. Now, after everything that happened, I can go forward still and focus on the future differently. Moving forward to help guide you, Kenji, and others. Take this time to think about your future a bit more though after we eat. The food will be getting cold."

As Kenshin turned away to the front gate, he stared at Kenshin and took in his words with a smile. _'Yes. I need to look forward to the future. It's nice to go back and see how far you've come. I have come a long way, but I need to think more of my future. I want to do swordsmanship and I can continue to teach here. Maybe at other dojos. Still do cases. For now though I'll head inside to eat and enjoy this time with my family. They are all expecting great things of me and I want to make them proud.'_

As Yahiko followed Kenshin inside to the front yard, there was Kaoru, Tsubame, and Kenji. They were sitting on the outside benches, food surrounding them. All of them smiled and greeted him as he entered. It was a nice welcome home. Yahiko could not have imaged this years ago when he lost his parents and was pick pocketing to pay what turned out to be a false debt.

 _'_ _They took me in and helped make me someone. They've guided me to be the best I could be. I won't let them down nor myself.'_

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. Chapter 28: Not the Same Anymore

**Author's Note:** This entry focuses on Kenshin and Saitou, and the battle that never was. Near end of Jinchuu. It's been a struggle to write a story involving Saitou but I hope I did the character right. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 28, Not the Same Anymore

* * *

Kenshin had waited and waited for Saitou to appear. It had been an hour since the proposed time and Kenshin found himself alone. Only the rustle of leaves by the wind provided sound. Using his hearing, Kenshin tried to make out any other sounds. Crunching leaves, snapping twigs, or a familiar scent. Anything to alert Kenshin that Saitou was near.

 _'This one has been given up on it seems.'_

Kenshin shut his eyes and sighed. He had thought this would settle any old scores between him and the Wolf. Looking to the stars, Kenshin got off the rock and stood for a few moments. He could feel the chill in the air and moved his gi closer to his chest. 'Should have brought my scarf that I should. Even a haori.'

As he looked ahead to that shallow path, Kenshin decided it was time to return home. He had waited long enough for Saitou and it was clear to Kenshin that there would be no battle.

 _'It's not like Saitou to give up a fight but something must have happened to change his mind.'_

Kenshin looked down at the ground and thought for a moment if there was anyway possible for there to be another reason. Yet somehow he knew deep down. 'I am not who he wants to fight.'

For as long as he had been re-acquainted with Saitou, the man had been as usual. Sarcastic, strong, and fighting without mercy. However, Saitou had wanted Battousai not rurouni. Saitou wanted the brutality and bloodshed of the war from years ago through Kenshin, but it was no longer the same.

 _'We have gotten older and changed. I think even he has too in some way.'_

Kenshin recalled when he met Saitou again after all those years. There was surprise about Saito's new position, but in some ways made sense. 'He always used the sword for his own justice.'

However, Saitou was still the same in some ways. He was sarcastic, blunt, and fearsome in battle, but still ruthless to the core. Kenshin admired and respected him though. There was a bond between them that would never end, but still Kenshin wanted closure between them.

 _'Maybe it's not to be. I best head home though. Miss Kaoru is waiting.'_

* * *

"Complete idiot."

Saitou put the remainder of his cigarette out in the tray and sat back in the chair. He had finished writing a letter to his wife Tokio letting her know that he would arrive within a week. Her message about her good health and Eiji's had arrived that morning. Saitou felt relief that all was well with Tokio. Even the boy.

 _'What will become of him though? Will he stay with us permanently or not?'_

From what Saitou had read, it would seem that Eiji was getting along fine with Tokio and the home. The boy was still young but seemed to have potential for a good life if he were placed in the proper care. Saitou squinted his eyes. _'Will it be us? I'm not good with kids.'_

Saitou grunted. _'I'll speak with Tokio when I return.'_

Saitou moved his left hand to his right shoulder and massaged it while rotating. There had been some stiffness in his body lately and after a long journey or case it seemed to get worse.

 _'Hmph! As if I'm getting old. I still have more strength in me than anyone else. Even Battousai.'_

Saitou's eyes narrowed in irritation. _'Battousai. What a fool he is.'_

Saitou could not understand fully what had changed with Battousai nor why he could not be like the hitokiri of the past. It angered Saitou who wished for the bloodshed of the revolution and the fierce battle he had fought with Battousai back in May. Over the months, Saitou had attempted to get the old Battousai back but now had to settle for the reality.

 _'That man is not Battousai. It's someone else entirely.'_

Saitou thought back to the aftermath of Enishi Yukishiro and the final battle on the island. He thought of Battousai and his grief of the past and "death" of the Kamiya girl. The breakdown and the recovery. On the island, however, Saitou could see a different man. Battousai had always lurked beneath but it was clear after that battle that the hitokiri was no more.

 _'He is still a fine swordsman. Loyal and a sense of honor, but it's not the one I wanted to fight.'_

After receiving the note for a final match and looking out the wind at Battousai's determined eyes, Saitou know this would be the end of it all. Still, after careful thought, everything had become clear to Saitou.

 _'There is no need for a battle. Battousai is dead and now there is the rurouni. At least until he marries that girl.'_

Saitou lit up another cigarette and took a puff before blowing out the smoke from between his lips. He flicked some ashes into the nearby tray and took another puff as he sat back in memories of the past. He felt some sort of relief in knowing it was over. He did not have time for things like this anymore. He had a wife at home, maybe even a new member of the family. Then there was his job that satisfied his sense of justice. Still it felt good to relive some of the past and get some kind of closure.

 _'He's still an idiot.'_

"Hey!"

Saitou closed his eyes and sighed. It was Chou and knowing the broom, it would be another be something annoying. Saitou sighed and rested the cigarette on the tray.

"What is it?"

"Is there anyway I can get out of this job? I'm bored!"

Saitou sighed and turned around to face Chou. He was still in his outfit from earlier and looking determined to part ways with police work. A smile was on his face, looking smug. Saitou gave Chou a smirk. _'I can have some fun with this moron at least.'_

"What makes you think you can leave?"

"What?"

"You confessed earlier to stealing some items in this room. Now you wouldn't want to go back to jail would you?"

Chou had a shocked expression, mouth open, and dumbfounded at his own stupidity. "Well, I...I...I...I…"

Saitou smirked with his eyes closed. "That's the spirit! I knew you'd be happy with your decision to stay. I'll be heading home in a week, but there's plenty of work for you to do while I'm gone."

Once Chou's expression fell, Saitou knew he would still enjoy himself somehow.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	29. Chapter 29: Megumi Back in Tokyo

**Author's Note:** Second to last entry before I complete this short story collection. Not too much here but decided to try Megumi.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 29, Megumi Back in Tokyo

* * *

Megumi stepped off the train and on to the platform, carrying her bags on each side. It had been a long journey from Aizu and the doctor was looking forward to a short rest and home cooked meal.

 _'As long as the tanuki doesn't make it.'_

Megumi chuckled at the thought and looked around the platform for an familiar faces. She had sent a letter last month to Yahiko and the Himura's, informing them on her arrival on June first. A telegram was sent from Aizu to Tokyo for them to pick her up around eleven but no one was in sight.

Megumi took out her pocket watch and opened it up to see the time. _'Eleven o' two. Where could they be?'_

"Megumi!"

At the sound, Megumi looked up to see two familiar faces. "Ken-san and Yahiko-chan. How much they have changed."

As Megumi watched the two approach her, she could not help but smile. She noticed that Yahiko had grown a bit taller since seeing him last winter. He was eleven now and, from letters Megumi had read, on his way to being a great swordsman. Kenshin on the other hand had changed drastically. While the red haired swordsman was still thin framed and youthful looking, Megumi gasped at the changed appearance.

"Hello Ken-san and Yahiko-chan. It's nice to see you."

Yahiko grumbled under his breath as he still hated the chan part to his name. "Hello Megumi."

"It's nice to see you Miss Megumi that it is. I hope your trip was good."

Megumi smiled at Kenshin. "It was, thank you. I see you have made a change Ken-san."

Kenshin smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He knew she was referring to the change in his hair. In mid-April, Kenshin made the decision to cut his hair short as he began the new chapter in his life. After everything that happened last fall with Enishi and then marriage to Kaoru, Kenshin felt it was time for another change in his life.

"Yes. This one felt it was time to make a change."

"Must of been hard to get use to short hair."

"At first, but after a while everything felt easy. My hair is washed and combed faster too."

Yahiko huffed. "Took Kaoru a while to come to terms with it though."

"Speaking of, where is the tanuki?"

Kenshin smiled as he took hold of the bag Megumi held at her left side. "Miss Kaoru is back at the dojo with Miss Tsubame preparing lunch. They'll be waiting for us to return soon."

* * *

Megumi arrived with Kenshin and Yahiko at the dojo and stood outside the front gate as it opened. The dojo had not changed too much and looked the same as her last visit.

"I read that some new students have joined the school."

Kenshin turned to Megumi. "That it is. Yahiko and Miss Kaoru are excited, and classes just began last week. It's strange to hear so much energy in the dojo."

As Megumi followed Kenshin and Yahiko, she observed the surroundings of the front yard. She noticed some flowers blooming along the sides of the buildings. An array of yellows, reds, and whites. She took a whiff of a delicious smell coming from the kitchen of miso soup and meat.

"Don't tell me that the tanuki is cooking."

Yahiko chuckled. "Things may have changed Megumi but not that much."

"Miss Tsubame has brought food from Akabeko. Yahiko and I can bring your bags to your room. You should get yourself settled that you should."

As Yahiko and Kenshin left to Megumi's room, the young doctor decided to go towards the kitchen where the smell of delicious food was coming from. As she walked towards the kitchen, Megumi noticed that more flowers were along the edge of the building. She could not recall seeing any in the dojo last spring and felt it was a good touch.

"Megumi!"

Megumi looked up to find Kaoru standing in the doorway of the kitchen with an apron on her body. She was wearing a nice yellow kimono and her hair had changed since last winter. Megumi looked closer to find that Kaoru's hair was in a ponytail without a ribbon, shorter in length, and her bangs were outgrowing.

"Good afternoon. We just arrived back from the station."

"I'm sorry I could not come to meet you. I decided to stay behind to help with lunch."

"Hello Megumi."

Megumi looked to find Tsubame looking over Kaoru's shoulder. The young girl had sprung up a bit in height but looked the same as last year. "Hello Tsubame."

"Well Megumi you're just in time for lunch. Would you like some ginger tea while we get everything ready?"

"Tea would be fine."

* * *

As Megumi sat on the outside bench she looked up at the sky to find the sun shining and clouds looking lovely. She held her tea tightly and took a sip as she relaxed. It had been a long journey and she wanted to enjoy herself.

"Here you are Megumi."

Megumi looked up to find a bowl in front of her from Kaoru who was smiling brightly. Megumi smiled back and took the food. "Thank you. Everything smells wonderful."

"Thank you Miss Megumi. We wanted to welcome you with some food from Akabeko."

Tsubame sat down next to Megumi. "I even brought some ohagi. Akabekko's planning to put it on the menu more often."

Megumi smiled and began to eat her rice as she listened to the conversations surrounding her. There was a lot going on in Tokyo it would seem. New families were moving in, the Akabeko was more popular than ever, and Kaoru revealed that two new students would be joining the school.

 _'Everything seems to be going well.'_

"How about you Megumi?"

Megumi turned to Kaoru. "What?"

"How's the clinic going?"

Megumi smiled. "The clinic is doing well. I was nervous about how Aizu would take to a woman doctor but everything had been going well. With so many to treat, I managed to get three helpers to assist me. I just hope it will be left standing when I return next week."

"I'm sure it will Miss Megumi. You would not leave unless the clinic was in good hands."

"Thank you Ken-san."

* * *

After lunch, Tsubame, Kaoru, and Yahiko left to do the dishes while Megumi and Kenshin sat down with some tea.

"It's good to have you here again Miss Megumi. Tokyo is not the same without you."

"Thank you Ken-san. I do miss Tokyo but Aizu is where I belong. I plan to continue doing my work there and healing as many as I can."

"I have no doubt."

As Kenshin and Megumi sipped their teas, she stared at Kenshin through the corner of her eye. "How is your body treating you?"

Kenshin's back straightened up and he held the cup a little tighter. "It's as best as it can be. So far the effects are still minor, but Miss Kaoru is worried. She tries her best not to show it but I know her well enough to see her concern."

"Does she smile for you?"

"Everyday."

"Is that also why you planted the flowers?"

Kenshin quirked his eyebrow at Megumi.

"Yahiko and Kaoru do not strike me as gardeners."

Kenshin smiled. "Since this one has stopped wandering for good, I felt I should add something to my new home. Miss Kaoru loves flowers and I want to make her smile too."

Megumi smiled and sipped her tea, happy to see and hear that Kenshin was doing well. She always had a great respect towards Kenshin and was glad that he was in a good place. She had noticed earlier during lunch that his cross-shaped scar was fading slightly. _'Maybe you are finally healing from the past.'_

"I almost forgot."

Megumi looked at Kenshin and saw him take out a piece of paper from his gi.

"A letter from Sanosuke. I thought you would like to read it."

Megumi took the paper as Kenshin got up to leave. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should read the letter. Despite their arguments, Megumi had a fondness towards the rooster and felt sad when she heard of his departure to the world.

 _'Maybe someday you'll come back.'_

Megumi placed her cup on the bench and opened the paper to read its contents. As she read, Megumi was impressed. Sanosuke was traveling to many places around the world like China and Mongolia. His next stop was apparently Greece then the rest of Europe.

 _'He's making his way around the world it would seem.'_ Megumi smiled. _'Good for him.'_

"Hey Megumi!"

Megumi turned around to find Yahiko waving towards her. "Kenshin and Kaoru want us to go for a walk before dinner."

Megumi smiled and stood up. "Alright."

She folded the letter and walked over to her friends. It was good to be in Aizu doing what she loved, but Megumi missed many things about Tokyo including her friends. They had become her family and she would always cherish them.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Chapter 30: Picnic Part 2

**Author's Note:** Here it is, the final entry! I started this short story collection as a way to get back into my writing and reintroducing myself to Rurouni Kenshin and its characters. The only downside I found is that I missed a few deadlines in my attempts to update every Tuesday to which I hope to improve on in the future as I write more stories. More importantly to update earlier rather than late at night.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and read this collection! More importantly to all your support!

Thank you! ^_^

 **Author's Note 2:** This final entry is slightly reminiscent of my first chapter in this short story collection. Therefore I felt it was good to bring everything full circle and have this story take place post-Jinchu when Kenji is four going on five.

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

Story 30, Picnic Part 2

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Tokyo by the river with a shining sun and plenty of food to eat. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji had sat on the blanket as the others arrived to enjoy this day. Aoshi, Misao, and Megumi were visiting for the week while Sanosuke had returned to Tokyo after five years away. Yahiko and Tsubame were arriving from the Akabeko with some extra food while Tae helped with the set up.

Kenji was getting a little restless in Kaoru's lap and kept trying to wiggle out of her arms. "I better take Kenji to play with his ball. Will anyone join us?"

Misao eagerly raised her hand. "I will!"

As all three left, Kenshin and Sanosuke helped with the rest of the set ups. Putting a plate down, Sanosuke chewed on his fishbone. "How'd we get stuck doing this job?"

"Everyone is helping that they are."

Sanosuke huffed and helped to finish the set up. Once he was done, Sansouke stood up and stretched his back out until he heard a creak. He cringed in pain and rubbed his back. "I got to get back to working out."

Megumi sighed. "Again rooster? Will you ever give your body a rest?"

"I'm just a little stiff."

Megumi narrowed her eyes and shook her head before turning to Yahiko. "I hope you are healing well since your last fight."

Yahiko stared at her and knew what she was talking about. He had been in a tournament recently and got a sprained ankle when he turned the wrong way. "The swelling's gone down."

"Be sure to take it easy though. I can examine it later if you want."

"That would be great. I want to get up and practicing again."

"As long as you rest." Tsubame said as she started to place the rice balls out on a plate.

Yahiko rolled his eyes and turned to Kenshin. "You want to go fishing?"

"Thank you but I'm going to stay here and rest a bit. Working in the garden yesterday wore me out that it did."

Yahiko nodded and then grabbed the rod nearby to head to the river for some fishing.

"Hey! I'll join you!" Sanosuke grabbed a nearby rod as well and followed Yahiko to the river with an empty bucket in his hand.

Kenshin looked over at Aoshi who was helping Tae with the bucket of rice.

"Thank you Shinomori-san."

Aoshi nodded. "I think I'll meditate by the river."

Kenshin watched as Aoshi left and turned back to the blanket to find Megumi using a fan to cool herself off. "Miss Megumi, why not rest under that tree nearby?"

"I prefer the fan more. Besides it's not that warm out."

"At least have some water." Kenshin grabbed the bucket nearby and scooped some water out into a cup. He handed it to Megumi who took it from him and guzzled it down.

Kenshin smiled and the heard the sound of footsteps nearby.

"Mommy I want to play some more!"

Kaoru looked down at her son to see his blue eyes looking up at her pleading. His little hand was clamping hers and swinging it a bit. "I know Kenji but we need to check on the food and eat soon. You also have to wash your hands."

"Ahh, I don't want to."

* * *

A half hour later and after Kenji had washed his hands, everyone was sitting on the blanket enjoying the delicious food and talking about everything. Kenji was eating his rice ball while he observed all the adults surrounding him. He was curious about why they would all be content talking to themselves rather than playing.

 _'Playing is a lot more fun.'_ Kenji thought as he finished the last of his rice ball.

Kenshin ruffled his son's hair. "I'm proud of you for finishing your meal Kenji that I am."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why do adults like talking more than playing?"

"Oro. That's an odd question."

"I just don't understand and I want to."

Kenshin looked at his son and tried to think of what to say. Kenji was now four and about to turn five yet he was becoming more perceptive each day. When Kaoru told him that she was pregnant, Kenshin had been worried and scared. Wondering if he would be a good father and guide his child in the best way possible. When Kenji was born and became a toddler, he proved to be a precocious child but thankfully it had lessened over the years. Now he was about to tell his son something about the adult world.

"Well, when adults get together we prefer to talk more especially if we haven't seen friends in a long time. Remember last night when you spoke with Miss Megumi or played just a while ago with Miss Misao?"

"Yes."

"That's part of what adults do. We talk about life and anything we want. We catch up when we could not otherwise since we are busy or live far away."

"So like at dinner time we talk to each other. It's the same as the picnic."

"That's right." Kenshin patted his hand on his son's head. "Let's go for walk to that bridge down by the river. Take your mother with us."

* * *

After the meal was completed, Kenshin took hold of Kenji's hand while Kaoru grabbed the other one. All three walked away from the group to walk down to the bridge which Kaoru and Kenshin had visited years ago before their marriage. The afternoon had made the temperature go down slightly but it was still warm enough to stay outside.

Kenji giggled and smiled as he held his parents' hands and felt happy to be by their sides for the first time that day. He could feel the blades of grass touch the skin of his feet and made an attempt to take off his sandals to walk barefoot.

"Kenji don't take off your sandals until we get home."

"Ah please Mommy."

"You heard your mother. Once we get home though you can take off those sandals."

Kenji gave a pout and held on to his parents' hands tighter. "When are we getting to the bridge?"

Kaoru looked down at her son. "We'll be there in two minutes. Do you know how many seconds that is?"

"Umm. One hundred something."

Kenshin looked down at his son. "One hundred twenty. Why not count those numbers?"

Kenji smiled and nodded as he began to count aloud. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other with smiles and continued to guide their son towards the bridge.

* * *

They had finally gotten to the bridge and Kenshin had lifted Kenji over the ledge to look at the water. It was rustling and they could hear the water crashing against the rocks. Kenji was fascinated and liked staring at the water.

"Look daddy! He water is moving fast!"

"That's right Kenji. It's moving fast and there's plenty of fish beneath the water."

Kenji put a finger to his mouth as he thought about his father's words. "Yahiko and Sanosuke went fishing earlier. Can we go fishing daddy?"

"Of course."

"We can bring Yahiko and Sanosuke too. That way we can talk while we fish and have con..conver…"

Kaoru and Kenshin looked at Kenji, encouraging him to say the words. Even mouthing it along with him.

"Conversa...con...ver...sa...tion. Conversation!"

Kenshin and Kaoru laughed as they hugged Kenji.

"That's right Kenji. We can all have conversation."

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji were leaving the bridge back to their friends. It would get dark soon and dinner would have to be prepared. Kenji ran ahead of them a little before walking slower. He knew that if he went to far his mother would shout and he did not want to make her angry.

 _'Like when Uncle Hiko said a bad word.'_

Kenshin and Kaoru were following behind as Kenji walked ahead. Kaoru then looked over at Kenshin and smiled before grabbing hold of his hand as they walked together.

"Our Kenji is growing strong and healthy."

"That he is."

"Our second child will be just as strong and healthy."

Kenshin stopped in his tracks and stared at his wife who simply smiled at him with her blue eyes.

"Are you?"

"Megumi confirmed it this morning."

Kenshin smiled wide and grabbed hold of his wife in a hug that was gentle. He felt elated at the news and excited about being a father once more. He let go of Kaoru and kissed her before she pushed him away lightly.

"Kenshin!"

"I'm sorry, I just felt so excited. I lost myself."

"Don't be. We do have to tell Kenji and the others though. I want everyone to know."

Kaoru took hold of Kenshin's hand and both walked towards Kenji who had got distracted be a flower growing from the ground. He looked up at his parents and got between them, holding a different hand.

All three walked towards their friends who were about to pack up and head back to town. It was upsetting to leave a nice place after a lovely picnic but enjoyable to be with friends. The Kenshin-gumi, as Yahiko called them, were always having a nice time when together. Misao and Aoshi had become part of that group five years ago. Then Tae and Tsubame joined them along with Kenji when he was born. Now another would join them within less than a year and experience the ups and downs of life including the life lessons.

 _'_ _It will be an adventure though that it will.'_ With that final thought Kenshin held his son's hand a little tighter and, with Kaoru, made their way further to their friends.

 **End**

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
